Quando o indesejável se torna apetecível
by Morticia
Summary: Draco e Hermione vão ter que viver juntos no seu 7º ano... e eles odeiam-se. será que isso... é mesmo verdade? Leiam para descobrir! DEIXEM REVIEWS ;) CAPÍTULO 9 freskinho dps d mt tempo! leiam PLEASE!
1. Surpresas Inesperadas

Disclaimer: eu (infelizmente...) não possuo (quem me dera) nenhum dos personagens que vos sejam reconhecíveis. Esses são da autoria da GRANDE SENHORA J.K. Rowling (uma mulher verdadeiramente genial!).quando estiverem à venda os direitos, eu sou a 1ª na fila (posso ficar logo com o Draco...)  
  
Esta é a minha nova fic! Se quiserem dêem também uma espreitadela à outra "O destino de Hermione". Deixem as vossas opiniões... preciso de saber se gostaram msm da historia...  
  
*«»*«»*«»*«»*«»*«»* Surpresas inesperadas.. *«»*«»*«»*«»*«»*«»*«»*  
  
"Draco, gosto tanto de ti..."  
  
Disse Kate Jefferson, uma Ravenclaw do 7º ano. Ela e Draco Malfoy (um Slytherin do mesmo ano) encontravam-se numa sala de aulas abandonada, algures em Hogwarts. Kate era a namorada de Draco (entre muitas outras que ele tinha na altura...). Ambos permaneciam ali à bastante tempo sentados num velho sofá, trocando beijos e carícias. Mas como Draco não queria ficar por ali, começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa de Kate.. e então Kate afastou a mão dele.  
  
"Draco, Não achas que estamos a ir depressa demais?"  
  
"Porquê Kate? Eu sei que queres... deixa-te levar..."  
  
Draco voltou ao seu 'trabalho' e começou a beijar o pescoço de Kate. Mais uma vez Kate o afastou.  
  
"Ainda é muito cedo... só começámos a andar ontem... sabes que eu gosto muito de ti, eu prometo que com algum tempo as coisas mudam."  
  
"Para que é que te estás a armar em parva? Estás-te a fazer de difícil, que eu sei. Para quê estar a negar o prazer? Relaxa..."  
  
Draco já se preparava para beijar Kate de novo.  
  
"Olha Draco... é melhor darmos um tempo. Se é só sexo que queres, então é melhor ires ter com a Pansy."  
  
Num gesto rápido, Kate começou a abotoar de novo a camisa, e levantou-se.  
  
"tens mesmo a certeza que é isto que queres?"  
  
"Tenho Draco. Se mudares de ideias sabes onde me encontrar. Não quero que fiques magoado e..."  
  
"Esquece. Não perco o meu tempo com miúdas mimadas. Há outras que sabem aproveitar."  
  
Antes que Kate pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, Draco levantou-se e abandonou a sala de mãos nos bolsos, dirigindo-se à sala comum dos Slytherin. Quando ele recebia um 'não', fazia todos os possíveis para deixar a rapariga a implorar por mais. Draco estava na expectativa de saber se era ou não Chefe de Turma. A escola tinha começado no dia anterior. Dumbledore e o restante quadro de professores estavam indecisos, e só na manhã seguinte iam comunicar a sua decisão sobre os Chefes de Turma.  
  
Ao chegar ao dormitório, Draco deitou-se na sua cama e adormeceu pesadamente.  
No dia seguinte, ao entrar no Salão principal, Draco foi sentar-se ao lado de Mark Schmidt que foi transferido de uma escola de feitiçaria alemã em Göttigen à dois anos atrás. Os dois eram melhores amigos, e os quebra- corações de Hogwarts. Mark acenou a Draco que se foi sentar a seu lado. Mark era um rapaz de estatura média, com músculos bem definidos, olhos castanhos cor de mel, e cabelo preto que usava com gel. De imediato os dois rapazes começaram a conversar.  
  
"Então, como é que correram as coisas com a Kate?"  
  
"Mal... a estúpida disse que era melhor dar um tempo porque ainda não estava preparada. Mas preparada para o quê? Que mania que as mulheres têm! Até parece que é uma coisa do outro mundo... parva."  
  
"nem todas podem ser perfeitas... ela comigo funciona sempre... sabes como é..."  
  
Draco desenhou no rosto o seu habitual sorriso de malícia.  
  
"Yá... olha, como é que foi a tua noite? Muito ocupado?"  
  
"nem por isso... estive a arrumar umas coisas."  
  
"E já tens alguma rapariga escolhida para brevemente?"  
  
"É. Já andei a sondar. É a melhor deste ano, e eu vou ser o primeiro a andar com ela..."  
  
"Slytherin?"  
  
"Não. Já andei com todas."  
  
"Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Não. São muito complexadas."  
  
"bem, não temos muito mais escolhas... Hufflepuff?"  
  
"nem pensar. Essas ainda pensam que os bebés vêm das cegonhas."  
  
Mark sorria impaciente para Draco. este por sua vez parecia não querer acreditar.  
  
"Não posso. Uma Gryffindor? Mark amigo, desceste na minha consideração. Já agora, quem é?"  
  
"Vais ver se tenho ou não razão. Depois não te queixes e não me tentes passar a perna. Vais ver, ela é perfeita..."  
  
Draco batia com o garfo nervosamente na beira da mesa.  
  
"Acabas com os mistérios por favor?"  
  
"Ok. Miss. Hermione Granger."  
  
O rapaz loiro não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada e começou a rir descontroladamente agarrado à barriga.  
  
"Não... acredito... é... demais..."  
  
"Ri-te ri-te. quando a vires até desmaias..."  
  
"Ok. Não queria dizer-te isto... mas estás mesmo doente. O melhor é eu levar-te à Madam Pomfrey. A sangue-de-lama-sabe-tudo? Ela é uma idiota. E ainda por cima não é nada de jeito. Nem formas tem. Estás louco."  
  
"Não acreditas em mim... bem, sendo assim só vais acreditar quando a vires, uma vez que não reparaste nela anteontem, quando estavas tão ocupado com a Natalie... então vá amigo. Olha para as portas."  
  
Nesse momento Hermione Granger tinha acabado de entrar no Salão acompanhada de Ginny Weasley. Hermione estava muito diferente neste ano. O cabelo dela tinha lindos caracóis castanhos que lhe caíam pelas costas, os olhos dela eram duma linda cor de mel, as feições dela eram perfeitas e muito femininas, o sorriso era fabuloso, e o corpo estava moldado com curvas bem definidas, que se conseguiam notar através das vestes da escola. Draco deixou cair o queixo com tamanho espanto, e ficou a olhar fixamente para ela. Hermione sentiu uns olhos pregados nas costas e virou-se para verificar a quem pertencia tão atento olhar. E viu que Draco Malfoy a estava a olhar fixamente. Mas também ela não pode deixar de reparar que Draco estava muito diferente.  
  
Draco estava mais alto e mais musculado, devido à prática de Quidditch. O cabelo dele que outrora era usado puxado para trás com gel, estava agora mais curto e penteado com gel, mantendo ainda a sua cor. Loiro muito claro. Os olhos cinzentos estavam mais sedutores, e o sorriso dele era o suficiente para deixar uma rapariga aos seus pés. Segundo a opinião de Hermione, Draco era sem dúvida o rapaz mais sexy da escola. Mas Hermione estava mais preocupada com outra coisa. Os Chefes de Turma. Ela estava ansiosa para saber a decisão dos professores, e tinha quase a certeza que ela podia ser a escolhida. Sentou-se ao pé dos seu amigos, entre Harry e Ron.  
  
"Então Hermione? Aposto que nem dormiste com tanta ansiedade."  
  
"Que engraçadinho Ron. Tanta piada que até me esqueço de rir."  
  
Harry e Ron riam. Ginny também entrou na conversa.  
  
"Olha lá. Fazes ideia de quem será o Chefe de Turma?"  
  
"Eu acho que é o Harry. Tenho quase a certeza. Se não for o Harry só pode ser aquele Ravenclaw... como é que ele se chama? Er... Ah! Já sei. Um tal Josh. Mas eu aposto no Harry."  
  
"Mas eu agora sou algum cavalo de corrida? Eu então tenho a certeza que não vou ser escolhido. Há outros melhores que eu."  
  
"olhem, lá vêm os Professores. Dumbledore vai falar."  
  
Dumbledore, pôs-se em pé encarando os alunos e começou o discurso.  
  
"Bom dia queridos alunos. Peço desculpa pela demora na decisão sobre os nossos Chefes de Turma deste ano. Foi uma decisão difícil e levámos mais tempo do que o habitual a chegar a um consenso. Depois de nomeados peço-vos que venham para aqui para o meu lado. Sei que todos estão ansiosos por saber a nossa decisão, por isso este velho chato não vos vai aborrecer mais."  
  
Disse com um sorriso, que provocou uma onda de boa disposição.  
  
"Para Chefe de Turma feminino escolhemos, na casa de Gryffindor, Miss Hermione Granger!"  
  
Hermione ficou de imediato muito orgulhosa e feliz. Foi muitíssimo aplaudida por todos os Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, e Hufflepuff. E entre abraços e vivas conseguiu chegar à mesa dos professores, onde foi especialmente saudada por Mcgonnagal. Draco observava a cena em ansiedade. Ele não queria ter que passar o ano com aquela idiota. Mas pensando bem... ela até é gira...  
  
"Bom, para Chefe de Turma masculino escolhemos, na casa de Slytherin..."  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Harry e Ron, disseram inconscientemente a mesma frase por entre dentes.  
  
"Oh! Não..."  
  
E Dumbledore prosseguiu.  
  
"Mister Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Draco só foi aplaudido pela mesa dos Slytherin, já que todos os outros o odiavam. No caminho para a mesa dos professores, encontrou Pansy Parkinson, uma Slytherin do 7º ano muito feia, com cara de cão que se meteu no seu caminho.  
  
"Drakie, não deixes que aquela sangue-de-lama te aborreça..."  
  
"sim, Pansy, sai do caminho."  
  
Quando chegou à mesa, onde foi especialmente saudado por Snape, trocou um olhar de repúdio com Hermione. E Dumbledore acabou o seu discurso.  
  
"Penso que a nossa decisão foi justa, e tenho a certeza de que ambos os Chefes de Turma serão exemplares. Por agora é tudo. Podem continuar o vosso pequeno almoço."  
  
Dumbledore virou-se para os dois novos Chefes de Turma.  
  
"Por favor sigam-me. Vou mostrar-vos a vossa sala comum e quartos."  
  
Draco e Hermione trocaram um olhar furioso. Só agora se tinham lembrado de que iriam ter que viver juntos para o resto do ano. Era uma experiência extremamente aborrecedora para ambos. Seguiram Dumbledore por entre os corredores em silêncio, e foram dar a um corredor que tinha um quadro que ocupava quase uma parede inteira. No quadro estava representado Zeus, o pai dos deuses. Zeus vestia uma toga branca e estava sentado num trono do seu templo. Dumbledore parou em frente ao quadro e voltou-se para os dois estudantes.  
  
"Este quadro, é a entrada para a vossa sala comum. Este ano mudámos a localização da sala para poderem estar mais perto da biblioteca. Uma vez que este ano são Chefes de Turma, a vossa responsabilidade é a dobrar. Vocês são como que um modelo para a escola. Por isso, este ano não vou permitir conflitos entre vocês ou provocados por vocês. Terão que resolver os vossos problemas privados, e tentar darem-se o melhor possível um com o outro. Este ano terão também que organizar o baile de recepção que é já na próxima sexta-feira, o baile do Halloween, o baile de Natal, e o baile de despedida. Agradeço que comecem a trabalhar o mais depressa possível, e amanhã me apresentem as vossas propostas."  
  
Draco e Hermione trocaram um olhar rápido. A ideia de trabalharem juntos não lhes estava a agradar muito.  
  
"A vossa password é 'angeli noctis'. Por agora é tudo, vemo-nos amanhã no meu gabinete."  
  
Dumbledore dobrou a esquina e desapareceu. Draco virou-se para Hermione com um sorriso maldoso.  
  
"Bem sangue de lama, parece que estamos por nossa conta..."  
  
Hermione ignorou o comentário, voltou-se para o quadro e disse.  
  
"Angeli noctis."  
  
E então Zeus abriu o quadro dando passagem aos dois. Quando entraram, Hermione ficou maravilhada com a sala comum. A sala era muito grande, e no meio tinha dois sofás de veludo preto com quatro almofadas cada voltados um para o outro, que eram extremamente convidativos. Numa parede estavam algumas das fotografias de anteriores chefes de turma. O tecto, à semelhança do Salão principal, também estava enfeitiçado para mostrar o céu. As paredes eram forradas de papel bege. No chão havia uma alcatifa grená escura. Também estava espalhadas pela sala várias estantes com livros de estudo. havia uma enorme secretária para cada um, com penas e pergaminhos. E em cada ponta da sala haviam duas escadas em caracol que davam para o quarto de cada um. Do lado esquerdo situava-se uma enorme lareira em mármore preto onde as chamas crepitavam. Em frente à entrada haviam duas portas Hermione não teve tempo para observar muito mais, porque mal entrou na sala, Draco empurrou-a contra a parede.  
  
"quem pensas que és para me ignorares?"  
  
hermione piscou os olhos inocentemente, sorriu, estendeu a mão direita e respondeu.  
  
"Olá! O meu nome é Hermione Granger, sou da casa de Gryffindor. E tu?"  
  
Draco revirou os olhos e aproximou-se mais.  
  
"Tu não te armes em espertinha comigo... estou-te a avisar."  
  
Hermione abandonou a sua expressão inocente.  
  
"UI! Que medo Malfoy! acho que hoje já não consigo dormir... ah! E já agora, tira lá as mãozinhas de cima de mim. Se estás com desejos não sou eu que tos vos realizar... sabes onde é o quarto da Pansy não sabes? Oh! Que disparate o meu... é claro que sabes. Vais lá todas as noites."  
  
Ao ouvir isto, Draco largou hermione e deu um passo para trás, corando um pouco.  
  
"se eu estivesse com desejos, podes ter a certeza que não era contigo que ia ter. e outra coisa. Eu ODEIO a Pansy!"  
  
Desta vez foi Hermione que se aproximou de Draco, encostando os lábios ao ouvido dele, e falando com voz sedutora.  
  
"pois olha que não foi isso que me pareceu... ou já não te lembras onde a Pansy tinha a mão ontem à noite no jantar?"  
  
Hermione afastou-se de novo, deixando Draco sem tempo para resposta.  
  
"Tenho coisas melhores para fazer do que discutir com um furão como tu. Adeusinho..."  
  
E ela começou a subir as escadas com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios, deixando Draco pasmado com a ousadia da nova Hermione.  
  
*************************************  
  
E então???? O q axaram? Eu adorei fazer este primeiro capítulo. E já tenho o segundo preparado. Mas só o ponho se me deixarem algumas reviews (eu já vos disse o qt as adoro? Lol)  
  
Bom, agora que já vos chateei o suficiente, carreguem naquele botãozinho lá em baixo q diz 'GO' e deixem-me feliz presenteando com uma reviewzinha (vá lá! Não custa nada)  
  
Jokas gands pa todos ;) 


	2. O Castigo

Nota de Autor: olá a todos! Este capítulo é mais calmo, mas deixo a promessa que o próximo vai ser mt (mas mt mt mt) mais agitado... nem vos passa pela cabeça...  
  
Bem, que o espectáculo comece...  
  
~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~' O Castigo '~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~  
  
Enquanto subia as escadas, Hermione soltou uma pequena gargalhada que só ela podia ouvir. No fim das escadas estava uma porta de madeira vermelha. Tinha uma placa com o nome dela, e a maçaneta era a pata de um leão. Hermione abriu a porta e ficou bastante satisfeita com o seu novo quarto. As paredes eram de um azul muito claro, e o chão tinha um enorme tapete também azul. Em frente tinha uma cama de dossel em madeira escura talhada minuciosamente, com lençóis de seda de cor azul para condizer com o resto. Havia um enorme guarda-fatos que era do conjunto da cama. À esquerda Hermione ficou feliz de constatar que havia uma estante que cobria quase toda a parede com livros antigos e raros, que tinha um sofá branco incorporado. Do lado esquerdo da cama havia uma grande janela que tinha um miradouro com almofadas brancas.  
  
Olhando em volta, Hermione reparou numa porta em madeira. Abriu-a e deu por si na casa-de-banho. A casa-de-banho era muito acolhedora, toda em azulejo branco. E no outro extremo havia outra porta. A porta abriu-se, e Draco entrou. O que fez com que Hermione percebesse que a casa-de-banho ia ser partilhada pelos dois... o que podia trazer problemas no futuro... mal viu Hermione, Draco voltou-se e saiu.  
  
Hermione apressou-se a sair dali para à torre dos Gryffindor a fim de ir buscar os livros para as aulas da manhã. Pouco depois Hermione entrou no Salão principal onde ainda encontrou Ginny, Ron, Harry, e Neville. Mal a viu, Ron deixou entornar um copo que ainda tinha um pouco de sumo de abóbora com um gesto brusco.  
  
"Vais mesmo ter que viver com aquele atrasado?!"  
  
"Parece que sim... mas este ano acabaram-se os gozos. O que ele me desejar a mim, eu desejo-lhe o mesmo a dobrar."  
  
Enquanto saboreava uma sandes, Harry disse.  
  
"Assim é que se fala Mione. Aquele patife não merece a atenção de ninguém. Nunca percas uma oportunidade de o deitares abaixo."  
  
"Sabes Mione, há um bocado passaram aqui umas miúdas hufflepuff a dizerem que eras a mais sortuda deste ano..."  
  
"Bem, se elas chamam sorte conviver com um idiota chapado horas a mais, então sim. Sou a que tem mais sorte deste ano!"  
  
Todos se riram com a afirmação de Hermione. E Ginny respondeu num tom um pouco sonhador.  
  
"Mas tens que admitir que o Malfoy é sem dúvida um dos mais bonitos da escola..."  
  
Ron não estava a gostar muito da conversa. Talvez por ter tido sempre um fraquinho por Hermione.  
  
"Depende. Se gostares de um lagarto malcheiroso..."  
  
Mais uma vez todos se riram. Mas Hermione voltou a falar.  
  
"Tenho que admitir que tens razão Ginny. O Malfoy é sem dúvida muito bonito. Mas para quê isso, se tenho na minha frente os rapazes mais giros que já passaram por Hogwarts?"  
  
As sardas de Ron até desapareceram de tão vermelho que ele ficou. Harry limitou-se a sorrir envergonhado. E Neville engasgou-se com a sandes tal foi o choque. Ao perceber o embaraço dos rapazes, Hermione quebrou o gelo.  
  
"Vamos lá. Temos herbologia. E não queremos chegar tarde no primeiro dia pois não? E tu também tens que ir Ginny."  
  
Todos se levantaram bastante ensonados e sem vontade alguma para ter aulas. Só Hermione parecia entusiasmada. Ron murmurou entredentes para Harry 'ela nunca há de mudar...'. Ginny foi ter com umas amigas que estavam na ponta da mesa.  
  
Do outro lado do castelo Draco tinha transfiguração. Estava a ser uma aula bem monótona por isso Draco e Mark conversavam.  
  
"Nem acredito na tua sorte. Vais viver com a Granger! Como é que se estão a dar?"  
  
"Põe uma coisa na tua cabeça. Eu e a Granger JAMAIS nos daremos bem. Entendeste? Ela é uma peste. Narizinho empinado... pensa que é muito boa..."  
  
"E é... admite lá. Hoje de manhã babavas por todo o lado... vais negar?"  
  
"Ok ok... ela é boa. E inteligente. Mas somos incompatíveis. É impossível ter uma conversa decente. Não dá."  
  
"Ainda bem. Assim fico eu com ela. Com jeitinho vai-se a todo o lado..."  
  
Os dois rapazes trocaram sorrisos maldosos. Pouco depois Draco recebeu um bilhete de dizendo:  
  
Querido Drakie,  
  
Hoje à noite estou livre para ti. Imagino como te deves sentir com a ideia de viver com a sangue-de-lama-sabe-tudo. Estares comigo é sempre um alivio... tu sabes... vem ter comigo depois da meia-noite. Vou estar à tua espera...  
  
Beijos cheios de amor,  
Da tua Pansy  
  
Draco levantou os olhos e olhou para Pansy, que enrolava uma madeixa de cabelo com os dedos e sorria para ele. Draco simulou um sorriso para Pansy e mostrou o bilhete a Mark.  
  
"o que eu tenho que aturar..."  
  
Mark desatou a rir depois de ler, o que fez com muitos slytherins olhassem para ele, e a própria Mcgonnagal olhou para ele com uma cara bastante severa, o que fez com que ele voltasse a trabalhar. Depois de algum tempo, Draco levantou a cabeça e reparou numa rapariga Slytherin loira que olhava fixamente para ele. A rapariga corou ligeiramente ao ver que Draco se tinha apercebido do seu olhar. Mas Draco com muita prática no campo de sedução olhou sedutoramente para ela e passou a língua pelo lábio superior. A rapariga sorriu envergonhada e Draco murmurou entredentes para Mark.  
  
"Está no papo... já tenho diversão hoje à noite..."  
  
O resto do dia foi um pouco agitado. Hermione num dos intervalos foi apanhada por um grupo de raparigas Ravenclaw do quarto ano que lhe perguntavam entusiasmadas 'achas que vais conseguir vê-lo nu?' ou 'ele é perfeito não é?' ou então 'o meu nome é Sarah... achas que me podes apresentar um dia destes?' Hermione achava ridículo que as raparigas pudessem achá-lo perfeito se nem sequer o conheciam. Depois do jantar, despediu-se dos amigos, e dirigiu-se para a sala comum dos Chefes de Turma para fazer os trabalhos de casa. Quando lá chegou a sala estava vazia, o que a levou a pensar que Draco podia ainda não ter chegado. Hermione foi ao quarto, onde as suas coisas já se encontravam arrumadas, e levou para baixo os livros e outros materiais. Sentou-se na sua secretária da sala comum e começou a trabalhar. Uma hora depois tinha acabado todos os trabalhos. Arrumou as coisas e começou a procurar um livro interessante nas estantes. Escolheu e estendeu-se num dos sofás para começar a ler. o tempo passou e eram onze e meia. Hermione estava a apreciar aqueles momentos de descontracção, deitada naquele sofá muito confortável e sentindo o calor que emanava da lareira. E foi então que ouviu a porta do quarto de Draco a abrir-se.  
  
Draco desceu envolto num manto preto. Ia preparar-se para sair. Estava todo arranjado. Hermione calculou de imediato que era para ir ter com mais uma ingénuazinha.  
  
"Que horror... onde compraste essa colónia Malfoy? No cemitério? Desculpa lá, mas é que é mesmo enjoativa..."  
  
Draco parou no meio da sala e virou-se para Hermione.  
  
"Tens problemas Granger? Eu cheiro bem, enquanto que tu..."  
  
Hermione não o deixou acabar a frase. Sentou-se no sofá recostando-se e cruzando os braços com ar decidido.  
  
"Eu o que Malfoy?"  
  
Tal determinação e segurança fez com que Draco se engasgasse um pouco.  
  
"Sabes, eu ainda tenho uma vida social enquanto que tu... sempre agarrada aos livros. De é que isso te vale?"  
  
"Eu também tenho vida social. Tu não podes falar do que não sabes... eu ao menos respeito os outros. E agora tu vais dizer-me. Respeitas alguém? Nem sequer te preocupas quando elas te dizem que não... só pensas em ti."  
  
Draco ficou mais uma vez preso sem palavras. Hermione exibia um sorriso inocente.  
  
"Não tenho tempo para discussões com uma sangue-de-lama como tu. Tenho gente à espera."  
  
Draco voltou as costas e começou a andar na direcção do retracto. Hermione voltou a esticar-se e pegou no livro, e depois simulou uma tosse parecida com 'lagarto malcheiroso'. Draco virou-se rapidamente.  
  
"O que é que disseste?"  
  
"Credo! É que és mesmo atrasado. Uma pessoa agora não pode tossir?"  
  
"és muito espertinha..."  
  
sempre a olhar pelo canto do olho Draco abandonou a sala. Hermione voltou a ler com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Mas daí a pouco adormeceu.  
  
Draco vinha em silêncio pelos corredores depois de se ter despedido de Michelle. Draco vinha satisfeito. Michelle não fora como Kate e soubera 'aproveitar'. Talvez amanhã ele fosse ter com ela de novo. Com o máximo de silêncio possível, Draco entrou na sala comum. E ficou boquiaberto ao olhar para o sofá. Hermione estava estendida a dormir. Os seus cabelos de chocolate encaracolados estavam estendidos na almofada, e ela parecia mesmo um anjo, com pele de seda. Draco teve que exercer um enorme autodomínio para não lhe acariciar os cabelos macios e beijar os seus lábio suaves cor de rosa. Ela parecia estar a dormir profundamente. Então, Draco aproximou- se um pouco mais e pôs-se de joelhos ao lado dela. Começou a respirar o cheiro dela e fechou os olho. O cheiro dela era doce, e leve. Hermione sentiu a presença de alguém e abriu os olhos lentamente. Olhou para o lado e viu Draco de olhos fechados a poucos centímetros dela.  
  
"Posso perguntar o que é que estás a fazer?"  
  
Draco deu um pulo para trás com o susto. E ficou muito corado. O anjo parecia agora um vulcão ameaçador.  
  
Hermione permanecia deitada mas agora estava de lado com a cabeça apoiada na mão. Começou a brincar com uma madeixa de cabelo entre os dedos. Draco permanecia calado a observá-la. Ela estava a repetir o gesto que Pansy tinha feito há horas atrás. Mas a diferença era enorme. Enquanto Pansy o fazia desajeitadamente e sem qualquer sensualidade, Hermione fazia-o com postura era a sensualidade em pessoa. Draco ficou de tal maneira sem saber o que dizer, que ainda ficou bastante tempo a olhar para ela de boca aberta. E então começou a ouvir as suas vozes interiores. 'O que estás a fazer? Já te esqueceste que ela é apenas uma sangue-de-lama nojenta?' 'deixa de ser parvo. Ela foi feita para ti. Ela é perfeita, tudo o que sonhaste!' 'não oiças esse idiota romântico. Ela nunca te dará o que tu queres!' 'já é altura de começares a ser tu próprio. Deixa de ser a sombra do teu pai.' 'ora ai está um ponto interessante! O que achas que o teu pai pensaria de tu andares com uma sangue-de-lama? Desce à terra rapaz.' Draco levantou-se endireitou o manto.  
  
"Não tens nada a ver com isso. Vou-me deitar."  
  
"porque é que nunca admites nada do que sentes? Porque é que tens de ser sempre um bloco de gelo? Também é bom ser humano, sabes, para variar..."  
  
Draco virou as costas e foi para o quarto dele. Hermione levantou-se e também foi para o seu quarto.  
  
Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, Draco começou a recordar os acontecimentos do dia anterior, e imediatamente lhe veio à cabeça a imagem de Hermione a dormir. De facto uma das suas vozes interiores tinha razão. Ela era tudo o que ele queria. Ele gostava de raparigas decididas, inteligentes, com uma resposta sempre pronta, e muito bonitas. Mas ele não podia nem pensar duas vezes. Eles odiavam-se e ia ser assim para sempre. Ele foi ensinado a odiar, e nunca a amar. Abanou a cabeça com força para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se à casa-de-banho. Tomou banho, vestiu-se e desceu para a sala comum. Ele ainda tinha um trabalho para acabar, por isso foi sentar-se na sua secretária. Pouco tempo depois, Hermione desceu também. Draco tentou concentrar-se e não perder tempo a virar a cabeça sequer. Mas assim que Hermione o viu, começou imediatamente a falar.  
  
"Ah! Ainda bem que te vejo. Temos que conversar."  
  
Hermione sentou-se em cima da secretária de Draco com os braços cruzados a olhar para ele.  
  
"Não vês que estou a trabalhar? O que é que queres?"  
  
"Não sei se te lembras mas o baile de recepção é depois de amanhã, e hoje é a reunião com os professores. Tens alguma ideia para a festa?"  
  
"Não. Agora deixa-me trabalhar. Se me lembrar digo-te."  
  
Draco molhou a pena no tinteiro e continuou a escrever.  
  
"Óptimo. Queres ser assim, tudo bem. Até logo cretino."  
  
Hermione saiu da sala e foi em direcção ao salão. Ela detestava não ter as coisas organizadas. E com Draco isso parecia ser o mais certo. Ela ficou com a impressão de que na noite anterior, Draco a admirava enquanto ela dormia. Hermione não ficou contente com o facto, mas também não ficou chateada. Mal chegou ao salão foi ter com Ron e Harry.  
  
"Bom dia."  
  
"Ena! Que boa disposição... o que se passa?"  
  
"Se foi aquele Malfoy... eu mato-o..."  
  
"Deixa lá o Malfoy... ele nunca há de mudar. Eu acordei maldisposta. Foi só isso."  
  
Harry e Ron trocaram um olhar desconfiado e depois voltaram a comer.  
  
Depois de acabado o pequeno almoço, Os três dirigiram-se para a primeira aula. Poções com Slytherin. Draco e hermione trocaram vários olhares de ódio. Snape mandara-os fazer uma poção de cura extremamente forte. E como sempre, Neville teve bastantes dificuldades... então, Hermione aproximou-se dele e deu-lhe algumas dicas, tentando evitar que Snape tirasse pontos aos Gryffindor por causa dele. A poção de Neville já estava a correr bastante bem, e então Hermione sentiu uma mão no ombro que a voltou.  
  
"Miss Granger, penso que já está a abusar. Volte para o seu lugar e deixe o Longbottom sozinho. JÁ!"  
  
"Desculpe professor. Mas o Neville não conseguiu compreender algumas coisas, e como já tenho a minha poção preparada, achei por bem dar-lhe algumas dicas. Com isto ele só aprende."  
  
"Penso que ainda sou o professor aqui. Achei que com o cargo de Chefe de turma tivesse ganho algum juízo. Lembre-se de que quanto maior é o voo, maior é a queda. Se o Longbottom não percebeu alguma coisa era comigo que tinha que falar. Além disso ele nunca percebe nada, mesmo que lhe repitam vinte vezes."  
  
A esta altura já todos tinham deixado de trabalhar, para prestar atenção à discussão.  
  
"20 pontos a menos para os Gryffindor. Está contente Miss Granger?"  
  
"Tenho a consciência tranquila. O lema de Gryffindor é ajudar sempre quem tem necessidade. Eu não prejudiquei ninguém. Antes pelo contrário."  
  
Neville corou ligeiramente ao sentir a protecção de hermione.  
  
"Castigo pela sua ousadia. Às 10 horas no meu gabinete esta noite."  
  
Hermione ia começar a argumentar mas sentiu um beliscão nas costas dado por Harry. Snape olhava-a altivamente. Ela virou as costas e foi sentar-se no seu lugar de braços cruzados e com uma enorme vontade de atirar a sua poção fumegante à cara de Snape. Ela evitou a todo o custo o olhar de Draco que estava muito divertido com a situação.  
  
A partir daí a manhã passou a voar. Ao almoço, Draco fez um sinal para chamar Hermione. Ela levantou-se relutante, imaginando o que ele queria. Draco olhou em volta e sussurrou no ouvido dela "tenho que te contar uma coisa. Vem comigo.". Hermione foi atrás dele, e entraram numa sala da aulas abandonada.  
  
"Aqui estamos mais à vontade. Preciso de um favor teu..."  
  
Hermione sentou-se numa das mesas e cruzou as pernas. Ao ouvir as palavras de Draco começou a rir-se.  
  
"Tu? E eu que pensava que nunca veria um Malfoy a pedir um favor a uma sangue-de-lama! Qual é o desespero?"  
  
"Deixa-te lá de sarcasmos... Sabes o Crabbe e o Goyle? Nós já não nos damos mais. Agora ando mais com o Mark. E então aqueles cabeçudos andam a ver se me lixam a vida. E eu soube agora que eles... foram dizer uma coisa... bem..."  
  
"Sabes Malfoy, eu tenho mais que fazer. Importas-te de abandonar esse estilo de atrasado e começar a desembuchar?"  
  
Draco revirou os olhos e continuou a falar.  
  
"Eles foram falar com todas as raparigas com quem eu ando, e contaram-lhes que andava com mais ao mesmo tempo..."  
  
Draco não teve tempo de contar mais, porque mal falou Hermione começou a rir descontroladamente.  
  
"Não posso... é demais!!! Pobre Drakiezinho... já não tem as suas concubinas! Vou morrer... de... tanto... rir!!!"  
  
Draco sentou-se mesa à frente de hermione, e esperou que ela terminasse de rir. Ao ver que Draco ostentava uma expressão impaciente, ela parou de rir. Pelo menos tentou. Ainda tinha um sorriso de gozo.  
  
"Eu não fiquei sem miúdas. Ainda há quem saiba aproveitar."  
  
"Quem? A Pansy? E já agora, tu tens alguma coisa que se aproveite?"  
  
Com a sua última afirmação hermione voltou a rir histericamente. Draco levantou-se e dirigiu-se à porta.  
  
"Desisto."  
  
Hermione levantou-se e puxou-o por um braço.  
  
"Vá. Conta lá o resto que eu não me rio mais."  
  
Draco olhou para ela ainda um pouco apreensivo.  
  
"Bom, eles fizeram um papel de coitadinhos, e elas agora andam todas embasbacadas com eles. E tenho a certeza que amanhã eles vão ter muito sucesso."  
  
"Portanto, tu queres vingar-te deles, e queres que as raparigas os detestem. Certo?"  
  
"Isso mesmo. Adoro a tua perspicácia. Então? tens alguma ideia?"  
  
"Por acaso até tenho..."  
  
"Isso quer dizer que me ajudas?"  
  
"Não. Isso quer dizer que eu sou uma mulher de ideias..."  
  
"Ok. Já entendi. O que queres em troca?"  
  
"Lindo menino! Não me está a apetecer muito passar a noite no gabinete do Snape. Por isso tudo o que tens a fazer, é ir falar com ele ao jantar e pedir-lhe para ele me anular o castigo. É simples não é?"  
  
"queres que me humilhe em frente de toda a escola a pedir ao Snape para ele te anular o castigo? Estás doida?!"  
  
"Esta era a minha condição. É pena que não a aceites... a ideia era mesmo boa... então até logo."  
  
"Espera! Ok. Eu alinho. Eu falo com o Snape ao jantar. Palavra de Malfoy. Agora diz-me a ideia."  
  
"óptimo! Então é assim..."  
  
Draco e Hermione ficaram a discutir a grande partida que vai ser feita no dia do baile.  
  
Às seis horas, Draco dirigiu-se ao gabinete de Dumbledore. Hermione estava na entrada à espera dos outros professores. Pouco depois, estes apareceram e todos entraram. Dumbledore estava sentado na ponta da mesa de reuniões.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy. estamos todos ansiosos por ouvir as vossas ideias para a festa. Podem começar."  
  
Draco e Hermione começaram a trocar olhares nervosos. Na verdade eles não tinham combinado nada. Então Draco começou a falar.  
  
"Bom, nós... er... nós não... er..."  
  
Dumbledore e os outros pareciam confusos. Snape perguntou impaciente.  
  
"Vocês o quê?"  
  
Draco olhou para Hermione um pouco desesperado. Não era muito bom sinal, logo na primeira reunião os Chefes de Turma não mostrarem qualquer trabalho. Mas então, Hermione foi iluminada por uma ideia magnífica.  
  
"Eu e o Mal... Draco tivemos uma ideia bastante original para a festa. Certo Draco?"  
  
"Er... claro."  
  
Draco moveu os lábios para ela dizendo 'o que estás a fazer?'.  
  
"Estou muito interessado em ouvir. Pode dizer Miss Granger."  
  
"Vamos fazer um baile muggle!"  
  
Hermione teve que se controlar para não começar a rir da cara de Draco. Ela nunca o tinha visto tão chocado. Falar em muggles a um Malfoy era o mesmo que tirar um peixe de água. Dumbledore vibrou com a ideia e mostrou-se muito entusiasmado.  
  
"É deveras uma ideia muito original Miss Granger! Fantástico! E já pensaram nos pormenores?"  
  
Hermione ao ver que estava em campo seguro, continuou com o olhar aprovador de todos os professores (menos Snape, mas esse já nasceu com cara de enjoado, coitado...).  
  
"Teria que ser obrigatório o uso de roupas muggle. A comida era muggle segundo as tradições inglesas, a música era muggle também..."  
  
Mcgonnagal olhava-a fascinada.  
  
"Interessante... mas como se vai arranjar tudo isso?"  
  
"É fácil, todos os alunos têm quase de certeza roupa muggle, eu posso falar com os elfos e dar-lhes receitas tradicionais, e quanto à música, o Fred Rogers dos Ravenclaw é DJ no mundo muggle, por isso pode tratar da música."  
  
Draco ainda não tinha abandonado a sua expressão de espanto. Pela sua cara, ele parecia não ter roupas muggle e a ideia parecia enojá-lo.  
  
"DJ?"  
  
"Sim. É como uma pessoa que toma conta da música e organiza tudo relativo a ela. Também podíamos por um placar mágico com dedicações de músicas. Eu posso tratar disso."  
  
"Mas, Miss Granger, que eu saiba os muggles apenas usam electricidade. Como vai fazer os aparelhos funcionarem?"  
  
"É simples professora Mcgonnagal. Eu arranjei um feitiço que permite aparelhos muggles trabalharem dentro do castelo."  
  
O professor Flitwick que tinha a cabeça apoiada nas mãos murmurou.  
  
"Fascinante!"  
  
O professor Lupin (N\A: é verdade ele tá de volta! Não é bom?! YES!) estava recostado na cadeira, e tinha um sorriso amigável.  
  
"A nossa Hermione é assim... sempre cheia de surpresas..."  
  
"Bem, sendo assim vamos começar a organizar tudo esta noite. Agora penso que podemos ir todos jantar!"  
  
Draco mostrava um sorriso falso, e arrastou Hermione consigo para fora do gabinete.  
  
"Baile Muggle? Estás parva ? Deves estar-te a passar!"  
  
"Qual é o mal? Lá por tu quereres ficar ignorante e saloio para sempre, não quer dizer que os outros tenham que ir pelo mesmo caminho. Ah! E não te esqueças de falar com o Snape ao jantar..."  
  
Hermione apressou o passo e entrou no Salão. Foi sentar-se ao lado de Ginny. Pouco depois, Draco e os professores entraram também. O jantar decorreu calmamente, e então Hermione deitou um olhar encorajador a Draco, para este ir falar com Snape. Draco levantou-se e dirigiu-se à mesa dos professores. Ele era o único que estava em pé, portanto todos os olhares se viraram para ele. Hermione já previa um grande momento de diversão...  
  
Ao chegar perto de Snape, Draco começou a falar.  
  
"Professor, preciso de lhe dar uma palavrinha..."  
  
"Diz Draco."  
  
"Será que pode...."  
  
"O quê? Não te oiço. Fala mais alto."  
  
"Eu queria pedir..."  
  
"Desembucha rapaz!"  
  
"Será que podia... er..."  
  
"É para hoje rapaz?!"  
  
"PODE ANULAR O CASTIGO DA HERMIONE GRANGER?"  
  
O salão encheu-se de pequenos risos, e muitas caras de espanto. Hermione estava encostada à cadeira com um enorme sorriso de triunfo. Ron não conseguia parar de rir. O GRANDE Malfoy a pedir a um professor para tirar um castigo a uma sangue-de-lama. Era um momento histórico! Ginny dava gargalhadinhas e apertava o braço de Hermione. Draco olhou em volta e corou. Ele não se tinha apercebido de que tinha falado muito alto. Snape desenhou no rosto que era mais perto de conseguir ser um sorriso (apesar de que ele não poder sorrir. Com tantas plásticas que deve ter feito para mudar aquela monstruosidade, os músculos devem ter ficado presos...)  
  
"E posso saber porquê?"  
  
"Porque temos muito trabalho nesta noite por causa do baile. De certeza que compreenderá..."  
  
"Sim Severus. Miss Granger tem que estar disponível. Deixa o castigo para outro dia. Pode ir sentar-se Mister Malfoy."  
  
Draco virou as costas e caminhou cabisbaixo para o seu lugar. Quando lá chegou olhou para Hermione, que sorria incessantemente, e batia palmas silenciosas. Mas o melhor ainda estava para vir no dia de festa...  
  
~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~  
  
Então? O que é q axaram? Se acharam que estava um pouco monótono é normal. É o próximo capítulo que guarda as grandes surpresas! Qual vai ser a partida? Como vai ser a festa? Muitas coisas vão acontecer... ando aqui a engendrar umas coisas...  
  
Fiquei tão feliz com as reviews! Vocês nem imaginam! Obrigada do fundo do meu coração!  
  
Ritinha - a minha fiel leitora! Não para ser convencida, mas eu também adorei o diálogo do fim... demais! Aki está o 2º capítulo! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Belinha - Fico bastante contente de saber que gostas mesmo das histórias! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Anne Potter - Ainda bem que gostaste! Continua a ler! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Blue Angel - Obrigada pelos elogios... e obrigada pela review!  
  
Pandora - tu também és das minhas fiéis! Realmente estava muito inspirada com akela parte! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Lessy - Isto foi o mais rápido que consegui fazer. Obrigadão pela review!  
  
Dely_li - adoro quando vcs gostam das histórias! Obrigada pelos elogios e obrigada pela review!  
  
Silvy - O teu desejo vai ser realizado... vamos poder vê-lo de peito nu (se fosse só isso...) espera para ver! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Rita Malfoy - podes crer Rita! As coisas ainda vão fikar mt picantes... Obrigada pela review!  
  
VERA - sim sim... eu sei que nasci pa isto lololol (tou no gozo amiga...) Obrigada pela review!  
  
Obrigada também a: Catarina, Ângela, Vânia, Coxa, Vampira, Ana Alves, Mara, e à grande miúda que tem ideias absolutamente GENIAIS e que eu adoro... SORAIA!!! Obrigada por tudo!!!  
  
~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~'''~  
  
Pronto. Q mais posso dizer? Ah! Já sei! Deixem as vossas reviews! PLEASE!!! É tão importante pour moi!!! Façam-me feliz! Eu PROMETO que o 3º capitulo vai ser... simplesmente... fabuloso!!!  
  
Jokas mt mt mt mt mt gands pa todos ;)  
  
P.S. se kiserem deixem sugestões também 


	3. O Baile

Olá a todos!!! Aqui está o novo capítulo. Só um pequeno aviso inicial: o que está entre '' são as consciências dos personagens, e o que está entre ** são os seus pensamentos. Agora podem ler em paz!  
  
*********************** O Baile ***********************  
  
Draco nunca tinha comido tão rapidamente em toda a sua vida. Ele só queria sair do salão o mais depressa possível. Ele sentia todos os olhares postos nele, e o de Hermione não era excepção. Do outro lado, ela Ginny e Ron, ainda não tinham conseguido parar de rir. Quando o jantar acabou, ela ainda ficou a conversar com Fred Rogers, e ele aceitou ser o DJ na festa de recepção. Depois de alguns pormenores acertados. Hermione foi para a sua sala comum. Quando lá chegou, Draco estava sentado num dos sofás a ler um livro. Quando ouviu o barulho do retrato a abrir, levanto os olhos lentamente.  
  
"Satisfeita?"  
  
"Satisfeitíssima... só foi pena não ter levado câmara..."  
  
"Câmara?"  
  
"Não sabes... esquece... é um aparelho muggle que serve para filmar. É como as vossas fotografias, mas tem som, e grava as coisas como elas são."  
  
Draco parecia surpreendido, mas tentou não o mostrar.  
  
"Coisas de muggle... mas que raio de ideia foi a tua? Roupas muggle?"  
  
"Não gostas, não vás..."  
  
"Granger... eu não uso roupas muggle."  
  
"Só por um dia não vais morrer. Infelizmente..."  
  
"Ai sim? Quem te dera poderes andar com este corpo de sonho antes de ele morrer..."  
  
Hermione aproximou-se de Draco e inclinou-se deixando-o ter uma boa visão do seu decote. Depois passou a língua nos lábios e ergueu a sobrancelha sedutoramente. E para completar a cena, sentou-se ao colo dele, atirando o livro para o chão, e aproximando a cara à dele, ficando a poucos centímetros. Draco nem se mexeu. Ficou com a boca escancarada de espanto. Ele não estava habituado a que uma rapariga se antecipasse. Engoliu a grande quantidade de saliva que já se tinha formado na boca. Mais um bocado e começava a babar... os cabelos dela formavam uma cascata de caracóis de chocolate que se deitavam pelo peito dele. E então, quando pensava que a situação não podia ficar mais crítica para o lado dele, Hermione começou a falar numa voz quente e sedutora, expressando bem cada silaba, mesmo em frente dele aos lábios dele, Fazendo com que ele a desejasse cada vez mais.  
  
"Olha para ti... não me parece que a necessitada aqui seja eu... pois não? Não sou eu que estou a babar..."  
  
Draco queria responder, mas estava tão embevecido que nem conseguiu articular uma palavra. Ele queria beijá-la, tocá-la e muitas outras coisas mais... mas então, Hermione levantou-se de um salto, ajeitou a saia, e começou a andar tranquilamente para o seu quarto. Draco não ficou contente. * quem é que ela pensa que é? Deixa-me neste estado e vai-se embora? *  
  
"Então? Deitas as bombas e depois foges? Agora não falas? A coragem escapou- te foi?"  
  
"Importas-te de te calar? Estou a tentar ignorar-te..."  
  
E com toda a calma Hermione subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. Draco voltou a deitar-se com força, arrependido por não ter aproveitado a oportunidade...  
  
Um dia depois, em todo o castelo só se falava no baile de recepção. Hermione começou a dar algumas dicas ao Professor Flitwick logo à hora de almoço. Às seis horas o baile ia começar. Os alunos iam ser dispensados das aulas às quatro e meia, para se poderem arranjar com mais tempo. Hermione foi para a torre dos Gryffindor para se vestir com as amigas. E dar alguns conselhos aos rapazes também. Uns mais bem vestidos que outros. Neville comprou um fraque azul bebé com um laço da mesma cor, que lhe ficava realmente horrível. Depois de ajudar todos, Hermione subiu e vestiu-se. Vestiu um vestido preto curto, sem alças, que lhe assentava perfeitamente, deixando as suas curvas bem definidas. Emprestou alguns dos seus vestidos às outras raparigas. Quando desceram de novo para a sala comum, os rapazes abriram as bocas de espanto. Principalmente ao verem Hermione. Eram seis horas. Formaram-se os pares (N\A: o par de Hermione é o Draco, por serem chefes de turma...) e todos saíram da torre em direcção ao salão. Hermione ia entretida a conversar com Lavender, quando ouviu chamarem-na no escuro. Disse a Lavender para ir andando e entrou no corredor mal iluminado. Olhando em todas as direcções não viu ninguém. Então um braço puxou-a para dentro de uma sala de aulas. Ela olhou e viu que era Draco.  
  
"Levaste uma eternidade a sair!"  
  
"Agora andas a controlar-me? O que é que queres?"  
  
Draco acendeu as velas ao redor com a varinha. Hermione olhou para ele, e viu como ele estava vestido. Draco vestia um fato preto, com uma camisa preta e uma gravata prateada. Tinha o cabelo penteado para cima com gel. Estava lindo. A gravata não estava apertada.  
  
"Como tu tens mais experiência, e eu não tenho muggles nos Slytherin, achas que... me podes ensinar a apertar a gravata?"  
  
Hermione pôs a mão à frente da boca para não ter que rir.  
  
"Não acredito... como é que não sabes? Os uniformes têm gravatas..."  
  
"Pois... mas a minha é só de enfiar. É mais simples. Não gostos de antiguidades."  
  
"E porque não pediste a uma das tuas namoradinhas?"  
  
"Porque não quero passar vergonha. Vais ajudar ou não?"  
  
"É o que dá ser preguiçoso... mas como eu sou muito simpática eu até ajudo."  
  
Hermione começou a apertar a gravata de Draco, e ele olhava para ela de cima a baixo.  
  
"Vê lá se não te caem os olhos..."  
  
"Julgas-te muito engraçadinha não é? O que é bom é para se ver, logo eu tenho que apreciar..."  
  
Draco olhou para ela com um sorriso a brilhar. Hermione tentou não corar.  
  
"Tu também não estás nada mal... para um sangue puro. Já está apertada."  
  
"Tens as coisas para a partida?"  
  
"Está tudo aqui na minha bolsa."  
  
"Ok. Lá em baixo conversamos melhor. Sai primeiro. Eu vou depois."  
  
"Com certeza senhor Malfoy. não vá a sua reputação ficar estragada por andar com uma sangue-de-lama que por acaso é o seu par. adeusinho..."  
  
Hermione ficou visivelmente desagradada. E abriu a porta para sair. Já no corredor, ouviu passos atrás de si. Virou-se para trás, e viu que Draco a tentava alcançar.  
  
"O que foi agora? Não sabes atar os atacadores?"  
  
"És o meu par, certo? Então vamos juntos."  
  
Draco ofereceu o seu braço a Hermione, e ficou à espera da reacção dela. Ela ficou bastante surpreendida com o gesto.  
  
"Um Malfoy a ser simpático? Coitadinho... estás doente... é melhor irmos à Madame Pomfrey... isso pode ser grave."  
  
"Não demores. Uma onda de boa disposição é rara. Aproveita e não gastes o tempo com sarcasmos... ou não consegues acompanhar um Malfoy?"  
  
"Claro que consigo. Vamos lá."  
  
Hermione deu o braço a Draco, e eles começaram a andar em direcção ao salão. Não encontraram muita gente, por isso depreenderam que a maior parte já estava no baile. Quando lá chegaram, muitos pararam a olhar para eles. Não só por serem enormes inimigos e estarem juntos, mas também porque faziam o par mais belo da festa. Era como se fossem feitos um para o outro... Hermione sentiu os olhares recaírem sobre eles, e corou ligeiramente. Draco olhou para ela e sorriu.  
  
"Vês? Não foi difícil. Eles só olham porque eu sou um deus..."  
  
Hermione largou-o rapidamente.  
  
"Claro Malfoy. Tu és a bela, e eu sou o monstro. Deve ser isso. Olha o Mark! Vai lá ter com o teu príncipe..."  
  
"Estás a insinuar que sou gay?!"  
  
"E se estiver? Vais bater-me? Ui! Que medo!"  
  
"Não brinques com o fogo Granger... queres que te mostre como sou homem?"  
  
"Quero."  
  
"Logo à noite... na sala comum... mas tu não aguentas... é muita potência."  
  
"Pois claro que é..."  
  
Ron viu hermione e foi a correr na sua direcção.  
  
"Mione! Vem para a nossa mesa."  
  
"Vou já Ron. Até logo..."  
  
Mal deixou Draco, Hermione pôde reparar no salão. As quatro grandes mesas tinham desaparecido, e no fundo da sala estava imensas mesas redondas com toalhas grenás, que em cima tinham um candeeiro pequeno tipo chinês, em papel redondo e branco. Nas paredes, estavam elaborados arranjos de balões com as cores de cada equipa. No meio do salão havia um grande espaço dedicado à dança. Vários holofotes de diversas cores apontavam para lá. Em frente à pista de dança estava montada a mesa do DJ. Centenas de discos estavam lá dispostos. E havia um sítio onde os alunos podiam consultar as letras para dedicarem as músicas. Cada aluno tinha direito a dedicar uma música. E as dedicatórias apareciam num quadro mágico que dizia, a pessoa que dedicava, a pessoa a quem era dedicada, a mensagem e a música. Olhando para a esquerda, por trás da mesa dos professores, havia uma cascata de gelo e brilhantes que cobria a parede inteira, dando um efeito espectacular. Podiam distinguir-se na multidão alguns fantasmas. Mas não eram os fantasmas de Hogwarts. Hermione reconheceu alguns como sendo Freud, Einstein, Galileu, Sócrates, e Beethoven. Mas foi ao olhar para o chão que ela teve a maior surpresa... o chão era de vidro, e por baixo havia água, deixando assim, milhares de peixes de cores exóticas a nadar livremente debaixo dos pés das pessoas.  
  
Ron levou Hermione para uma mesa que ficava perto de uma divisão acrescentada no fundo da sala donde saíam e entravam várias pessoas. Na mesa estavam já sentados Neville, Harry, e Ginny.  
  
"O que é aquilo?"  
  
"É um sítio para tirar fotografias muggle."  
  
"Ah! Foi uma ideia do Malfoy..."  
  
"Como é que se estão a dar?"  
  
"Mal. Como sempre."  
  
Ron sentou-se e parecia bastante aborrecido.  
  
"Não foi isso que pareceu... até já vinhas de braço dado com ele."  
  
"Deixa de ser paranóico. Ele é o meu par. é natural."  
  
"Não Hermione. Ele é teu inimigo eterno. Um patife. Não vês o que ele faz a todas as raparigas?"  
  
"Sabes o que me parece Ron? Tu estás é morto de ciúmes porque o Malfoy vê coisas que tu não vês, e pode até já ter acontecido alguma coisa... e sabes o que eu acho disso? Não me interessa o que pensam. Eu limito-me a viver a minha vida como me apetece. E agora vou buscar uma bebida."  
  
Antes que a conversa azedasse, Hermione levantou-se e foi buscar um copo de coca-cola. Quando se estava a servir, Draco apareceu.  
  
"Tens aí os rebuçados? Acho que está na hora. O melhor é ires tu deixá-los. Assim não levantamos suspeitas."  
  
"Tenho-os ali na mesa. Encomendei-os do catálogo do 'Magias mirabolantes dos Weasleys'. Eu posso deitar alguns na mesa deles. Os rebuçados já estão enfeitiçados para eles os comerem."  
  
Draco deitou um olhar à mesa onde Crabbe e Goyle se encontravam, rodeados de ex-namoradas de Draco.  
  
"Vai lá. Deita alguns e depois vem ter comigo. Vamos sentar-nos numa mesa perto para os podermos ouvir."  
  
Hermione foi rapidamente à sua mesa, sem dar conversa a Ron, e tirou dois rebuçados. Depois, quando passou na mesa de Crabbe e Goyle, deixou caí-los à frente deles. eles nem repararam. Draco levou-a para uma mesa vazia. Hermione levava a sua coca-cola.  
  
"O que é isso?"  
  
"Coca-cola. A bebida mais vendida pelos muggles. Já experimentaste?"  
  
"Não... tem mau aspecto..."  
  
Hermione empurrou o copo para a frente dele.  
  
"Bebe um gole. Ou não tens coragem?"  
  
Draco olhou para o copo um pouco enojado. E depois bebeu um pouco.  
  
"Bem... tenho que admitir que é muito bom... onde é que..."  
  
"Olha! Estão a comer os rebuçados!"  
  
Crabbe e Goyle mastigavam os rebuçados sofregamente. Uma rapariga aproximou- se de Goyle e perguntou.  
  
"Queres dançar?"  
  
"Claro que..."  
  
Não teve tempo para acabar a frase porque reparou que a sua voz estava diferente... ele tinha voz de mulher. E não era uma voz qualquer... era uma voz bem esganiçada. Quando se apercebeu, levou a mão à boca e olhou assustado para Crabbe.  
  
"O que é que te acon..."  
  
E foi a vez de Crabbe se assustar. Também ele tinha uma voz de mulher esganiçada. As raparigas ficaram desinteressadas e começaram a dispersar um pouco enojadas.  
  
"Não vão embora... deve ser da bebida muggle... nós dançamos com vocês..."  
  
Cada palavra que eles diziam era mais uma gargalhada para Draco e Hermione. Os dois riam agarrados à barriga. Era a primeira vez que riam juntos. tanto riram que depois tiveram que parar para respirar. Hermione desequilibrou-se um pouco e quase caía. O que o evitou foi que ela se agarrou ao braço de Draco. gradualmente começaram a parar o riso. E ficaram a olhar-se fixamente. Quem estava à volta podia jurar que se iam beijar... e então Draco abandonou a sua expressão feliz, pôs uma expressão arrogante e levantou-se.  
  
"Não teve assim tanta piada... vou ter com as minhas amigas."  
  
"Vai lá rápido... elas podem fugir. O Crabbe e o Goyle são muito melhores que tu..."  
  
E então ambos se afastaram ofendidos. Hermione sentou-se na sua mesa. Ron convidou-a várias vezes para dançar, mas ela recusou sempre. Estava a conversar com Ginny quando esta apontou para o quadro das dedicatórias.  
  
"Olha Mione!"  
  
O quadro dizia o seguinte: pessoa que dedica - Draco Malfoy; pessoa a quem é dedicada - Hermione Granger; Mensagem - ainda vais implorar para estar comigo...; música - Revolving door, Crazytown  
  
A música começou a tocar. Draco estava perto da mesa do DJ, e olhava para Hermione com o seu habitual sorriso de malícia. Muita gente olhava para Hermione e ria baixinho. Ela começou a ouvir a música atentamente. E começou a sentir calores de fúria por todo o corpo. Nunca teve tanta raiva. Mas ele não ia ficar a rir... Hermione levantou-se com a força dum vulcão e atropelou tudo à sua frente para chegar à mesa do DJ. Draco sorria à frente da mesa. Quando lá chegou, Hermione empurrou-o e olhou para Fred.  
  
"Prepara-te para pores uma dedicatória minha já a seguir a esta."  
  
"Hermione há gente que está primeiro..."  
  
"Não me interessa. Mete aí."  
  
"Não posso Mione..."  
  
"PODES SIM!!!"  
  
Hermione pôs-se ao lado de Fred e começou a escrever a dedicatória. Depois da música dos Crazytown ter acabado, o quadro dizia: pessoa que dedica - Hermione Granger, pessoa a quem é dedicada - Draco Malfoy, Mensagem - vai sonhando... sou muito boa para ti...; música - Bootylicious, Destiny's Child.  
  
A música começou a tocar. Draco perdeu o seu sorriso e parecia extremamente enfurecido. Ao passar por ele, hermione ostentava um sorriso vitorioso. Algumas pessoas aplaudiram o contra-ataque de Hermione. Ela foi sentar-se na sua mesa. Pouco depois Dumbledore apareceu por trás dela agarrando Draco por um braço.  
  
"Vamos Miss Granger. Os chefes de turma têm que dançar juntos pelo menos uma música. Não custa nada."  
  
Arrastados por Dumbledore para a pista de dança, olharam um para o outro com profundo repúdio.  
  
"Nada de danças estúpidas. Sejam civilizados."  
  
A música "More than words" começou a tocar. E no quadro a mensagem era: não são precisas palavras para mostrar o que sentimos. Draco pôs as mãos à volta da cintura de Hermione, e ela à volta do pescoço dele. Começaram a dançar lentamente. Olhavam um para o outro com atenção. Nos olhos deles não era ódio que se via. Era um sentimento que nenhum deles conseguia explicar...  
  
Quando a música acabou Draco e Hermione permaneceram juntos. Dançaram mais uma música. 'Iris' de Goo Goo Dolls. Era se tudo tivesse parado para eles. Só uma voz os chamou à realidade. Era a de Mcgonnagal.  
  
"Vão tirar algumas fotografias para recordação. Vá. Rápido."  
  
"Não podemos passar essa parte professora? Detesto tirar fotografias..." "É para hoje? Do que é que estão à espera?!" Draco e Hermione seguiram caminho bastante contrariados. Quando chegaram à casa das fotografias, podiam escolher o cenário para as fotografias. Ambos concordaram rapidamente que o melhor cenário era o Inferno. Entraram e estavam rodeados de chamas, e pequenos diabos. A máquina começou a disparar. Era uma série de 5 fotografias. Quando acabaram, seguiram caminhos opostos (N\A: as fotos só ficam prontas alguns dias depois e guardam uma surpresa... eheheheheh)  
  
A festa ia prolongar-se por bastante tempo, mas Hermione estava cansada, por isso despediu-se de todos e foi para a sala comum. A sala estava deserta. Hermione subiu para o quarto e ficou lá algum tempo a ler um livro no sofá branco. Depois lembrou-se de que tinha um livro mais interessante na sala comum. Mas ao chegar lá, não foi só o livro que encontrou...  
  
Draco estava com uma bela ruiva dos Ravenclaw aos beijos num dos sofás. Eles nem deram pela presença de Hermione. Como o livro estava debaixo de Draco, Hermione sentou-se no sofá em frente, com uma cara inocente, à espera que alguém reparasse nela. Draco saboreava os beijos de Kelly, quando sentiu uns olhos postos em si. Virou a cabeça lentamente e viu Hermione.  
  
"O que é que queres?"  
  
"Quero o meu livro que está debaixo do teu rabo..."  
  
"Vem buscá-lo."  
  
"Ok. Quando mo quiseres dar, estou aqui à espera."  
  
"Toma lá essa porcaria."  
  
Draco pegou no livro e atirou-o para as mãos de Hermione. Depois voltou-se para Kelly e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ia conseguir que Kelly tirasse a roupa... e muito mais. Ao pegar no livro, Hermione deitou-se no sofá onde estava e começou a ler. Ela sabia que Draco não ia achar muita piada, mas deixou-se ficar só para o irritar. Ele fica tão giro quando está zangado...  
  
Draco começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa de Kelly. Mas esta não deixou, apontando para Hermione. Draco ficou furioso e olhou para Hermione.  
  
"Posso perguntar o que é que estás a fazer?"  
  
"O quê? Ah! Estou a ler."  
  
"Tens umas piadas muita giras... tens tens... não podes ler essa merda lá em cima?!"  
  
"Primeiro: Shakespeare não é merda, segundo: tenho tanto direito de estar aqui como tu, porque esta uma sala para chefes de turma. Percebeste? Eu vou repetir: CHE-FES-DE-TUR-MA."  
  
Hermione soletrou bem todas as letras. E depois voltou a ler. com o ar mais inocente do mundo.  
  
"Sabes Draco, a Hermione tem razão... eu não devia estar aqui..."  
  
"Não tem nada razão! Vamos para o meu quarto. Anda."  
  
Draco levantou-se deitando um olhar de puro veneno a Hermione. E depois deu a mão a Kelly.  
  
"Deixa estar... amanhã encontramo-nos."  
  
"Não! Não ligues ao que essa sangue-de-lama diz..."  
  
"Senhora... Sangue-de-lama por favor. Senhor lagarto malcheiroso..."  
  
"Eu vou andando Draco. vemo-nos amanhã. É melhor. Adeus. Adeus Hermione."  
  
Hermione esboçou um sorriso artificial e acenou a Kelly. Kelly saiu pelo retrato, deixando Draco no meio da sala com cara de parvo.  
  
"O que é que me chamaste?"  
  
Hermione baixou o livro e olhou fixamente para ele, com a sua expressão inocente novamente na cara.  
  
"Lagarto malcheiroso."  
  
"Quem é que pensas que és para me desafiares?"  
  
"Tu falas como se fosses muito importante. Só porque uma pessoa te contraria tu ficas logo agressivo? Sabes rapaz não vais ter um futuro muito bom com esse feitiozinho de merda..."  
  
"E tu deves-te achar muito boa para interromperes a minha noite magnífica."  
  
"Noite magnífica para ti... não sei se reparaste que ela não estava com muita vontade. Eu se fosse a ti começava a rezar para um dia estas meninas não se virarem todas contra ti. E isso vai acontecer um dia."  
  
"Porque estás sempre a dizer isso? Elas adoram-me Granger..."  
  
"Elas adoram-te porque tu és lindo. Mas quando elas perceberem de que tu não as amas e que tudo o que tu lhes segredas aos ouvidos são mentiras, elas vão ter grandes desilusões. Porque tu és como um bloco de gelo... não tens sentimentos."  
  
"Claro. Fala a Miss experiência. O que é que tu sabes da vida? Nada. Especialmente de mim. Tu não me conheces. Só vês a ponta do iceberg."  
  
"Ok. Vamos conhecer-nos. Só vale a verdade. Eu começo. Alguma vez foste verdadeiro com alguma rapariga?"  
  
"Não te vou responder. E sabes o que é que eu acho? Estás mordida de ciúmes porque me desejas loucamente..."  
  
"Eu?! Desejar-te?! Só se estiver louca!"  
  
"Estás a ver? Eu não sou o único que mente..."  
  
"Eu não te quero para nada. Não és homem suficiente para mim..."  
  
"Tens a certeza?"  
  
"Tenho."  
  
"Tens mesmo a certeza?"  
  
"Absoluta."  
  
"Como queiras."  
  
Num movimento rápido Draco atirou-se para cima de Hermione que ainda estava deitada no sofá. Ele pegou nos pulsos dela e levou-os para trás da cabeça dela. Depois sorriu e aproximou a cara.  
  
"Vês? És muito boa, muito mandona, mas comigo em cima não podes fazer nada..."  
  
Hermione estava chocada com o acto de Draco. Draco inclinou-se e beijou os lábios dela com força. Ela não conseguiu resistir por muito tempo, e retribuiu o beijo. Era o melhor beijo que ambos tinham alguma vez experimentado. E durou bastante tempo. Depois pararam para respirar. E então, Draco começou a beijar o pescoço de Hermione... com beijos quentes e demorados. Hermione estava a adorar *agora compreendo porque é que todas querem estar com ele.. ele sabe o que faz...*. Draco também estava a adorar o momento *ela é melhor do que eu pensava... tão doce. Se ela não fosse tão parva eu era capaz... de gostar dela. Apesar de tudo somos muito parecidos... quero que este momento dure para sempre.*  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Hum... o que é?"  
  
"Sabe tão bem ter-te por cima de mim..."  
  
Draco olhou para Hermione e sorriu vitorioso.  
  
"A mim também me sabe bem ter-te por baixo..."  
  
"Pois... mas eu tenho mais que fazer."  
  
Hermione deu uma joelhada no instrumento mais utilizado de Draco, com uma força tal, que Draco escorregou para o chão a gemer de dor. Hermione sentou- se, ajeitou a camisa. Passou por cima por cima de Draco tendo o cuidado de não o pisar, e dirigiu-se ao quarto. Quando lá chegou começou a rir incessantemente, e deixou-se cair na cama a pensar enquanto ria *ele tem que aprender que nem tudo é como ele quer. Esta joelhada foi por todas as coisas más que ele me fez. Já estava a pedi-las há muito tempo.*  
  
Hermione ficou mergulhada no silêncio absoluto, entregue aos seus pensamentos. Pouco tempo depois ouviu a torneira da casa de banho. Draco estava a tomar um duche. Ela levantou-se e foi sentar-se no miradouro ao lado da janela. Ficou a ouvir a água a correr. A seguir de Draco sair, ela ia tomar banho. Depois o barulho parou. E então, a porta do quarto que dava para a casa de banho abriu-se.  
  
E de lá saiu Draco. Tinha apenas uma toalha enrolada à cintura. Ainda estava com o corpo molhado. E Hermione começou a reparar no corpo dele. Tinha o peito bem construído com tudo bem definido. As pernas eram iguais às dos jogadores de futebol. Com músculos muito bem definidos também. Ela nunca tinha visto um corpo assim... ele era perfeito. Mas depois lembrou-se de que era Malfoy que estava ali.  
  
"O que é que estás a fazer no meu quarto?! Sai já!"  
  
"Calma Granger... vim só dizer-te que já podes usar a casa de banho... se quiseres."  
  
"Então deixa-me passar. E vai para o teu quarto!"  
  
"Passa."  
  
Draco não se moveu. E estava a bloquear a entrada para a casa de banho. Sorria maliciosamente para Hermione. Esta não sabia como passar. E não ia por as mãos nele de novo...  
  
"És um bocado atrasado. Para eu passar, tu tens que sair da frente. Queres um desenho?"  
  
"E para eu sair, tu tens que dizer a palavra mágica. Tens 10 segundos."  
  
"Que medo. O que é que me fazes se eu não a disser?"  
  
"O tempo está a passar Granger... 5 segundos..."  
  
"Sai da frente!"  
  
"2...1...0 acabou o tempo..."  
  
Draco largou a toalha que estava à sua cintura. Hermione virou-se rapidamente.  
  
"Ops... caiu..."  
  
Começou a rir. Hermione começou a pensar no que ia fazer *não posso parecer uma miudinha ingénua... já sei! Só olho para cima, empurrou-o e tranco a porta. É isso*  
  
Hermione virou-se e começou a olhar para o tecto. Pôs-se ao lado de Draco e começou a empurrá-lo, mas ele era mais forte e não se mexeu.  
  
"Então Granger? Isso é o melhor que consegues fazer? Além disso tens que me explicar o que é que o tecto tem de tão interessante..."  
  
"DEIXA-ME PASSAR!!!"  
  
Hermione empurrou com mais força. Mas Draco não a deixou vencer e agarrou-a pela cintura, apertando-a contra si.  
  
"E agora? O que é que vais fazer?"  
  
Hermione pensou rapidamente. E então começou a beijá-lo atrás da orelha. Rapidamente sentiu a reacção física de Draco.  
  
"Isso é tão bom Granger..."  
  
E quando ele não estava à espera... Hermione deu-lhe novamente uma joelhada. Draco caiu no chão agarrado com dores.  
  
"Começo a perceber como é que se lida contigo..."  
  
Entrou na casa de banho e trancou a porta.  
  
*************************************  
  
Obrigada a:  
  
Anne Potter - Não me incomodaste nada. Aliás as reviews para mim nunca são um incómodo! O Draco tem roupa muggle, que mandou vir duma loja da Armani... Obrigada pela review!  
  
Pandora - A minha fiel leitora! Tens razão. Eu também sou tua fã! Aqui está o novo capítulo. Obrigada pela ideia da música 'More than words', e obrigada pela review  
  
Belinha - pois é Belinha... inspiração é o que não me tem faltado! Nem sei como! Aqui está o baile muggle. Obrigada pela review!  
  
Dely_li - Obrigada pelos elogios, e obrigada pela review!  
  
Lessy - fiquei muito contente que tivesses gostado! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Rita Malfoy - eu também adoro a descrição do quarto dela. Mas ainda gosto mais da descrição do baile! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Silvy - podes crer! O que eu dava para dormir perto daquele Deus! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Ritinha - tenho a certeza que quero ser jornalista. É a profissão que eu amo. Mas enquanto não sou, vou escrevendo. Obrigada pela review!  
  
Vinny Malfoy - Fico contente que tenhas gostado. Quanto à minha escrita, ela não é formal, é apenas o português que aprendi na escola. Todos os portugueses falam assim. Obrigada pela review!  
  
Agradeço também a: Catarina, Ângela, Vânia, Coxa, Vampira, Ana Alves, Mara.  
  
E agora quero deixar um agradecimento super especial: A RAPARIGA MAIS GENIAL QUE EU CONHECI: SORAIA!!!!!!!!! Miúda, eu adoro-te obrigada por tudo. A serio, do fundo do coração! ;)  
  
*************************************  
  
aqui estão outras das músicas que eu era para por no baile, para eles dançarem: Aerosmith - Don't wanna miss a thing: Ronan Keating - When you say nothing at all; Another level - from the heart; Puddle of Mudd - Blurry; Lauryn Hill - can't take my eyes off you; Avril Lavigne - I'm with you  
  
Fiko tão contente com as vossas reviews! Adoro-as a todas!  
  
Ando a escrever a uma velocidade alucinante! Não faço mais nada! É só ideias... já tenho 4º capitulo, mas aviso já... só ponho se tiver algumas reviews. Por isso carreguem no botão que diz GO. Vamos lá pessoal!  
  
Se kiserem as letras (com ou sem tradução) ou as músicas, digam qql coisa para o meu mail, rita_c22@hotmail.com, e se souberem mais músicas fixes para por no futuro, digam também, uma vez que vão haver mais bailes...  
  
Jokas mt gands pa todos! Adoro-vos mt *********************  
  
P.S: este capítulo foi modificado, e eu kero agradecer muito à Emma q felizmente me chamou à atenção, uma vez que sou super distraída. Brigada ;) 


	4. Verdade ou Consequência?

N\A: Coitadito do Draco, não é verdade? Então neste capítulo para variar não vão haver joelhadas. Mas vão haver outras coisas... não digo mais nada. Leiam, e espero que gostem ;)  
  
Não se esqueçam, o que está dentro de '' são as consciências, e o que está dentro de ** são os pensamentos dos personagens  
  
«=====»«=====»«=====» Verdade ou consequência «=====»«=====»«=====»  
  
Draco não tentou entrar na casa de banho. Hermione presumiu que ele se tinha ido deitar. Hermione começou a experimentar as várias torneiras da banheira (N\A: a banheira em questão é aquela onde no 4º livro o Harry consegue ouvir o ovo. É a banheira dos chefes de turma. Dá para ter lá várias pessoas, e tem imensas torneiras, cada uma com uma funcionalidade diferente. Isto foi só para os mais desatentos...). depois de algum tempo a banheira estava cheia de espuma lilás. Ela entrou e começou a tomar banho. O banho era muito relaxante. Ela quase que podia adormecer. Mas achando que era muito tarde, levantou-se, enrolou-se na toalha e saiu para o quarto. Vestiu a camisa de noite, e deitou-se pensando ainda nos acontecimentos dessa noite...  
  
No outro quarto, Draco também estava acordado. Não conseguia dormir. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Hermione. * Porque é que ela resiste tanto? Eu sei que ela quer estar comigo...* 'já pensaste que ela tem medo do que tu lhe possas fazer?' *não... mas medo do que? Eu não lhe quero fazer mal...* 'mas ela não sabe isso... depois de tanto tempo a seres mau para ela, queres que ela de um momento para o outro comece a gostar de ti?' * porque não? Eu quero-a tanto... ela tem que ser minha.* ' e o Mark? Ele é o teu melhor amigo... e ele disse que a queria primeiro.' *Por favor. Alguma vez o Mark consegue aguentar uma miúda daquelas?* 'sabes Draco, para ficares com ela, vais ter que abdicar de muita coisa. Ela não iria tolerar que andasses com mais raparigas ao mesmo tempo.' *eu sei... eu faço tudo para ficar com ela. Mas também... viste como ela me trata?* 'é natural. Já te disse.' *já sei o que fazer. Vou dar-lhe desprezo. Assim ela implora para ficar como comigo.* 'como se tu conseguisses...'  
  
Depois de tanto pensar, Draco adormeceu pesadamente.  
  
Ao acordar, Hermione estava cheia de fome. Vestiu-se rapidamente e desceu para o salão. Ao chegar lá, apenas encontrou Ginny.  
  
"Bom dia. Onde estão os rapazes?"  
  
"Ainda devem estar a dormir. Como é que foi a tua noite?"  
  
"Agitada..."  
  
Hermione contou a Ginny tudo o que se tinha passado.  
  
"Ele fez mesmo isso? Mione... achas que ele gosta de ti?!"  
  
"Ginny, por favor. Ele só gosta dele próprio."  
  
Ron e Harry entraram no salão. Mal viu Hermione, Ron foi disparado para a mesa.  
  
"Posso perguntar-te uma coisa Hermione?"  
  
"Bom dia para ti também."  
  
"O que é que pensas que andas a fazer com aquele Malfoy?"  
  
"O que é que estás a insinuar?"  
  
"Eu vi-vos a dançar ontem. Chamei-te umas vinte vezes... mas tu nem ouviste não é? Estavas muito ocupada com o teu novo melhor amigo. Não tarda nada vemos-te na mesa dos Slytherin!"  
  
"Paras de ser estúpido?!"  
  
"Não Hermione! Tu é que estás a ser estúpida. O Malfoy é um patife! E tu és uma traidora! Nem acredito que nos fizeste isso!"  
  
Hermione não esperou mais tempo e deu uma bofetada a Ron. Ela não queria, mas ele já estava a abusar. Traidora? Ela? Nunca!  
  
"Se este vai ser o ambiente nesta mesa de hoje em diante, então prefiro tomar as refeições lá fora. Cada vez que me dirigirem insultos deste género, este vai ser o resultado. Adeus."  
  
Hermione pegou numa torrada e saiu. Sentou-se numa das escadarias perto do salão. Estava tão furiosa, que nem conseguia saborear bem a torrada. Pouco depois alguém se sentou ao seu lado. Decidida a dar mais bofetadas se fosse preciso, Hermione virou-se para ver quem era. Era Mark.  
  
"A comer aqui fora e sozinha?"  
  
"É. Não estou para aturar ninguém!"  
  
"Ok. Entendido chefe."  
  
Mark levantou-se, mas ao perceber que tinha sido mal educada, Hermione puxou-o de novo para baixo.  
  
"Desculpa. Não há problema. Estou apenas um bocado nervosa. Tu és o Mark, certo?"  
  
"Sou. E tu és a Hermione, a nossa Chefe de Turma. Estás-te a dar bem com o Draco?"  
  
"Olha Mark, eu e o Draco nunca nos iremos dar bem."  
  
"Ele tem mau feitio. Mas depois de o conheceres ele é bacano. Porque é que estás tão nervosa?"  
  
"Porque às vezes os amigos desiludem-nos... e agora vou isolar-me. Antes só do que mal acompanhada."  
  
"Eu sei o que isso é. Mas olha, sempre que quiseres podes andar comigo. Pode ser que ganhes um amigo novo."  
  
"É uma boa ideia Mark. Sabes, sendo um Slytherin até que não és nada mau..."  
  
"Mark, temos que conversar."  
  
Viraram-se e viram Draco. estava encostado ao corrimão, com um livro debaixo do braço.  
  
"Bom dia Draco. estávamos aqui a conversar... descobri que tens uma chefe de turma muito simpática."  
  
"Nem imaginas quanto. É a senhora simpatia..."  
  
"Qual é o seu problema Senhor Malfoy? Ah! Já sei... o que faz uma crise de abstinência sexual..."  
  
"Vamos Mark?"  
  
"Ai estás a dar desprezo? Muito bem. Ódio com ódio se paga. Até logo Mark."  
  
Hermione levantou-se saiu para o exterior do castelo. Mark virou-se para Draco furioso.  
  
"Qual é a tua ideia? Estávamos a conversar tão bem!"  
  
"Mark, essa miúda é veneno. Não te metas com ela."  
  
Sem dar mais conversa, Draco começou a subir as escadas deixando um Mark incrédulo atrás.  
  
Hermione passou o dia à beira do lago. Estava um dia quente. Hermione olhava com alguma inveja as crianças do primeiro ano que brincavam à apanhada ali perto. Ela queria divertir-se, mas estava muito triste para isso. Depois, ela viu Harry a sair do castelo direito ao lago. Sentou-se ao lado de Hermione.  
  
"Trouxe-te umas pernas de frango. Vi que não almoçaste, e precisas de te alimentar."  
  
"Obrigada papá. Também achas que sou uma traidora?"  
  
"Não. Tu sabes que o Ron só faz isto porque gosta de ti. Ele tá com ciúmes que passes mais tempo com o Malfoy do que com ele."  
  
"Achas que fiz mal em bater-lhe?"  
  
"Acho que exageraste um bocadinho... mas ele também estava a merecer. Ele agora não fala com ninguém. Nem com a Ginny. Está mesmo chateado."  
  
"Eu também estou chateada. E tu és dos poucos amigos que ainda tenho."  
  
Hermione encostou a cabeça ao ombro de Harry, e ficaram os dois em silêncio a olhar o lago. Algum tempo depois Harry falou.  
  
"Tu sentes alguma coisa pelo Malfoy? Sê sincera. Não sai daqui."  
  
"Eu acho que não... mas às vezes acontece ficarmos calados a olhar nos olhos um do outro... e é tão estranho. Os olhos dele parecem doces. Eu gostava de o conhecer. Conhecê-lo como ele é realmente. Porque aquele estilo de mauzão é só uma máscara. Eu gostava de descobrir o verdadeiro Malfoy..."  
  
"És capaz de ter razão. Mas em todo o caso tem cuidado. Mas vamos falar de outra coisa. Amanhã vais ver o jogo de Quidditch?"  
  
"Nem sabia que havia... somos nós que jogamos?"  
  
"Não. Slytherin contra Ravenclaw."  
  
"Sou capaz de ir. Agora vamos jantar."  
  
"Vens jantar à nossa mesa?"  
  
"Vou. Mas não falo com o Ron. Vou ignorá-lo."  
  
Entraram os dois para o castelo, e depois para o salão. Já estava muita gente a comer. Hermione olhou para a mesa dos Slytherin mas não viu, nem Mark, nem Draco. Ron também não estava lá. Então, sentou-se entre Seamus e Neville. Ficou o jantar todo em silêncio, e no fim disse um fraco 'boa noite' e foi para a sala comum dos chefes de turma.  
  
"Angeli Noctis"  
  
O quadro abriu-se e ela entrou. Draco estava deitado no sofá, e parecia estar bastante ocupado com os seus pensamentos. Estava deitado de lado e tinha a cabeça apoiada na mão. Parecia nem ter reparado que Hermione tinha chegado. Fitava o chão com o olhar ausente. Hermione ficou a olhar para ele, ainda na entrada. Ele parecia triste. Quando se apercebeu da presença de Hermione, levantou os olhos do chão e ficou a olhar nos olhos dela. Mas não disse nada. Hermione pendurou a capa no cabide perto do buraco do retrato e concentrada no desprezo que tinha que lhe dar, subiu as escadas e foi para o seu quarto.  
  
No dia seguinte, Hermione acordou cedo para fazer alguns trabalhos de casa. Pouco tempo depois tinha acabado. Levantou-se e começou a arrumar os livros na sua prateleira. Depois ouviu a porta de Draco e ouviu descer as escadas. Virou-se e viu Draco já equipado e segurando a sua vassoura. Ele ainda tinha uma expressão um pouco triste e murmurou.  
  
"Bom dia."  
  
Vendo que ele não lhe estava a dar desprezo, Hermione decidiu não ser injusta e falar também.  
  
"Bom dia. Nervoso?"  
  
"Nem por isso. Vais para o salão?"  
  
"Vou."  
  
"Eu também... se quiseres... podes vir comigo..."  
  
"Pode ser."  
  
Hermione vestiu a sua capa preta, e ambos saíram da sala. Durante todo o caminho para o salão eles estiveram em silêncio. Quando chegaram ao salão, a agitação era enorme. Quando viram Draco, todos os Slytherin começaram a aplaudir. Na hora de se separarem para irem para as respectivas mesas, Draco disse.  
  
"Então até logo."  
  
"Até logo. E boa sorte."  
  
"Obrigada."  
  
Ron estava sentado e depois de ver hermione a falar com Draco começou a olhar para o tecto, distraído. Hermione aproximou-se e sentou-se.  
  
"Bom dia a todos!"  
  
Todos comeram rapidamente para chegarem a tempo ao jogo. O ambiente no campo era de excitação total. Depois de instalados nas bancadas, o jogo começou. Hermione olhou para baixo e viu a cabeça loira de Malfoy a levantar voo.  
  
Passado algum tempo o jogo estava a 40 - 10, e ganhavam os Ravenclaw. E então Draco, que era o que estava mais acima de todos, juntamente com o seeker dos Ravenclaw, começou a descer vertiginosamente. Ao pensar que ele tinha avistado a snitch também o seeker dos Ravenclaw começou a descer. Estavam quase no chão, quando Draco levantou voo novamente. A snitch brilhava bem lá em cima. Quando percebeu a tentativa de despiste de Draco, o seeker dos Ravenclaw curvou e subiu. Mas, era tarde demais. Draco já tinha fechado os seus dedos em torno da snitch. A bancada dos Slytherin explodiu de alegria. As restantes estavam bastante desiludidas. Draco deu uma volta ao campo em cima da vassoura exibindo a snitch com um sorriso vitorioso.  
  
O estádio foi ficando vazio à medida que todos saíam. Hermione passou o resto do dia com Harry e Ron (se bem que o último não lhe dirigia a palavra). Estiveram a tarde toda na biblioteca a acabar um trabalho de história. E depois de jantarem foram para a torre dos Gryffindor. Hermione ficou lá muito tempo a conversar com Parvati, Lavender e Ginny. Quando todos começaram a deitar-se era meia noite e meia. Hermione despediu-se, e dirigiu-se à sala comum ansiando por descanso.  
  
Quando chegou ao quadro, Zeus parecia bastante maldisposto.  
  
"Passa-se alguma coisa?"  
  
"entra e verás!"  
  
"Angeli noctis."  
  
Zeus deu passagem a Hermione. Ela ficou de boca aberta ao entrar na sala comum. Os sofás tinham sido afastados e deviam estar cerca de 20 Slytherin na sala. Todos do 7º ano. Estavam espalhadas garrafas de cerveja por todo lado. Pareciam estar a festejar a vitória no Quidditch. Ninguém reparou em Hermione, excepto Pansy.  
  
"Drakie! Olha a sangue-de-lama!"  
  
Draco que estava de costas agarrado a Sarah dos Slytherin, virou-se e falou com Hermione.  
  
"O que é que se passa?"  
  
"Isso pergunto eu! Vocês não têm a vossa sala comum?!"  
  
"Temos. Mas o Snape não queria que fizéssemos barulho. Por isso trouxe alguns amigos..."  
  
"Alguns?! Espera até a Mcgonnagal saber disto!"  
  
"Ela só sabe disto se tu lhe contares. Se não queres ser incomodada tens bom remédio. Vai para o teu quarto. Bons sonhos..."  
  
Draco voltou-se de novo para Sarah. Hermione atravessou a sala em direcção às escadas. Mas sentiu um braço a agarrá-la. Virou-se e viu Mark.  
  
"Não vás já. Fica aqui um bocado."  
  
"Não Mark. Estou cansada."  
  
"Deixa-a Mark. A sangue-de-lama não tem coragem para jogar verdade ou consequência com os Slytherin..."  
  
Pansy olhava para Hermione com um sorriso de malícia a desafiá-la. Hermione pôs a mão na anca decidida e voltou-se para Pansy.  
  
"Ai não? Vamos lá jogar então!"  
  
Pansy parecia um pouco desiludida. Bertha, uma das piores raparigas Slytherin começou a dirigir o jogo. Sentaram-se todos em círculo no chão. E Bertha começou a falar.  
  
"Muito bem. Vale tudo. Tudo mesmo! E quem escolhe verdade não pode mesmo mentir. E começo eu. Escolho... Granger. Verdade ou consequência?"  
  
Não querendo parecer uma menina da mamã, Hermione respondeu.  
  
"Consequência, claro."  
  
"Isso mesmo. Beija o Draco e o Mark, e diz-nos quem beija melhor..."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Draco olhava para Hermione com um sorriso na cara. Mark também sorria. Então Hermione virou-se para Mark e beijou-o. Foi um longo beijo... as raparigas Slytherin pareciam estar a delirar. Quando acabaram de se beijar, Hermione virou-se para Draco, e começou a beijá-lo. O beijo também foi bem longo. A maioria das raparigas estavam furiosas, sendo Draco o mais desejado. Quando acabaram, Bertha perguntou.  
  
"Então Granger... tira-nos as dúvidas... quem beija melhor? Tens que ser mesmo sincera."  
  
"Os dois beijam muito bem... são muito parecidos..."  
  
"Não te metas com tretas! Que eles são bons não é novidade para nós. Vamos, quem beija melhor?"  
  
"Bem... não tenho bem a certeza. Mas acho que é o... Malfoy."  
  
Draco sorriu triunfante. Hermione olhou para Mark e encolheu os ombros. O jogo continuou. Pansy desafiou Draco a fazer um striptease, mas ele preferiu castigo. Disse que não ficava nu para toda a gente... só para as mais especiais. E depois olhou de lado para Hermione que ficou ligeiramente corada. As horas iam passando à medida que o jogo decorria. Depois chegou novamente a vez de Bertha.  
  
"Draco. Verdade ou consequência?"  
  
"Consequência."  
  
"Tens que beijar a Granger durante oito minutos, amanhã no salão principal à hora do pequeno almoço."  
  
Hermione e Draco levantaram-se de um pulo ao mesmo tempo, e gritaram também ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"NUNCA!!!"  
  
"Muito bem. O castigo é beijares o Snape na boca durante a aula de poções com os Gryffindor. E não vale modificar-lhe a memória depois do beijo. O que escolhes?"  
  
Draco e Hermione entreolharam-se.  
  
"Escolho beijar a Granger..."  
  
"Muito bem. Amanhã ao pequeno almoço queremos ver..."  
  
Decididos a continuar o jogo pela noite fora, Hermione fez um sinal a Draco para começar a evacuar a sala. Draco acenou com a cabeça.  
  
"Oiçam, já é muito tarde. É melhor é irem andando para os dormitórios."  
  
Começaram todos a levantar-se e Sarah dirigiu-se a Draco.  
  
"Vais levar-nos Draco? depois podias subir ao meu quarto..."  
  
"Não Sarah. O Mark leva-te... ele faz-te companhia..."  
  
Draco olhou para Mark e piscou-lhe o olho. E ambos sorriram maliciosamente. Hermione estava perto das portas da varanda a olhar para o exterior (N\A: penso que não tinha explicado antes, mas as duas portas que estão de frente para a entrada do retrato, são uma enorme varanda.) e depois sentiu uma mão no ombro. Voltou-se e viu Mark. Iluminado pela luz da lua, Mark ficava ainda mais bonito.  
  
"Vou-me embora... vim só desejar-te boa noite..."  
  
"Obrigada. Boa noite para ti também."  
  
Mark deu dois beijos na face de Hermione e vice versa. Depois virou-se em direcção ao retrato. Mas ainda parou e voltou-se de novo para Hermione.  
  
"É verdade... adorei o beijo... até amanhã..."  
  
E saiu com Sarah atrás. Draco começou a fazer o lixo desaparecer com a varinha.  
  
"Malfoy, tu e o Mark partilham tudo não é?"  
  
Ele parou subitamente e virou-se para Hermione.  
  
"O que é que tens a ver com isso?"  
  
"Nada... curiosidade."  
  
Draco aproximou-se de Hermione e também se encostou à varanda. Ficou muito perto dela, e sorriu.  
  
"Porquê? Também queres ser partilhada por nós?"  
  
Hermione levantou a mão e deu uma grande bofetada a Draco. Era a segunda bofetada em dois dias. A este ritmo, no fim do ano, todos os rapazes de Hogwarts terão a marca da mão de Hermione. Draco levou a mão à cara e começou a rir, olhando de lado para Hermione.  
  
"Vais pagar bem caro por isto Granger..."  
  
"Pois. Boa noite..."  
  
Hermione pôs o pé no primeiro degrau das escadas. Mas a voz de Draco fê-la parar.  
  
"É sempre assim não é Granger? Deitas as bombas e depois foges para não te queimares... és muito esperta..."  
  
Hermione desceu de novo e encostou o corpo dela ao de Draco. Pôs as mãos na cintura e ficou a olhar para Draco. Como ele era mais alto que ela, ela teve que se esticar um pouco para ficar ao nível dele.  
  
"Muito bem. Estou aqui. E não vou ser a primeira a sair. Vamos lá Machão! Não me ias fazer pagá-las?"  
  
Por momentos Draco esqueceu-se de tudo e ficou a olhar fixamente para Hermione. Ele já nem se lembrava de que eles estavam a ter uma discussão...  
  
"Então?! Agora ficaste sem pio, foi? Também acho. È melhor ficares de boca fechada e pareceres estúpido, do que a abrires e tirares todas as dúvidas!"  
  
Ao ouvir isto Draco parecia que tinha acordado de novo.  
  
"Granger, eu sou maior que tu, e mais forte também... nem te passa pela cabeça o que te posso fazer..."  
  
"Nem me interessa. Eu sei que não fazes. E sabes porquê? Porque eu sei que esse ar de mau é só para armar, e que aí dentro há uma pessoa boa."  
  
"Não gozes comigo Granger. Eu posso controlar-te se quiser."  
  
"Experimenta."  
  
"Eu sei o que é que estás a pensar. Se eu fizer alguma coisa vais dar-me uma joelhada. E isso começa a ser velho. Porque é que não admites que me queres? Tu sabes que eu tenho razão."  
  
Hermione afastou-se um pouco e pôs o braço em frente aos olhos de Draco.  
  
"Belisca o meu braço."  
  
"Desculpa?"  
  
"Belisca. Ou é muito difícil para ti?"  
  
Draco revirou os olhos, e beliscou o braço de Hermione. Ela baixou o braço e olhou para ele inocentemente.  
  
"Agora que já sentis-te a minha carne, diz-me. Eu sou uma boneca insuflável para tu brincares?"  
  
"O que é que queres dizer?"  
  
"É simples. Eu não sou uma das parvas com que tu andas. Entendes? Eu não quero um namorado por noite. Eu quero uma coisa séria. E tu não me podes dar isso."  
  
"Acorda para o mundo real. Nenhum rapaz quer uma coisa séria. Nenhum."  
  
"Ai não?"  
  
"Não."  
  
"Então vamos fazer uma aposta."  
  
"Qual é?"  
  
"Eu mostro-te que consigo arranjar um namorado a sério, e tu mostras-me que consegues arranjar uma namorada a sério. Em quatro dias. É justo não é?"  
  
"Como queiras querida Granger... e o que é que apostamos?"  
  
Hermione começou a pensar.  
  
"Já sei. Se eu ganhar, tens que pedir desculpa de joelhos no grande salão a todas as raparigas que magoaste."  
  
"Muito bem. E se eu ganhar tu passas uma noite na minha cama. Apenas dormir."  
  
"Não há problema eu vou ganhar. Eu sei que tu não consegues deixar de ser infiel. Feito. A partir de amanhã começamos."  
  
Ambos apertaram as mãos.  
  
"Agora vamos dormir."  
  
Começaram a andar para lados opostos. E então Draco chamou Hermione de novo.  
  
"Granger... vemo-nos ao pequeno almoço. A minha língua mal pode esperar... boa noite. E sonha comigo."  
  
Hermione revirou os olhos e foi deitar-se.  
  
Draco acordou e eram oito da manhã. Era a hora perfeita para fazer a consequência, enquanto não estivessem professores no salão. Draco abriu lentamente a porta de Hermione para a acordar. O dossel tinha as cortinas fechadas. Ele aproximou-se e abriu um pouco a cortina. Subiu para cima da cama. Havia claridade suficiente para ver o corpo dela. Mais uma vez os pensamentos de Draco ficaram bloqueados com a beleza dela. Ele inclinou-se sobre ela e começou a beijar-lhe a face. Com beijos pequenos e quentes. E a sussurrar ao ouvido dela.  
  
"Hermione... acorda."  
  
Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e soltou um grito quando o viu na cama.  
  
"O QUE É QUE ESTÁS A FAZER?!!!"  
  
"Calma Granger. Vim só acordar-te. É melhor fazermos agora a consequência, enquanto os professores não estão no salão."  
  
"tens razão. Agora... SAI!!!"  
  
Algum tempo depois ambos desceram, e saíram juntos. Quando chegaram ao Salão, Bertha começou a apontar, e correu para eles.  
  
"Até que enfim! Então é assim, metam-se no meio das quatro mesas, e beijem- se. Eu estou ao vosso lado e vou contar o tempo. Quando acabar eu digo."  
  
De repente Hermione e Draco começaram a sentir os olhares caírem sobre eles. Puseram-se bem no meio do salão. E Draco sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione:  
  
"Estás pronta?"  
  
"estou..."  
  
Draco pôs os braços em volta da cintura dela. E começaram a beijar-se. Nesse instante todos no salão ficaram atónitos a olhar. À medida que o beijo ia avançando, Hermione pôs as mãos à volta do pescoço dele. E os minutos foram passando... e passando... e Bertha gritou.  
  
"Ok. Acabou. Passaram os oito minutos. Podem parar."  
  
Mas eles não pararam. Tudo à sua volta parecia que tinha ficado sem som...  
  
"Eu disse que já acabou... Draco? Granger? Vocês estão a ouvir-me? Já podem largar-se..."  
  
E eles continuaram. Mas como o ser humano precisa de oxigénio, eles pararam de se beijar, mas não se largaram. E ficaram a olhar um para o outro. Só se voltaram a ligar à terra quando Pansy se meteu no meio deles.  
  
"Drakie! O tempo já acabou querido. A tua tortura já acabou. Vem comer. Estás com mau aspecto."  
  
Draco e Hermione afastaram-se sempre a olharem um para o outro, sem pestanejar, em silêncio.  
  
«=====»«=====»«=====»«=====»«=====»«=====»  
  
Agradecimentos da praxe:  
  
Vinny Malfoy - o português é de Portugal, porque eu também o sou lol Obrigada pela review!  
  
Emma - OBRIGADA!!! Foste uma krida em chamar-me à atenção uma vez que sou super distraída! Fikei muito contente q tivesses gostado! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Lessy - Obrigada pelos elogios, e obrigada pela review!  
  
Dely_li - pds crer! A parte do fim também é uma das minhas preferidas. Obrigada pela review!  
  
Belinha - pois é... pobre Draco... mas melhores dias virão... Obrigada pela review!  
  
Pandora - as do Pedro Abrunhosa são lindas, e as dos linkin park tb. Vou pensar mt bem! Obrigada pela review mamã!  
  
Karla Malfoy - pela tua review pareces ser mt simpática! Ainda bem que gostaste, espero q gostes deste tb! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Anna Potter - não vejo nenhum problema com o tamanho da review. Qt à tua pergunta, tens q ver os próximos capítulos para saber, espero q te agradem. Obrigada pela review!  
  
KK-Watson - pois, o Draco não pode ter logo tudo pois não? Tem que sofrer um bocado... Obrigada pela review!  
  
Ritinha - estás a começar a gostar do Draco... quem é q não gosta? Ele é perfeito! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Rita Malfoy - eu também adoro a parte das dedicatórias de músicas, principalmente da música dos crazy town pq axo q tem td a ver com Malfoy! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Agradeço também a: Catarina, Ângela, Vânia, Vampira, Coxa, e Ana Alves.  
  
E como no fim vêm os maiores aqui está o agradecimento especial: Obrigada Soraia! Tu tens ideias excelentes, dás umas ajudas fixes! Bigada ***************  
  
«=====»«=====»«=====»«=====»«=====»«=====»  
  
Esperem pa ver os próximos capítulos, tenho a certeza absoluta q vão adorar. Já tenho próximo escrito, mas para pôr vou precisar q deixem as vossas reviews, ok? Deixem mts mts mts mts mts reviews lindas e maravilhosas, pq eu adoro-as lol  
  
Jokas do tamanho do mundo pa todos ;) 


	5. Quem ganha?

************************ Quem ganha? ********************  
  
Quando chegou à mesa dos Gryffindor, Hermione constatou que todos olhavam para ela, incrédulos. Ron estava branco como a cal, Ginny estava com a boca aberta, tal como Neville, e Harry parecia ter parado no tempo. Sem dar tempo a nenhuma acusação, Hermione começou de imediato a falar, depois de se sentar.  
  
"Antes que me atirem com os vossos copos, e me matem, deixem explicar o que acabaram de ver. Isto foi apenas o resultado de um jogo estúpido. Eu continuo a odiar o Malfoy."  
  
Mas as expressões não mudaram. Tentando mudar o assunto, Hermione disse.  
  
"Neville, podes passar-me uma torrada?"  
  
"Que jogo foi esse?"  
  
Harry parecia ter acordado da sua viagem a um mundo longínquo. Tinha uma expressão calma, mas os olhos estavam com um brilho que não era o normal.  
  
"Verdade ou consequência, com os Slytherin. Eles apareceram de surpresa na sala comum, e eu não ia deixá-los sozinhos. Eles desafiaram-me e eu joguei."  
  
"O que é que fizeste mais nesse jogo?"  
  
"Nada. Só disse verdades."  
  
"O que é que se passa Mione? A Hermione que eu conheço, assim que visse os Slytherin a entrar na sala comum tinha ido buscar a professora Mcgonnagal. Estás diferente..."  
  
"Podes crer. Estou diferente! E vocês não fazem o mínimo para me compreender. Vamos fazer o seguinte: deixem-me viver a minha vida, eu deixo- vos viver a vossa. Quem não gostar da minha maneira de ser, pode deixar de falar comigo no mesmo momento, porque eu não gosto de cínicos. Isto começa a tornar-se cansativo."  
  
Hermione levanta-se de novo, e parte para a entrada do castelo, com todo o salão fixo nela. Estava furiosa. Como é que os seus próprios amigos podiam ser tão injustos? Decidida a fazer tudo sozinha, consultou o horário para ver a próxima aula. Poções com Slytherin. *Óptimo. O dia tá cada vez melhor!* ainda era cedo, mas Hermione começou a dirigir-se às masmorras. Quando começou a andar, uma voz chamou-a. Ela virou-se e viu Mark. Ele fez um sinal para ela esperar.  
  
"Bom dia. Vais para as masmorras?"  
  
"Bom dia. Vou."  
  
"Posso ir contigo?"  
  
"Claro. O Draco?"  
  
"Está no salão com a Sarah."  
  
Começaram a andar, não muito depressa. Hermione estava calada, e fitava o chão.  
  
"O que é que se passa Hermione? Queres contar?"  
  
"Estou farta de tudo. Só me apetece atirar-me duma torre. Os meus amigos estão a ser injustos comigo, e provavelmente já nem falam comigo."  
  
"Então, não são amigos. Sabes, os verdadeiros amigos aparecem nas alturas difíceis. Não te quero ver a andar por aí sozinha e triste. A partir de agora andas comigo. Ok?"  
  
Hermione sorriu um pouco. *este Mark é mesmo muito simpático. E preocupa-se mesmo comigo*  
  
"Está bem. Obrigada Mark. És muito simpático."  
  
"Ora, para que é que servem os amigos?"  
  
Hermione sorriu uma vez mais.  
  
"Hermione, é sempre assim que te quero ver. A sorrir. És bonita demais para estares triste. Como é que uma miúda como tu não tem namorado? Estão cegos?"  
  
"Oh... não faço ideia... também não sou nada de especial..."  
  
"Nada de especial?! Ok. Então tu é que és a cega. Eu não me importava nada de ser teu namorado..."  
  
Hermione corou ligeiramente, e Mark sorriu.  
  
"Queres jantar comigo hoje?"  
  
"Onde?"  
  
"Eu desvio alguma comida do salão e comemos numa das salas abandonadas. Assim ninguém nos chateia. O que achas?"  
  
"Acho óptimo."  
  
Tinham chegado às masmorras. Sentaram-se no chão do corredor perto da sala do Snape. Estavam a conversar alegremente, quando chegou Draco e Sarah. Mal chegou, Draco olhou para os dois, um pouco de lado, e Hermione fez meio sorriso. Não demorou muito para que toda gente chegasse. Harry e Ron foram dos últimos. Depois Snape chegou. Entrou, com as turmas atrás. Hermione sentou-se numa mesa isolada, e logo a seguir Harry e Ron sentaram-se ao lado dela. Pareciam estar a tentar que Hermione os perdoasse, mas ela não lhes dirigiu a palavra. Até porque Snape começou de imediato a falar.  
  
"Muito bem, hoje vamos fazer uma poção muito potente, e que exige muita concentração. Não vou perdoar erros. Vou organizar-vos em pares. Potter, Goyle; Weasley, Crabbe; Malfoy, Harrison (N\A: é a Bertha. a do jogo. Lembram-se?); Granger, Parkinson..."  
  
E assim continuou até que todos tivessem par. Deu as instruções, e todos começaram a trabalhar. Hermione e Draco estavam em pontas opostas da sala. Na mesa de Draco, este estava um pouco distante. Bertha apoiou a cabeça na mão e ficou a observá-lo.  
  
"Como é que vão as coisas com a Sarah?"  
  
Draco respondeu pouco entusiasmado.  
  
"Bem..."  
  
Bertha começou a sorrir sarcasticamente.  
  
"O que é? Não acreditas? Eu e a Sarah estamos muito bem."  
  
"Podes enganar todos. Mas a mim não me consegues enganar. Conheço-te melhor do que qualquer um dos teus amigos. Não é da Sarah que tu gostas..."  
  
"É. Agora conheces-me melhor do que eu próprio. Então diz-me lá. De quem é que eu gosto?"  
  
"Conta-me Draco. O que é que sentiste com aquele beijo?"  
  
Draco corou um pouco mas não respondeu.  
  
"Vês? É dela que tu gostas. E vais negá-lo sempre. Aprende a ter sentimentos Draco. Vais ver que não perdes nada..."  
  
"Eu odeio a Granger. Apenas a desejo. Tal como todos os rapazes. Eu gosto é da Sarah."  
  
"Pois... é óbvio..."  
  
Continuaram a fazer a poção em silêncio.  
  
*  
  
O dia passou a voar. O frio instalou-se em Hogwarts. Já muitos andavam enrolados nos seus mantos.  
  
Hermione passou o dia com Mark. Ambos descobriram que tinham imensas coisas em comum. E ao fim da tarde Hermione foi para a sua sala comum. Subiu para o quarto. Decidida a tomar um banho antes de ir ter com Mark, abriu a porta da casa de banho, mas percebeu que Draco estava lá dentro. Então, vestiu o seu biquini preto, pegou no champô e na toalha e entrou. Draco estava de boxers a lavar os dentes. Quando viu Hermione (com muito pouca roupa...) quase deixou cair a escova de dentes, ao constatar que o corpo dela era perfeito. Ficou a olhar fixamente com a escova na mão. E então, com a máxima simplicidade, Hermione pôs o champô na borda da banheira, e pousou a toalha. Draco não pode evitar, e teve que se meter com ela...  
  
"Granger, acho que o Dumbledore não vai achar muita piada... banhistas no lago a esta altura do ano... olha, o lago deve estar gelado, eu se fosse a ti tinha cuidado."  
  
Hermione começou a abrir as torneiras da banheira.  
  
"Não sejas estúpido. Eu não vou para o lago. Vou tomar banho. Mas como tenho um mirone sempre por perto, tenho que tomar precauções..."  
  
"Não vais tomar banho não senhora... caso não tenhas reparado, eu estava aqui primeiro. Tenho um encontro, por isso tenho que me despachar."  
  
"Pois é, lagarto malcheiroso. Eu também tenho um encontro, e também não me posso demorar, por isso eu vou primeiro."  
  
"Não, não vais."  
  
A banheira estava cheia. Num gesto rápido, Draco tirou os boxers e atirou- se para dentro da água. Hermione olhou para ele, chocada, e ele começou a sorrir vitorioso.  
  
"Ok. Ganhaste. Mas despacha-te!"  
  
Hermione agachou-se na borda da banheira para apanhar as coisas dela. E Draco aproveitou para lhe apontar o chuveiro e a molhar dos pés à cabeça. Depois começou a rir incessantemente.  
  
"Ficas muito sexy molhada Granger..."  
  
"Não sei o que é que tomas para ser tão estúpido, mas parabéns, porque resulta!!! Lá fora tá frio e agora vou constipar-me!"  
  
"Tens bom remédio... vem tomar banho agora. Há espaço para todos."  
  
"Prefiro morrer de pneumonia a ter que partilhar uma banheira contigo..."  
  
Draco pegou nas pernas de Hermione, e puxou-a para a banheira. Depois olhou para ela inocentemente.  
  
"Ops... agora ainda estás mais molhada..."  
  
Vendo que não tinha outra alternativa senão tomar banho, Hermione pegou na sua esponja e virou-se de costas para Draco. E então, ele encostou-se a Hermione por trás, deixando-a presa entre a parede e ele. Depois encostou os lábios ao ouvido dela e segredou.  
  
"Deixas-me eu dar-te banho?"  
  
E ela apenas respondeu.  
  
"Deixa-me virar para te dar a resposta..."  
  
Draco deu a Hermione apenas o espaço para ela se virar. Estavam tão perto que era difícil respirar. Hermione colocou os braços em volta do pescoço do Draco, e respondeu de maneira sedutora.  
  
"Não."  
  
Depois largou-lhe o pescoço, empurrou-o para trás e deitou-lhe a língua de fora. Draco para se vingar começou a atirar-lhe água para a cara. Ela retribuiu da mesma maneira. Estiveram bastante tempo a assim, entre risos e brincadeiras. A seguir Draco atirou-se para cima de Hermione, e começaram a lutar os dois, sempre a rir em jeito de brincadeira. Então, Hermione empurrou Draco, e ele caiu com ela ao colo, numa zona mais alta (N\A: passo a explicar: esta banheira tem tipo um degrau que serve para eles se sentarem. Tipo jacuzzi. Muito finos...) Não conseguiam parar de rir. Mas aos poucos, o riso ia cessando... e eles começaram a olhar fixamente nos olhos um do outro. O riso parou. Apenas sobrou um pequeno sorriso na cara de cada um. A pouco e pouco os lábios deles iam-se aproximando... cada vez mais... e mais... chegaram a roçar-se ao de leve, mas Hermione saiu do colo de Draco e este afastou-se. E ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"Tenho namorado" e "Tenho namorada"  
  
E depois disseram.  
  
"Sério" e "Séria"  
  
Ao aperceberem-se do que tinham dito olharam bruscamente um para o outro. E novamente falaram ao mesmo tempo: "JÁ?"  
  
O banho ficou por ali. Ambos saíram e enrolaram-se nas toalhas. Saíram para os quartos sempre em silêncio.  
  
*  
  
Depois de se arranjar, Hermione foi ter com Mark. Ele estava à espera dela com um autêntico banquete. Comeram e beberam, sempre a conversar. Passaram assim bastante tempo. Mark contou a Hermione um pouco da sua vida, e ela fez o mesmo. Quando acabaram com toda a comida, Mark pegou na mão de Hermione e fez um sinal para ela ir com ele. Apontou a varinha à lareira, e um lindo fogo vermelho acendeu-se. Mark sentou-se no chão em frente à lareira e Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado. Ele olhou para ela, sorriu e disse.  
  
"Sabes Mione, tenho uma pergunta a fazer-te..."  
  
"Diz Mark..."  
  
"Queres namorar comigo?"  
  
Hermione sorriu e pensou um pouco. *ele é tão simpático... é capaz de não ser má ideia. Ele parece ser mesmo bom. Se não resultar acabo. É tão simples como isso.*  
  
"Quero."  
  
Mark beijou Hermione com paixão. E passaram o tempo agarrados e em silêncio. À meia-noite, cada um foi para a sua sala comum. Hermione deitou- se a pensar nos acontecimentos do dia. *Estou tão feliz! Aquele Mark é mesmo um querido...* 'gostas mesmo dele?' *claro que gosto! Ele é o meu namorado...* 'é claro que não gostas. Só fizeste isto por causa da aposta. Tu sabes perfeitamente que o Mark não consegue ter uma só namorada' *não quero discutir contigo. Eu sei que gosto do Mark. Eu odeio o Malfoy.* 'Tudo bem. É a ti própria que estás a enganar...'  
  
Hermione adormeceu a pensar no que a sua consciência lhe tinha dito...  
  
*  
  
Os dias seguintes decorreram normalmente. Hermione e Mark tinham um namoro assumido, assim como Draco e Sarah. Sempre que os casais se cruzavam, Draco e Hermione trocavam olhares de ódio e mal se falavam. Hermione voltou a comer na mesa dos Gryffindor, e voltou a falar com todos (embora ninguém concordasse com o namoro dela com Mark). Ron ainda falava um pouco rancoroso. Draco estava constantemente a lembrar Hermione da aposta.  
  
E esse dia chegou. O dia em que a aposta acabava. Tudo estava calmo. Mas era uma calma aparente. Às dez horas da noite, Draco e Hermione encontravam- se na sala comum para saber o que se passava. De manhã Hermione ia sozinha para o salão. E depois ouviu uma voz a chamá-la.  
  
"Granger! Espera!"  
  
Hermione virou-se e viu Bertha a aproximar-se ofegante.  
  
"Bom dia. Passa-se alguma coisa?"  
  
"Tenho que te contar uma coisa..."  
  
"Diz."  
  
"O Mark não é fiel."  
  
"O quê?!"  
  
"Ouviste bem Granger. E posso provar-te agora mesmo se quiseres."  
  
"Como..."  
  
Bertha pegou no braço de Hermione e arrastou-a pelos corredores. Pararam em frente à porta de uma sala de aulas abandonada. Bertha abriu um pouco a porta e disse.  
  
"Espreita."  
  
Hermione olhou lá para dentro. Mark estava deitado em cima duma rapariga. era uma Slytherin. Estava a beijar-se e depois Mark sorriu. Iam levantar- se. Hermione fechou a porta rapidamente. Bertha olhava para ela um pouco preocupada. Mas Hermione permaneceu calma.  
  
"Eles vão sair. Vamos esconder-nos atrás daquela estátua."  
  
Hermione puxou Bertha e esconderam-se atrás da estátua de um dragão. Pouco depois as duas puderam ver Mark a sair sozinho.  
  
"Cínico. Faz isto para ninguém perceber..."  
  
Bertha parecia mesmo sincera, mas Hermione estava a estranhar a atitude dela. Permaneceram ali. Algum tempo depois a rapariga saiu e dirigiu-se ao salão. Era a ocasião que Hermione esperava.  
  
"Porque é que me contaste isto?"  
  
"Porque tu não mereces o que ele te faz. Mereces muito melhor. Eu não estava a gostar ver-te a fazer figura de parva. Achei que devias saber. O Mark sempre foi um sacana..."  
  
"Fizeste bem. Deixa lá. Obrigada. Só perdi a aposta."  
  
"Que aposta?"  
  
"Uma que eu fiz com o Malfoy. Para ver quem conseguia ter um relacionamento sério. Pelos vistos já perdi... Como é que o Malfoy vai com a Sarah?"  
  
"Excelente. Eu até estranhei. Ele ainda não a traiu uma única vez. Tenho a certeza."  
  
"Que chatice... bom, vamos para o salão. Tenho um assunto a tratar com o Mark..."  
  
"O que é que vais fazer?!"  
  
"Espera que já vês. Ninguém faz de mim parva."  
  
Hermione começou a andar muito rapidamente para o salão com Bertha no seu encalço. Bertha estava muito curiosa. Ao entrar no salão, Hermione foi disparada para a mesa dos Gryffindor. Mandou com os livros para cima da mesa, fazendo com que as atenções se voltassem para si. Harry já estava preparado para perguntar o que se passava, mas Hermione falou primeiro.  
  
"Já venho."  
  
Cerrou os punhos e dirigiu-se para a mesa dos Slytherin. Mark estava sentado no meio e à frente dele havia um espaço vazio. Hermione encostou-se à mesa e bateu com as mãos com força na mesa. Com o ruído, muitas cabeças se viraram para ela. Incluindo Mark que disse.  
  
"Bom dia Mione... passa-se alguma coisa?"  
  
"Por acaso até se passa. Olha bem para a minha testa."  
  
Mark olhou confuso e respondeu.  
  
"O que é que tem de mal?"  
  
"Como é que achas que lhe ficam um par de cornos?"  
  
Mark sorriu mostrando-se tranquilo. Draco que se sentava ao lado de Mark, estava a prestar imensa atenção com o copo de sumo na mão, bebendo aos poucos.  
  
"Não sei ao que é que te referes..."  
  
"Alguém tem uma pena por aí? Parece-me que aqui o Mark precisa de um desenho... mas eu vou simplificar. Julgas que eu sou estúpida? Olha que não sou. E comigo tu não brincas. A minha testa é bonita assim. Lisinha."  
  
Hermione desviou a atenção para Draco, sorrindo para ele.  
  
"Como é que está o sumo?"  
  
Percebendo o que ela queria, Draco sorriu maldosamente.  
  
"Muito saboroso... queres provar?"  
  
"Quero... obrigada és muito gentil."  
  
Draco deu o copo a Hermione, e esta despejou-o em cima da cabeça de Mark. Muitos começaram a rir e a bater palmas. Hermione simplesmente sorriu e disse.  
  
"Está tudo acabado entre nós. Adeus querido..."  
  
Mark sacudia o sumo, furioso. E olhava para Hermione de lado e ameaçadoramente. Ela fez o seu percurso de volta para a mesa dos Gryffindor sorrindo maldosamente. Mal lá chegou sentou-se e começou a comer com o ar mais simples do mundo. Ron tinha uma cara de felicidade pura.  
  
"Mione! És genial!"  
  
"Eu sei..."  
  
Todos se riram alegres. O dia continuou sem mais percalços. Sempre que se cruzavam, Draco sorria a Hermione dizendo que aposta estava quase a acabar. Hermione tinha perdido. E ela odiava perder. Agora ir ter que passar a noite com Draco.  
  
Às dez horas Hermione dirigiu-se calmamente para a sua sala comum. Não tinha pressa nenhuma em chegar lá. Mas encontrou Draco num dos corredores.  
  
"Olha olha... a perdedora... pronta para dormir?"  
  
"Acho que temos que conversar primeiro."  
  
"Sou todo ouvidos..."  
  
"Tu podes ter ganho a aposta, mas ao dormires comigo, não estás a ser justo com a tua namorada. Logo, isso não é um relacionamento sério."  
  
"Tens toda a razão. Fazemos os seguinte: o tempo já passou. Eu ganhei a aposta porque consegui ter uma relação séria. Portanto agora eu posso acabar com a Sarah. É justo não é?"  
  
Draco sorria impaciente, e Hermione olhava para ele com a boca ligeiramente aberta.  
  
"Tu não podes estar a falar a sério... tu vais acabar com a Sarah por causa de uma aposta estúpida? Como é que achas que ela vai ficar?"  
  
"Ela já estava a ficar farta de mim... ela até agradece. Ela gosta é do Mark. Despacha-te. Concordas ou não?"  
  
"Se ela é assim, eu acho que é melhor... tu é que sabes, eu..."  
  
"óptimo! Vai para a sala comum e espera por mim. Eu não demoro muito."  
  
Draco foi disparado pelos corredores deixando Hermione atrás de boca aberta. Abandonando a sua expressão atónita, ela continuou o caminho para a sala comum, entregue aos seus pensamentos... *não acredito... ele vai acabar com a namorada para poder dormir comigo...* 'e o que é que tu achas disso?' *eu? Sei lá... acho mal... coitada da rapariga...* 'quando é que vais admitir? Tu e ele foram feitos um para o outro. E isto de ele acabar com a namorada foi a prova disso.' *que ridículo! Ele só acabou com a namorada porque se quiser amanhã pode ter outra.*  
  
Hermione fez o caminho para a sala comum quase inconscientemente, por estar tão embrenhada nos seus pensamentos. Chegou ao retrato, e disse a password. Na sala comum apenas a lareira estava acesa, o que lhe dava uma luz avermelhada e um ambiente caloroso e comfortável. Hermione atirou-se de barriga para baixo no sofá. Não lhe estava a apetecer nada ter que dormir com Draco. ela sabia que ele ia tentar fazer qualquer coisa. E também sabia que provavelmente não ia conseguir resistir. Esperou perto de dez minutos, e depois o retrato abriu-se. Draco entrou envolto no seu manto preto. Ajoelhou-se em frente de Hermione e fez o seu habitual sorriso de malícia.  
  
"Está tudo tratado... que tal ires vestir a tua camisa de noite? Quer dizer, se quiseres também podes ir nua... não tenho problemas nenhuns."  
  
"Que engraçadinho. Eu já me vou vestir. Podes ir andando para o teu quarto. Já vou lá ter."  
  
"Aviso-te Granger. Espero no máximo dez minutos. Se não apareceres vou buscar-te ao quarto, e não vou ser meigo..."  
  
"EU DISSE QUE JÁ VOU!"  
  
"RÁPIDO!"  
  
Hermione levantou-se e murmurou "estúpido". Vestiu-se, não muito depressa, lavou os dentes, e abriu lentamente a porta de Draco. o quarto dele era semelhante ao de Hermione, mas as cores dominantes eram o preto e o verde. A cama, que também era de dossel, tinha as cortinas abertas. Draco estava deitado usando apenas uns boxers azuis escuros. Mal viu Hermione, esboçou um enorme sorriso.  
  
"Entra. Vem deitar-te..."  
  
Hermione entrou e fechou a porta. Aquilo prometia ser uma longa noite...  
  
**************************  
  
E como a tradição se deve manter, aqui estão os agradecimentos:  
  
Rita Malfoy - o uso do "verdade ou consequência" já é um pouco velho, mas eu achei q ficava óptimo! Pelo vistos concordamos nas partes preferidas. Obrigada pela review!  
  
Lessy - Aqui está o novo capítulo para satisfazer a tua curiosidade. Obrigada pela review!  
  
Belinha - Pois... o Draco e a Mione ficaram perdidos no beijo... pq será? lol Obrigada pela review!  
  
Vinny Malfoy - é verdade! Tu és um dos meus fieis. Obrigada pelos elogios e obrigada pela review!  
  
KK-Watson - Bem, o Ron viu o beijo, e de facto não ficou mt contente... Obrigada pela review!  
  
g@by - Adorei a tua review! Aqui estão as palavras: gira é uma coisa bonita ou engraçada, atrasado no sentido em que eu pus é parvo ou estúpido, e anca é tipo não sei cm explicar, é mais ou menos a coxa (deve tar mal, mas enfim...) não achei q fosses burra. Fizeste mt bem em perguntar. Fikei mt contente q tivesses gostado! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Silvy - pds crer! O q eu dava para beijar o Draco durante 8 minutos... ai ai acho q vou desmaiar... lol Obrigada pela review!  
  
Emma - Ainda bem q gostaste! Continua a ler. obrigada pela review!  
  
Pandora - tens umas piadas mta giras... tens tens... ainda bem q gostaste mamã! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Ratinha - Descansa... eu não me habituo lol Obrigada pela review!  
  
Ritinha - bigada pelos elogios... vcs deixam-me smp corada. Obrigada pela review linda!  
  
Obrigada também a: Catarina, Ângela, Vânia, Vampira, Coxa, e Ana Alves. Obrigada também à Soraia q é mt especial  
  
****************************  
  
Ando tão feliz com as vossas reviews! Fiko mesmo contente de saber q gostam da fic! Obrigada a todos e continuem a ler!  
  
No próximo capítulo vão saber cm vai ser a noite do Draco e da Hermione, e vão conhecer um novo personagem... tenho a certeza de q vão gostar... ehehehe  
  
Jokas mt mt mt mt mt gands pa todos. Adoro-vos 


	6. A Dignidade malfoy

Calma! Não me matem! Eu sei que levei uma eternidade... mas a verdade é que não tenho estado muito inspirada. Parece que agora consegui fazer qql coisa d jeito (mas quem vai dizer isso são vcs!) ok. Não vos empato mais.  
  
Que comece o espectáculo!  
  
§***§***§***§***§***§***§ A dignidade Malfoy §***§***§***§***§***§***§  
  
"Tenho que admitir Granger... ficas muito bem de pijama..."  
  
"Eu vim aqui para dormir, e não para ouvir bocas estúpidas. Percebeste bem?"  
  
"Uhhhh que medo! Estás tão agressiva. És sempre assim à noite?"  
  
Sem mais resposta, Hermione rodeou a cama e deitou-se no lado que estava vazio. Como estava uma noite fria, enrolou-se nos cobertores tentando afastar-se o máximo que pudesse de Draco. Vendo que hermione estava mesmo determinada em dormir e não lhe prestar nenhuma atenção, Draco abriu bem os cortinados do seu lado deixando entrar a luz das velas, encostou-se ao espaldar da cama, e retirou um livro que começou a ler. Mas não leu em silêncio. Leu em voz normal para testar os nervos de Hermione. Esta virou- se bruscamente e ficou a olhar para Draco num esgar furioso.  
  
"O que é que julgas que estás a fazer?!"  
  
"Eu explico."  
  
Draco fechou o livro e apontou para a capa.  
  
"A isto chama-se um livro. Se o abrires.."  
  
Abriu o livro e apontou para as letras.  
  
"... Verás que tem letras, que formam palavras, que formam frases e..."  
  
"Não me faças de parva!!!"  
  
"Calma Granger... tu perguntas eu respondo. Não achas que me estou a portar bem?"  
  
"Não te armes em estúpido. Não podes ler essa merda baixinho? E já agora, podes ler no sofá? Não consigo dormir com tanta claridade!"  
  
"Primeiro: cuidado com a linguagem Miss Granger. Não estamos propriamente na taberna. Segundo: não saio desta cama tão cedo. Terceiro: Habitue-se à claridade princesa."  
  
"Porque é que tens de ser sempre assim? És detestável!"  
  
"Obrigada!"  
  
Hermione voltou a virar as costas a Draco e a enrolar-se nos cobertores. *quem é que ele julga que é? Deve-se achar muito importante... e continua a ler alto. É tão irritante! Vou mas é voltar para o meu quarto.*  
  
Sem aviso, Hermione saltou da cama e Draco largou o livro ficando a observá- la.  
  
"E onde é que a princesa vai?"  
  
"Á casa de banho. Ou também vou ter que me habituar a fazer tudo na tua cama?"  
  
"Tens cinco minutos. Se te demorares mais que isso, eu vou buscar-te e mais uma vez digo, não vou ser meigo."  
  
Hermione entrou na casa de banho e fechou a porta. Com bastante silêncio atravessou a divisão e entrou no quarto. Feliz por estar num quarto muito mais quente, deitou-se e fez um feitiço para que as portas não abrissem. Riu-se ao pensar na cara de Draco ao descobrir que não ia dormir com ela. Tapou-se com os cobertores, e fechou os olhos, pronta para dormir. Os cinco minutos já tinham passado e ela já conseguia ouvir os passos de Draco na casa de banho. Endireitou-se para ouvir melhor e espreitou para as portas entre as cortinas do dossel. Podia ouvi-lo a dizer vários feitiços para a fechadura, e começou a rir-se ainda mais do que anteriormente. A porta nunca iria abrir. Era um feitiço criado por ela e que só ela podia quebrar.  
  
'Click!' a porta abriu. Draco irrompeu pelo quarto de varinha em punho.  
  
"Passaram cinco minutos e quinze segundos. Agora vamos voltar."  
  
Hermione encostou-se num canto para que Draco não a pudesse agarrar. Mas ela sabia que ele ia conseguir. E conseguiu. Draco pegou Hermione ao colo mesmo depois de levar violentos pontapés dela. Ela gritou e barafustou, mas isso de nada lhe adiantou. Draco levou-a para o quarto, deitou-a na cama e trancou a porta.  
  
"Granger... pensei que não eras cobarde e honravas os teus compromissos. Agora vamos ter que ajustar contas."  
  
"Que medo! O que é que vais fazer-me? Bater-me?"  
  
Draco soltou uma gargalhada maléfica.  
  
"Nada disso. Vou fazer pior..."  
  
Draco atirou-se para a cama ficando em cima de Hermione, prendendo-lhe os braços com os joelhos, e começou a fazer-lhe cócegas. Ela não resistiu por muito tempo e começou a rir incessantemente. Tanto, que mal conseguia respirar. Draco não se importou e continuou.  
  
"Malfoy... pára... já chega... já estás a... abusar..."  
  
Draco aproveitou não só para fazer cócegas, mas também para tocar em zonas do corpo de Hermione que nunca tinha tocado antes- ela podia estar a rir, mas estava mais enraivecida que nunca.  
  
"CHEGA!!!!"  
  
Ele parou de lhe fazer cócegas, mas não a largou.  
  
"O que é que disseste?"  
  
"Eu disse que já chega!"  
  
Draco começou a rir-se, e largou Hermione. Esta ajeitou a roupa e olhou com ódio os olhos de Draco.  
  
"Agora é a minha vez!"  
  
Com toda a força, Hermione atirou-se para cima de Draco e vingou-se da mesma forma. Resultou bem, porque Draco também tinha imensas cócegas e começou de imediato a rir. Nem sequer se esforçou muito para que Hermione parasse. Em vez disso, tentou fazer-lhe o mesmo, o que fez com que ambos não parassem de rir. Mas aos poucos, foram parando, e apenas um sorriso sobrou. Sem se aperceberem, ficaram com as mãos dadas, sentados na cama a olharem nos olhos um do outro. E então, sem terem tempo de pensar no que quer que fosse, beijaram-se. O mundo à volta deles desapareceu. Apenas eles existiam, num beijo inteiramente espontâneo que os unia como se fossem apenas um. Não existia ódio, nem sequer desconfiança, era apenas um beijo que se prolongou por muito tempo, e que levou a abraços e toques cheios de ternura. Mas tudo parou. Eles separaram-se, voltando a ser o que eram antes. Dois inimigos cheios de ódio. Hermione largou Draco e afastou-se. Draco fez o mesmo, e ficou a olhar nos olhos de Hermione com uma expressão bastante confusa.  
  
"Porque é que fizeste isto?"  
  
"Isso pergunto eu..."  
  
"Eu odeio-te."  
  
"E eu ainda te odeio mais."  
  
"Óptimo!"  
  
"Óptimo!"  
  
Viraram as costas um ao outro, e taparam-se. Draco apagou as velas e fechou as cortinas do dossel. Mas os lençóis não eram muito grandes, e como estavam os dois muito longe, o lençol não tapava quase nada. Com um grande puxão, Hermione puxou o lençol para si. E Draco ficou completamente destapado. Furioso com a situação, fez exactamente a mesma coisa, deixando Hermione destapada. Ela voltou a puxar o lençol e assim sucessivamente. Cada vez mais enfurecidos, puxavam com tanta força que quase rasgavam o lençol. E foi isso que aconteceu. Depois de várias tentativas, Draco puxou com tanta força que o lençol se rasgou em duas partes.  
  
"Excelente! Agora já não podes chatear!"  
  
Enrolados no seu respectivo lençol, e esforçando-se o máximo por não se tocarem minimamente, ambos adormeceram rapidamente.  
  
*  
  
Aos poucos, os raios de sol foram entrando por entre as frestas deixadas pelas cortinas. Era o aviso de um dia soalheiro e sem chuva. Lentamente, Hermione abriu os olhos tentando habituar-se à claridade. Estava deitada de lado. Mas já não estava na ponta da cama... estava no meio. O seu braço envolvia algo quente... algo que respirava... alguém que respirava. Alguma coisa estava pousada nas suas costas. Uma mão de dedos finos e longos, que estavam enrolados em algumas madeixas do seu cabelo. Juntando um mais um, Hermione ficou abismada com a realidade. Ela e Draco tinham dormido abraçados. E pior de tudo, ela estava a gostar. Ao seu lado também Draco tinha acordado e também ele tentava perceber o que se passava. Ambos chegaram à mesma conclusão ao mesmo tempo. Rodaram a cabeça para se olharem, e quando os seus olhares se cruzaram largaram-se imediatamente, enojados com a situação. A primeira a falar foi Hermione.  
  
"Tu estavas a agarrar-me?!"  
  
"Não! Tu é que me estavas a agarrar! Vê lá se te controlas!"  
  
"O quê? Até parece... tu é que não te controlas! Andas sempre morto por me beijar! E Foste tu que tiveste a ideia de dormirmos juntos!"  
  
"Mas foste tu que tiveste a ideia da aposta! E agora vou ter que me desinfectar por me teres tocado. Sangue-de-lama..."  
  
Paf! Draco levou uma valente bofetada de Hermione. Os dedos dela ficaram todos marcados na cara dele. Draco nem conseguiu articular uma palavra. Apenas esfregava o sítio da bofetada de boca aberta.  
  
"Peço imensa desculpa, mas vais ter que deixar a desinfecção para mais tarde uma vez que a casa de banho é minha por agora. E vai haver chatice se tentares entrar lá. Com licença."  
  
Hermione passou por cima de Draco e entrou na casa de banho.  
  
*que lata que esta míuda tem! Ela adora-me e não quer admitir.* 'e tu? Não a adoras?' *claro que não! Eu odeio-a!* 'pois olha que aquele beijo ontem não disse isso...' *chega! Tenho que voltar a ser o velho Malfoy. mas vou ignorá-la. Fingir que ela não existe.*  
  
Afastando os seus pensamentos, Draco levantou-se e lembrou-se de que tinha um trabalho de poções por terminar. Vestiu o robe preto e abriu a porta do quarto, pronto para descer. Mas outra pessoa vinha a subir as escadas...  
  
*  
  
"Odeio-o!"  
  
Dizia Hermione entredentes, abafando o ruído com o som da água a correr.  
  
"Odeio-o tanto!"  
  
Enquanto dizia isto, batia com as mãos na parede. Encostou a cabeça à parede fria e fechou os olhos. Seria possível ele ser tão mau? E tratá-la tão mal? E se fosse tudo uma farsa? Ela iria acordar no seu quarto e Draco ia aparecer com uma bandeja de pequeno almoço, prestável e simpático. Errado. Nunca no seu perfeito juízo um Malfoy é simpático, muito menos prestável, e muito menos com uma rapariga descendente de muggles.  
  
"Encara a realidade. Ele nunca vai mudar."  
  
No entanto uma pequena voz gritava no seu interior: 'o amor muda todos...'  
  
*  
  
"Pai! Que surpresa vê-lo por aqui..."  
  
Lucius Malfoy tinha uma mão no corrimão e a outra segurando a sua bengala de cabeça de serpente. Ambas as mãos estavam envolvidas nas suas luvas pretas. Vestia um longo manto preto e as suas habituais vestes negras. O seu cabelo loiro quase branco caia pelas costas, preso por um laço preto de cetim. Ao ver Draco, Lucius desenhou na cara o seu sorriso maldoso.  
  
"Queria ter vindo antes, Draco. Mas não me foi possível. O nosso senhor precisa de mim mais do que nunca."  
  
Lucius desceu os poucos degraus que restavam, e Draco seguiu-lhe o exemplo.  
  
"Temos que ter uma pequena conversa... acerca de um certo acontecimento que se sucedeu no salão principal. Sabes do que estou a falar Draco?"  
  
Draco esforçou-se por fazer uma expressão pensativa embora soube-se perfeitamente ao que é que o pai se referia.  
  
"Não estou a ver... qual acontecimento?"  
  
"Não gosto quando me mentes rapaz... aliás, não foi só um acontecimento... foram vários. Começando pelo dia em que pediste ao professor Snape que retirasse o castigo à sangue de lama. Queres explicar?"  
  
"ah! Isso... bom... é simples. Sendo ela chefe de turma e eu também nós tínhamos que organizar o baile, e ela não podia estar de castigo e..."  
  
"Não podia ser ela a pedir? Tinhas que sujar o teu nome com tal humilhação? Mas vamos continuar... nesse tal baile... chegaste de braço dado com a sangue de lama?"  
  
"Tinha que o fazer. Dumbledore anda a vigiar-nos e quer que sejamos um exemplo. Acredite pai, não tive qualquer prazer em dar-lhe o braço..."  
  
"Claro... vamos ver como explicas isto. Foi-me dito que beijaste a mesma sangue de lama no salão principal. O que é que se passou?"  
  
"Er... pois... isso foi o resultado de uma consequência de um jogo. Como Malfoy que sou tenho que honrar os meus compromissos. Eu também não gostei."  
  
"Também soube que a beijaste mais tempo do que era preciso. E agora eu pergunto. O que se passa entre ti e a Miss Granger? Estás a esquecer-te de tudo o que te ensinei? Esqueces-te de que és um Malfoy?!"  
  
"Não se passa nada, pai. Acredite, não...."  
  
Lucius levantou a bengala e bateu com a serpente na cara de Draco, com tal força que Draco começou imediatamente a sangrar do lábio. Com o impacto, caiu para trás. Limpou o sangue com a manga do robe, e voltou a levantar- se, com ódio espelhado nos olhos.  
  
"Não voltará a acontecer. Dou-lhe a minha palavra."  
  
Um ruído no outro extremo da sala fez com que ambos se voltassem. Hermione, vestida com o seu uniforme e com o cabelo ainda molhado, vinha a descer as escadas com alguns livros na mão. Mal viu Hermione, Lucius virou-se completamente e fez novamente o seu sorriso malicioso. Hermione também desenhou um pequeno sorriso maldoso ao ver Lucius.  
  
"Miss Granger..."  
  
"Mister Malfoy..."  
  
"Devo admitir... está muito diferente desde a última vez que nos encontrámos... diria que está... uma mulher."  
  
Lucius mirou Hermione de cima a baixo sedutoramente. Tal facto deixou Hermione extremamente enojada, apesar de não o demonstrar.  
  
"Fico maravilhada ao saber isso, mas já estou um pouco atrasada."  
  
Com os olhos de Lucius pregados em si, Hermione dirigiu-se ao cabide onde o seu manto estava pendurado. Mas antes de o agarrar virou-se para trás.  
  
"é verdade Malfoy... a casa de banho já está livre, e deixei lá uma embalagem de lixívia para começares o teu serviço... até logo. E... prazer em vê-lo... Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"O prazer foi todo meu... Miss Granger."  
  
Draco olhava de lado para o pai ao constatar que este praticamente 'babava' por Hermione. Ela saiu pelo buraco do retrato, e a sala ficou novamente mergulhada em silêncio, até Lucius se voltar para Draco e falar.  
  
"está diferente... muito diferente..."  
  
Lucius parou por um segundo com ar pensativo.  
  
"Talvez me tenha precipitado. Provavelmente não será assim tão difícil de a beijar e perder a noção das coisas... ela é mesmo muito atraente..."  
  
Novamente Lucius se perdeu nos seus pensamentos com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. Sacudiu a cabeça e voltou à sua pose altiva.  
  
"Bem. Mas não nos podemos esquecer de que ela é uma sangue de lama, e os sangues de lama são uma raça a eliminar. E que disparate era aquele da lixívia? Não me digas que és tu que lavas a casa de banho..."  
  
"Nada disso pai! é apenas uma piadinha sarcástica da Granger."  
  
"Ela é sarcástica? E inteligente também. Perspicaz. É uma óptima combinação... adiante. Espero que não voltes a cometer erros Draco. e digo- te mais. Vamos começar a ver-nos mais frequentemente aqui na escola."  
  
"Porquê pai? Não me diga que finalmente vai ocupar o lugar daquele velho maluco."  
  
"Não Draco. por enquanto não. Mas não posso falar sobre esse assunto. Sugiro que te despaches. Tens aulas."  
  
*  
  
Com o seu passo rápido, Hermione depressa chegou ao salão, ainda perturbada com os olhares de Lucius. Mal chegou à mesa dos Gryffindor sentou-se sozinha, uma vez que os amigos ainda não tinham chegado. Começou a barrar manteiga na torrada, e serviu-se de café. *será que foi impressão minha ou o Malfoy estava a sangrar do lábio? O Lucius é tão duro. Se não fosse a influência dele, tenho a certeza de que o Malfoy seria diferente... porque ele tem que fazer tudo o que o pai lhe diz? Porque é que...*  
  
"Bom dia Mione!"  
  
Hermione deu um salto na cadeira com o susto. A torrada caiu-lhe das mãos e ela virou-se para ver quem tinha chegado.  
  
"Ginny! Assustaste-me!"  
  
"Que culpa é que eu tenho que estejas noutro mundo?"  
  
"Estava só a pensar numas coisas. Nada de grande importância."  
  
Ginny sentou-se ao lado de hermione e ficou a observá-la com a cabeça apoiada numa das mãos.  
  
"É ele não é?"  
  
"Ele quem?"  
  
"O Draco... como é que correu a noite?"  
  
"Bem..."  
  
Hermione contou tudo a Ginny com todos os pormenores. Ginny tinha a boca ligeiramente aberta, e absorvia a história tal como uma esponja absorve a água.  
  
"E foi assim a minha noite..."  
  
"Tu e ele... foram feitos um para o outro! Quando é que vão admitir?"  
  
"é... eu acho que... nada. Esquece. Eu odeio-o, ele odeia-me, e ele só me quer mal."  
  
"Pára! Tu sabes melhor que eu que isso não é verdade! Ele tem muita influência do Lucius! Mas tem que haver uma maneira de ele se abrir. Vais ver. Consegues fazer isso. Tenta. Vai valer a pena."  
  
"Sinceramente não estou interessada. E agora chega de conversa porque vem aí o Neville."  
  
Ginny teve que se calar embora contrariada, e ouvir a aborrecedora história que Neville tinha para contar.  
  
*  
  
Draco entrou no salão bastante mal humorado. Sentou-se ao lado de Bertha que estava sozinha e o cumprimentou de imediato.  
  
"Bom dia!"  
  
"Só se for para ti..."  
  
"Ui... que cara! Como é que foi a noite?"  
  
Draco olhou em volta, certificando-se de que ninguém ouvia sem ser Bertha, e contou tudo com todos os pormenores.  
  
"E foi assim a minha noite... e a minha manhã... Imagina se o meu pai tivesse chegado cinco minutos antes e me tivesse visto na cama abraçado a ela! Que pânico! Provavelmente já estava morto! Que sorte..."  
  
Bertha fitava o copo com ar pensativo.  
  
"Ok Draco. tens que admitir. Tu e ela foram feitos um para o outro. Tens que deixar a influência do teu pai de parte. Sê verdadeiro com ela. Ela merece. E tu também mereces ser feliz. Com a vida que levas agora, nunca vais conseguir isso! Tens que mudar. Conversa com ela. Tenho a certeza de que vão chegar a um entendimento. Além disso o teu pai foi com a cara dela... até um pouco demais... mas..."  
  
"Pois! Se fosse só com a cara! Bertha, ele estava a despi-la com os olhos! É nojento!"  
  
"Estás a ver? Estás morto de ciúmes! Tu pensas que só tu podes olhar assim para ela, e mais ninguém. Eu tenho reparado nisso. Especialmente quando ela está com o Weasley, e quando estava com o Mark também. E pensas que eu não me lembro no quarto ano quando ela apareceu no baile com o Krum? Tu ficaste parvo a olhar para ela! Admite! Tu amas a Granger!"  
  
Bertha ficou quase sem fôlego por ter dito tudo tão rápido. Draco olhava para ela chocado e de boca aberta. Bertha respirou fundo e continuou.  
  
"Podes mentir a quem quiseres, mas eu sei o que tu sentes, e não vou descansar enquanto não vos juntar. Porque isso é que é justo."  
  
"Pára Bertha... eu não gosto dela. Eu odeio-a... e nunca hei de querer ficar com ela... é impossível... estás enganada..."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Desculpem a demora... aqui vão os agradecimentos tradicionais:  
  
Ratinha (sara) - Como gosto de dizer logo a verdade, vou admitir... ainda não consegui ler a tua história! Sorry!!! Mas assim q xegar d férias vai ser a 1ª coisa q eu vou fazer. Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pela review!!!!  
  
Carol - Aqui está o 6º capítulo. Eu sei que demorei imenso tempo, mas não consigo escrever quando não estou inspirada. Obrigada pela review!  
  
Samasia - obrigada pelos elogios! Tenho que por sempre um babete quando vou ler reviews, pq vcs enchem-me d mimos! Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Dely_li - ainda bem q gostaste! E espero que ainda tenhas gostado mais deste capitulo. Obrigada por leres e deixares smp review!  
  
KK-Watson - pois é... eu axo q já é uma marca minha. Adoro deixar-vos a pedir por mais! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Anna Potter - este capítulo foi um pouco mais curto do que o anterior, mas prometo que o próximo vai ser maior. Obrigada pela review!!!  
  
G@by - Não me importei nada de fazer as traduções e se precisares d mais não hesites em pedir! Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review!  
  
Emma - gostei mt da tua review! Lol ainda não me eskeci dakela vez q me salvaste a vida, por isso as tuas reviews são smp importantes. Obrigada pela review!  
  
Pandora - Pandorinha, tb sou tua fã! Tb adoro as tuas fics! Lol obrigada pela review e fika bem!  
  
Vinny Malfoy - calma! Não morras! Tá aki o capítulo lol espero q tenhas gostado! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Belinha - olha eu recebi o teu mail! E tb respondi. Não recebeste? Axo q o meu hotmail tá a dar em doido! Dsclp lá a demora mas eu gosto de fazer bem as coisas, mesmo q leve mt tempo. Obrigada pela review! ***  
  
Rita Malfoy - pois... akilo da Mione e do Mark, foi msm a sério. Graças à Berha! A parte do banho foi fantástica sem dúvida! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Benfica Girl - não deixaste review, mas eu queria agradecer na mesma, pelo excelente trabalho que estás a fazer ao traduzir a história para francês! Obrigada pela tua dedicação e paciência! És uma querida! Jokas gands *******  
  
E claro, pq no fim estão os melhores, quero agradecer à Soraia, a minha musa inspiradora lol obrigada por td miuda! *********  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
N\A É importante q leiam isto: Vou estar 3 semanas d férias, mas se tiver tempo, pretendo escrever novos capítulos para esta história, e para "O Destino de Hermione" o último. E não vou ficar por aki. Eu tive uma ideia excelente para uma história, uma vez q "O destino de Hermione" vai acabar. Não vos posso dizer nada, só vos digo para estarem mt atentos, pq tenho a certeza d q vão adorar, uma vez q a história é diferente do q estão habituados. Axo q não há nenhuma assim. É óbvio q é Draco\Hermione, só podia ser! Esperem para ver! Prometo não vos vou desiludir!  
  
Quanto a este capítulo - espero q tenham gostado. Não foi mt rico, mas prometo q o próximo vai ser melhor. O que axaram da entrada do Lucius? Eu tinha que o introduzir, sendo ele um dos meus preferidos! Por favor digam o q axaram, pq senão eu morro!  
  
Mtas reviews please!  
  
Jokas mt mt mt mt mt gands pa todos, boas ferias, e até ao meu regresso! ****************** 


	7. Um dia para esquecer

Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Tudo bem? Já voltei das minhas férias, mas já estou com saudades (... bem aqui está o capítulo. Sim, sim, eu sei que demorei muito, mas acho que vão gostar... ok LEIAM!!! ;)  
  
"ll"ll"«»"ll"ll"«»"ll"ll"«»"ll"ll" Um dia para esquecer "ll"ll"«»"ll"ll"«»"ll"ll"«»"ll"ll"  
  
Cansada da aborrecedora história de Neville, Hermione levantou-se e foi à procura de Harry e Ron. Dirigiu-se à torre dos Gryffindor na suposição de que ambos estavam lá. E não se enganara. Harry e Ron estavam sentados a um canto da sala comum, perto da lareira, e falavam muito baixinho, com as cabeças muito próximas. Levaram algum a tempo a perceber que Hermione também estava presente.  
  
"Mione... estás aí à muito tempo?"  
  
"O suficiente para perceber que vocês andam a preparar alguma... digam lá. Tem a ver com quem?"  
  
Harry e Ron entreolharam-se comprometidos. E então, Ron fezHerm um sinal com a boca a Harry e este levantou-se.  
  
"Bem, vou andando... tenho que ir falar com o Hagrid... vemo-nos em poções."  
  
"Mas Harry, nós vamos contigo, já não falo com o Hagrid há imenso tempo."  
  
Hermione aproximou-se de Harry para o acompanhar. Mas Ron puxou-lhe o pulso para baixo.  
  
"Fica Hermione. Preciso de falar contigo..."  
  
Hermione olhou para Ron desconfiada, e de seguida olhou para Harry que fez um movimento para a encorajar.  
  
"Até logo."  
  
Hermione tomou o lugar de Harry, cruzou as pernas, e ficou á espera que Ron falasse. Mas ele não falou. Parecia bastante nervoso. Apertava as mãos uma contra a outra, e olhava para o chão concentrado. Hermione receou que ele tivesse algo muito importante para lhe contar.  
  
"Ron, não gosto quando ficas assim... conta logo. Estás a assustar-me. É sobre o quê?"  
  
Ron levantou lentamente a cabeça para olhar para Hermione.  
  
"É sobre o nosso relacionamento Mione."  
  
"Oh não Ron! Não me digas que ainda estás chateado comigo! Já me começo a cansar."  
  
"Não Hermione. Embora ultimamente me tenhas dado razões para isso, e os teus comportamentos tenham mudado, eu não estou chateado contigo. Só te quero contar uma coisa que está presa dentro de mim há muito tempo, e agora é a altura para sair.  
  
Hermione já imaginava o que se seguia. Ron respirou fundo e disse:  
  
"Eu gosto de ti. Gosto mesmo muito de ti. E magoa-me ver que andas a dar demasiada atenção ao Malfoy. Ele não serve para ti! Ele não presta! Não te deixes enganar. Ele decepciona toda a gente. Por isso, como teu melhor amigo, eu dou-te a escolher. A minha amizade, ou ele."  
  
Ron corou um pouco, mas manteve a expressão séria e dura. Hermione deixou cair o queixo com tamanho espanto. Durante um tempo ficou assim, atónita, e à espera que Ron abandonasse a sua expressão séria e dissesse que tudo aquilo não tinha passado de uma brincadeira. Isso não aconteceu, e Hermione tomou uma atitude.  
  
"Nem acredito no que me dizes Ronald Weasley! Tu estás a insinuar que EU gosto de andar sempre às turras com o Malfoy, e que vais deixar de ser meu amigo por isso?"  
  
"Não! Eu estou a dizer que tu andas a provocá-lo de propósito! Tu gostas desses joguinhos com ele! Ele não te merece Mione... é por isso que..."  
  
"Nunca pensei que fosses assim tão parvo! E sabes que mais? Estou farta disto! Estou farta de todos, de intrigas, de mal-entendidos, de insinuações patéticas, de TUDO!!! Por isso eu não escolho nem o Malfoy, nem tu, porque ninguém me pressiona, e muito menos me intimida e manda em mim! Parabéns, porque com essa estupidez acabaste de perder uma amizade!"  
  
Hermione levantou-se de rompante, pronta a sair da sala. Mas também Ron se levantou e disse uma frase que a gelou e a fez parar a meio do caminho.  
  
"Mas eu amo-te!!!"  
  
Ron ficou mais vermelho do que Hermione alguma vez tinha visto. Ela virou- se muito lentamente, e com a sua expressão furiosa, olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Ron.  
  
"Então prova-o."  
  
E sem dar mais oportunidade de resposta a Ron, saiu pelo retrato, direita às masmorras. Os alunos que geralmente a cumprimentavam, nem se atreveram a fazê-lo devido à expressão grave que Hermione levava. *Era só o que me faltava agora! O Ron a dizer-me o que fazer! Sinceramente, não estou mesmo nos meus dias. E só começou agora...*  
  
"Ei! Granger!"  
  
Hermione virou-se para ver a quem é que pertencia a voz. Era Bertha.  
  
"Estás com uma cara! O que é que se passou? Não me digas que foi o Draco outra vez..."  
  
"Oh! O que o Malfoy faz ou deixa de fazer já nem me interessa. Eu só sei que a minha vida é um inferno, e estou rodeada de demónios por todo o lado!"  
  
"Bem, devo admitir... já me chamaram muita coisa, mas demónio é uma novidade..."  
  
"Não era para te ofender. Desculpa. Mas é que hoje estou mesmo chateada..."  
  
"É só hoje? A mim parece-me que estás de trombas todos os dias..."  
  
Bertha e Hermione viraram-se ao mesmo tempo para olharem para Draco que tinha acabado de chegar ao corredor mal iluminado perto da aula de Snape.  
  
"Só me faltavas tu para me azucrinares a cabeça!"  
  
Bertha fez um trejeito com a boca.  
  
"Bem... acho que vou andando... não quero chegar atrasada à aula do Snape..."  
  
Mas Draco e Hermione nem olharam, demasiado ocupados com os olhares que lançavam um ao outro como punhais de gelo.  
  
"Tinhas que me humilhar à frente do meu pai?"  
  
"Soube-me muito bem ver a cara dele, que está tão habituado a ver-te a ti a dar ordens a sangues de lama... deve ter sido o único momento bom deste dia de merda..."  
  
"Ninguém goza com a minha cara Granger. Muito menos tu... já te avisei muitas vezes... andas a brincar com o fogo."  
  
Com os lábios a escassos centímetros dos de Hermione, Draco disse cada palavra pausadamente e explicitamente.  
  
"Que...não...se...volte...a...repetir... Ouviste bem Granger? Senão..."  
  
"Senão o quê? Eu não tenho medo de ti, ao contrário do que tu pensas. Eu tenho personalidade. Não me escondo atrás de disfarces..."  
  
"Isso é para mim Granger?"  
  
"Se a carapuça te serve..."  
  
Draco deixou cair os livros no chão e empurrou Hermione contra a parede com tamanha força que Hermione até soltou um pequeno gemido de dor. Agarrando nos pulsos com bastante força, encostou os lábios aos ouvidos de Hermione.  
  
"Estamos os dois sozinhos... estão todos nas aulas. Se gritares ninguém te vai ouvir. Já viste como é fácil dominar-te? Como é fácil pôr-te a tremer de ansiedade... de medo... de desejo..."  
  
A última palavra ecoou na cabeça de hermione como se fosse um grito. Ela sabia que era verdade. Ele podia dominá-la muito facilmente. *Maldição!* pensou ela. Draco desceu os lábios até ao pescoço de Hermione e começou a depositar beijos quentes e leves, e murmurava entredentes, para que apenas ela pudesse ouvir.  
  
"Já imaginaste o que te podia fazer agora? Estás completamente indefesa..."  
  
Hermione baixou a cabeça ao nível da de Draco, e disse.  
  
"Acabamos esta conversa na nossa sala comum. O melhor agora é irmos à aula do Snape. Acho que o teu paizinho não ia achar muita piada a andares a perder aulas, por estares com sangues de lama em corredores escuros..."  
  
"Não me escapas Granger... ainda temos muitos..."  
  
Draco deu um miradela ao corpo de Hermione com o mesmo olhar sedutor de Lucius.  
  
"...'pontos' a focar..."  
  
Draco largou Hermione e pegou nos seus livros. Ela fez o mesmo. Ambos caminharam lado a lado em silêncio, num passo rápido para a aula de Snape. Mal lá chegaram bateram à porta. As turmas já estavam no interior, e Hermione já podia pressentir um castigo pesado da parte de Snape. A sala estava mergulhada em silêncio. Algum tempo depois puderam ouvir alguns passos a virem em direcção à maçaneta da porta. A porta abriu-se e Hermione teve de se conter para não soltar um grito. Na ombreira da porta não era Snape que estava. Mas sim Lucius Malfoy. Draco manteve a sua postura calma e séria, mas podia ver-se que tinha menos cor do que o habitual, e Hermione podia sentir o seu nervosismo.  
  
"Pai?"  
  
"Não. Professor Malfoy. Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, estávamos à vossa espera. Entrem por favor."  
  
Draco entrou seguido de Hermione. Prontos para ouvir o habitual discurso de vocês-vão-ser-castigados, foi com muita surpresa que ouviram as próximas palavras de Lucius.  
  
"Sentem-se rapidamente. Falamos no fim."  
  
Mais aliviados correram para os seus lugares. Lucius seguiu para a secretária em frente às turmas. Em pé com a sua pose altiva, continuou o seu discurso.  
  
"Como os vossos colegas já tiveram a oportunidade de ouvir antes da vossa abrupta interrupção, Mr. Malfoy, e Miss Granger, eu estarei aqui para substituir o vosso habitual professor de poções, Severus Snape, uma vez que este estará a substituir o vosso professor Lupin..."  
  
Ao pronunciar o nome de Lupin, Lucius fez uma cara desagradável.  
  
"... que teve de se ausentar por uns tempos."  
  
Lucius fez uma pausa. Ninguém se atrevia a fazer um único ruído. Respirar demasiado alto já seria um crime a punir por Lucius.  
  
"Espero trabalhar tão bem quanto o vosso verdadeiro professor, ou até melhor. Tenho conhecimento do vosso método de aulas, e irei mantê-lo. Não vou permitir conversas, trocas de pares, e muito menos ajudas."  
  
Com este último comentário Lucius olhou directamente para os olhos de Hermione, com um pequeno sorriso de malícia no canto dos lábios.  
  
"Seguindo as regras que vos dei, podem agrupar-se em pares como estavam nas últimas aulas, e acabar a poção que deixaram a repousar."  
  
Mais uma vez Hermione teve que se agrupar com Pansy, que lhe deitava olhares de puro veneno várias vezes. A poção estava a correr bem. Hermione trabalhava eficazmente e era muito mais rápida que Pansy. Perto do fim da aula, Lucius começou a rondar as poções fumegantes, e rapidamente chegou à mesa de Hermione.  
  
"Muito bem, Miss Granger... parece ter uma poção em condições. Mas para a próxima sugiro que trabalhe com o seu par e pare de se armar em protagonista. Menos 10 pontos para os Gryffindor."  
  
"Mas a Parkinson não quer trabalhar! Desculpe professor, mas não está a ser justo!"  
  
"Já tinha ouvido falar da sua ousadia. Menos 20 pontos, juntamente com os outros 10. E não se esqueça de falar comigo no fim da aula, para discutirmos o seu castigo. Fiz-me entender?"  
  
"Perfeitamente professor."  
  
Hermione sentou-se e cruzou os braços deixando uma boa visão do caldeirão para Pansy. Lucius ficou ainda mais furioso do que o que já estava.  
  
"E o que é que julga que está a fazer?"  
  
"Estou a deixar que a Parkinson recupere o tempo que perdeu a olhar para o rabo do seu filho e acabe a poção. Assim não sou eu a ter o protagonismo, pois não?"  
  
Lucius bateu com o punho na mesa de trabalho daquele par, o que fez com que Pansy dê-se um pulo com o susto.  
  
"Menina Granger..."  
  
Mas mesmo a tempo, a hora de saída tinha chegado. Os alunos começaram a arrumar tudo para abandonarem a sala. Mas Lucius ainda gritou.  
  
"Quero um resumo de 10 páginas sobre as plantas usadas para venenos na Ásia! Tiro pontos a quem não tiver um resumo a condições!"  
  
Hermione começou a arrumar os seus pertences, e Draco já se situava em frente à secretária do pai. Lucius mantinha a sua pose altiva frente a Hermione.  
  
"Siga-me Miss Granger."  
  
Lucius sentou-se na secretária, com Draco e Hermione em frente. Draco e Hermione trocaram um olhar de receio. Mas voltaram a olhar em frente com medo que Lucius captasse a troca de olhares.  
  
"Miss Granger, o seu castigo é hoje às nove nesta sala, uma vez que o meu escritório não é acessível a alunos. Quanto a ti Draco, depois falamos."  
  
"O QUÊ?! Eu sou castigada e ele não? Isso não é justo!!! Vou imediatamente falar com a Professora Mcgonnagal!"  
  
"À vontade Miss Granger. Mas lembre-se... é a sua palavra contra a minha. Pense bem no que faz. Eu não sou apenas um professor, sou também um dos elementos mais importantes da direcção desta escola..."  
  
Lucius levantou-se e abriu a porta.  
  
"Agora podem sair. E não quero que este tipo de atrasos se volte a repetir."  
  
Furiosa com a situação, Hermione saiu rapidamente da sala com Draco imediatamente atrás. Draco acompanhou o passo dela. E Hermione parou bruscamente virando-se para Draco.  
  
"Nem te atrevas a fazer comentários! Um Malfoy já é impossível, dois levam- me ao suicídio!"  
  
"Se te conforta de alguma maneira, deixa-me dizer-te isto: acredita, o meu castigo vai ser bem pior que o teu."  
  
E sem dizer mais nada, Draco passou por Hermione e desapareceu ao fundo do corredor escuro.  
  
*  
  
Hermione nem deu a atenção suficiente às aulas, devido aos acontecimentos dessa manhã. Ela odiava Lucius com toda a sua força. Pelo que ele lhe fazia, e pelo que fazia aos outros. Mas o pior do dia ainda estava para acontecer. Como se não bastasse ter uma aula de poções com Lucius, e uma de defesa contra artes negras com Snape, à hora de almoço, muitos alunos paravam a olhar para ela. Os rapazes riam e piscavam o olho, e as raparigas lançavam olhares fulminantes. Hermione não entendeu porquê. Quando caminhava para o salão a fim de almoçar, um rapaz Slytherin parou à sua frente e segredou-lhe ao ouvido:  
  
"Fazes-me o mesmo que fizeste ao Mark? Olha que eu ia saber aproveitar..."  
  
Hermione olhou para o rapaz com um ar bastante confuso, não fazendo a mínima ideia do que este estava a falar. O rapaz desenhou um sorriso de malícia, e partiu no sentido oposto de Hermione. Mas as abordagens não ficaram por aqui. Um grupo de raparigas Slytherin do 5º ano, gritaram bem alto para Hermione:  
  
"Sua cabra!!!"  
  
Mas Hermione continuou a andar, fingindo que não ouvia nada. Qual seria a razão para tudo aquilo? Ao entrar no salão, os murmúrios aumentaram, muitos apontavam para ela e segredavam ao ouvido do companheiro, e outros simplesmente olhavam de lado desprezando-a. Mas foi ao sentar-se na mesa dos Gryffindor que a bomba rebentou. Ron sentou-se na sua frente com a fúria de um vulcão.  
  
"Já nem te conheço Hermione!"  
  
"Não acredito... desculpa?! Não estou a entender."  
  
"Agora finge que não sabe... nunca pensei que fosses tão cínica!"  
  
"Tu importas-te de te explicares?! Estou completamente a apanhar do ar!"  
  
"Tu mudaste tanto! Eu julgava conhecer-te. O que tu andas a fazer é nojento! Diz-me lá: o que é que fizeste ao Mark?"  
  
"Ao Mark?! Nada! O que é que eu havia de ter feito? Mas já que estás tão informado importas-te de me esclarecer?!"  
  
"Tu és uma tarada sexual! Querias levá-lo para a cama à força! Não soubeste respeitá-lo. Devias ver a cara dele! Foste uma autêntica cabra! Como é que pudeste fazer isso? Tu realmente..."  
  
"Espera lá! Quem te contou isso? É por isso que andam a apontar para mim?"  
  
"O que é que te parece? É claro que é por isso! E acho que fazem muito bem em censurar-te!"  
  
"Diz-me JÁ quem te disse isso!!!"  
  
"Não foi ninguém em especial! Toda a gente sabe! Toda a gente descobriu a cabra que tu és!"  
  
"Como é que pudeste achar que isso era verdade? Achas que alguma vez eu ia fazer isso?! Pensa bem antes de falares e ouve os dois lados, porque há um lado que está a mentir! E não é o meu! Eu nunca tentei levar o Mark para a cama! E acredita que ele não é um virgenzinho inocente! Foi mais ao contrário! Ou porque é que achas que ele andava com outras ao mesmo tempo? Obrigada Ron por seres tão meu amigo, e me compreenderes tão bem, mas para amizades assim para que é que eu preciso de inimigos? E agora vou ver se paro com este falatório, porque eu não tenho culpa nenhuma!"  
  
E mais furiosa que nunca, Hermione levantou-se violentamente arrastando atrás de si um copo que se partiu em mil bocados ao encontrar o chão. Mas ela nem sequer se preocupou em olhar para trás, tal era a ânsia de encontrar Mark. Não ia ser fácil encontrá-lo dado a dimensão do castelo, e a falta de pistas.  
  
Disparada pelos corredores, ao virar uma esquina bateu com alguém. Olhou para ver quem era. Draco.  
  
"Vê lá se tens mais cuidado! O Mark?!"  
  
"Desde quando é que eu sei da vida dele?"  
  
"Tens que ter uma ideia!"  
  
"À minha procura?"  
  
Hermione voltou-se rapidamente para encarar Mark. Este estava encostado à parede e olhava para Hermione com um sorriso de troça.  
  
"Sim! Estava mesmo à tua procura! O que é que andaste a espalhar pela escola?"  
  
"Minha querida... não me digas que ficaste aborrecida com os rumores..."  
  
Disse Mark fingindo uma cara preocupada, mas que depressa foi substituída por um sorriso malicioso.  
  
"Isto foi apenas uma lição, para que aprendas, que ninguém me humilha..."  
  
Draco olhava para ambos, confuso. Pelo vistos devia ser o único naquela escola que não sabia o que se passava. Hermione aproximou-se mais de Mark, e levantou o braço com o punho cerrado. Reunindo toda a sua força deu o seu melhor murro na face de Mark. O lábio dele começou de imediato a sangrar. Alguns alunos pararam para tentar entender o que se passava.  
  
"Quero esta história esclarecida ainda hoje. Arranja-te!"  
  
"Podes fazer o que quiseres Granger! Eu vou negar sempre tudo. Ou eu nunca te disse que sou óptimo actor?"  
  
E nesse momento, Draco 'acordou'.  
  
"Vamos para a sala comum Mark. Vai para as aulas Granger."  
  
"Pára Malfoy! ainda não acabei..."  
  
Draco agarrou no braço de Hermione com força, e Hermione quase tremeu ao ver o brilho de ódio que havia nos seus olhos.  
  
"Eu trato disto! Sai daqui!"  
  
Hermione afastou-se bastante contrariada, mas sem vontade de enfrentar um Malfoy em fúria. E com menos vontade ainda, dirigiu-se à aula de Aritmancia...  
  
*  
  
Transfiguração era a última aula de Hermione. No fim da aula, Mcgonnagal fez um sinal a Hermione para que esta se aproximasse.  
  
"Miss Granger, devo confessar que estou um pouco preocupada consigo. De algumas aulas para cá, tenho notado que não anda a prestar a devida atenção. Mais que sua professora, eu sou sua amiga, por isso quero que se sinta livre para desabafar comigo sempre que quiser."  
  
"Obrigada professora... mas eu não tenho nada de especial, tenho andado apenas um pouco cansada. Nada que um bom jantar não resolva."  
  
"Se é isso que acha Miss Granger, pode ir então."  
  
"Mas obrigada na mesma professora..."  
  
"Sempre ao seu dispor Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione saiu de transfiguração. Deambulava pelos corredores quase sem destino. Não queria ir para a biblioteca nem para a sala comum dos Gryffindor. Na verdade não queria ouvir de novo aqueles estúpidos comentários. Não tinha fome, nem vontade de ler. mas uma voz fê-la voltar à realidade.  
  
"Mione!"  
  
No fundo do corredor, Harry corria para ela. Afogueado pela corrida, encostou-se na parede ao lado de Hermione.  
  
"Harry, se vens com discursos podes desistir já, porque estou completamente esgotada e não me apetece ouvir mais sermões."  
  
"Tem calma. Vim só dizer-te que podes sempre contar comigo porque eu acredito em ti, e sei que eras incapaz de fazer aquilo que o Mark anda aí a espalhar. Agora, não me perguntes porquê, mas tenho que te levar ao Salão Principal."  
  
"O quê? Nem penses! Para ouvir todos aqueles murmúrios outra vez? Não!"  
  
"Foi o Malfoy que me disse. E eu estou encarregado de te levar para lá. Garanto-te que não é nada de mau."  
  
"Não sei Harry... os esquemas do Malfoy dão sempre para o torto..."  
  
"Confia em mim. Se der para o torto eu dou um murro no Malfoy. dou-te a minha palavra de honra."  
  
"Mas olha que se me chatear a culpa é tua!"  
  
"Ok. Só te peço. Não ligues ao que as pessoas dizem."  
  
"Vou tentar..."  
  
Harry pôs o braço à volta dos ombros de Hermione, e conduziu-a até ao salão. A maior parte da escola já se encontrava a comer. Nem sinais de Draco, Mark, ou Ron. Hermione sentou-se com Harry tentando ignorar todos os comentários. Pouco tempo depois, Mark entrou no salão. Tinha um olho negro e parecia andar com um pouco de dificuldade. Harry sorriu para Hermione.  
  
"Parece que andou à pancada..."  
  
Hermione retribuiu o sorriso. E Mark, em vez de se sentar na mesa dos Slytherin, colocou-se bem no meio das quatro mesas, virado para Hermione. Assobiou para chamar as atenções para si, e começou a falar alto para que todos conseguissem ouvir.  
  
"Desculpem interromper o vosso jantar. Mas quero esclarecer uma coisa agora que estão todos aqui. O que estive a contar acerca da Hermione Granger, é tudo mentira."  
  
Hermione ficou com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Ela nem queria acreditar no que os seus ouvidos ouviam. E Mark continuou.  
  
"Ela nunca tentou abusar de mim, e eu confesso que foi mais ao contrário. A Hermione é uma rapariga excelente, uma óptima namorada, e a culpa da relação ter acabado, foi minha. Estes rumores inventados por mim foram só uma forma de me vingar. Por isso quero pedir desculpas a todos os que enganei, e em especial à Hermione. Desculpa."  
  
Mark olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Hermione. E Hermione sorriu vitoriosa. Depois do discurso, Mark virou as costas e saiu do salão. Hermione pôde sentir os sentimento de arrependimento de todos aqueles que a ofenderam. *é uma pena não estar aqui o Ron...*  
  
Depois de um jantar muito mais tranquilo, e com várias pessoas a pedirem- lhe desculpa, Hermione sentiu-se mais preparada para o castigo. Se bem que para ir ter com um Malfoy uma pessoa nunca está bem preparada. Faltavam dez minutos para as nove quando Hermione saiu do salão principal, em direcção às masmorras. Fez o percurso lentamente, sem qualquer pressa para lá chegar. Bateu à porta da sala de poções, e ouviu os passos de Lucius no interior. A porta abriu-se.  
  
"Boa noite Miss Granger... faça favor de entrar..."  
  
Hermione entrou na enorme sala, agora sem qualquer presença de alunos. Apenas uma ou duas velas estavam acesas, dando à sala um ambiente fantasmagórico. Lucius fechou a porta atrás de si. Passou à frente de Hermione, e sentou-se na secretária de Snape.  
  
"Muito bem. Olhe à sua volta. São só mesas imundas, cheias de restos de poções que são entornados pelos alunos mais desastrados. Tenho uma tarefa para si. Sem qualquer tipo de artes mágicas, irá limpar cada mesa, e aplicar uma camada impermeável para que esta imundice não se volte a repetir..."  
  
"Professor, desculpe mas julgo que esse tipo de trabalhos pertence a Mr. Filch."  
  
"Isto é suposto ser um período de castigo, e não umas férias nas paraíso. Poupe-me à sua ousadia. Além disso, criada num meio de muggles, deve ter muita facilidade em realizar trabalhos como este..."  
  
Lucius fez um sorriso de malícia. O mesmo que Draco fez tantas vezes ao humilhá-la. Era hereditário.  
  
"Dê-me a sua varinha. Tenho que ter a certeza de que não é uma menina malandra... tem ali alguns utensílios muggle que irão ajudar, e a camada impermeável dentro daquele balde. Pode começar."  
  
Hermione nem podia acreditar no que lhe estava a acontecer. Aquilo era um abuso. Ela pensou que o castigo seria fazer um poção de grau muito elevado ou qualquer coisa do género, e nunca servir de empregada aos olhos de Lucius. Pegou no esfregão e começou a limpar as mesas que estavam no fundo da sala, tendo o cuidado de não tocar nos líquidos, porque nunca se sabe para o que vai servir. Mesa a mesa, Hermione limpou e tratou sob o olhar atento de Lucius. O calor começou a apertar, e apesar de estar nas masmorras, Hermione foi obrigada a tirar o manto. Ela podia sentir os olhares demorados de Lucius por todas as partes do seu corpo. Tentando ignorá-lo, Hermione continuou o seu trabalho. Cada vez tinha mais calor, mas recusava-se a tirar mais peças de roupas para evitar mais olhares embevecidos do homem loiro.  
  
Estava na última mesa. Ao terminar, olhou em volta para admirar o seu trabalho. Tinha as roupas completamente sujas e cheias de produto de limpeza, o cabelo apanhado no topo da cabeça sem estilo, e a gravata desapertada com alguns botões da camisa abertos.  
  
"Acabei professor."  
  
Lucius levantou-se e colocou-se ao lado de Hermione. Olhou em volta e sorriu maliciosamente.  
  
"Bem Miss Granger, parece que tem jeito para a limpeza... agora teremos que testar."  
  
Com um movimento de varinha, Lucius fez aparecer um caldeirão cheio de uma substância laranja. Com uma concha, tirou um pouco do líquido, e deitou em cima da mesa acabada de limpar. Como era de esperar a camada impermeável fez com que todo o líquido desaparecesse fazendo com que a mesa parecesse limpa como dantes. Hermione deu um pequena risada ao ver a cara de desapontamento de Lucius. Mas Lucius continuou e repetiu o processo em todas as mesas, e em todas as mesas o liquido desapareceu revelando a eficácia do produto. Quando acabou pousou o caldeirão em cima da sua secretária.  
  
"Cumpriu o seu castigo. Agora..."  
  
Com um gesto simples, Lucius deixou cair o caldeirão ao chão, fazendo com que toda aquela substância se espalhasse pelo chão.  
  
"Que desastrado que eu sou! Parece que vai ter que limpar isto também..."  
  
Hermione não aguentou mais e enfrentou Lucius.  
  
"Não! Eu não vou limpar isto, porque eu não sou sua criada. Nem sua nem de ninguém! Isto é um abuso e eu recuso-me a ficar aqui!"  
  
De punhos cerrados, Hermione dirigiu-se ao cabide onde tinha o seu manto, pronta a sair. Mas Lucius foi mais rápido, e agarrou-a. Pegou no seu braço e torceu-o nas costas de Hermione, deixando-a imobilizada. Com o ar superior que lhe é característico, aproximou os lábios dos ouvidos de Hermione e segredou-lhe.  
  
"Isso não foi nada bonito Miss Granger... quem é que pensa que é para falar comigo assim? A coragem pode ser uma coisa muito bonita, mas também pode ser uma coisa muito estúpida... agora, habilita-se a passar mais umas horinhas comigo... e o Draco terá de esperar. Eu não sou parvo, e sei muito o que você lhe anda a fazer. A provocá-lo, a fazer jogos com ele. Mas eu não sou o Draco... quando me provocam eu sei responder à altura. Tenha cuidado Miss Granger... não queira ser provocada também, quem sabe se irá conseguir resistir à tentação."  
  
A voz sedutora de Lucius entrava no ouvido de Hermione como uma flecha e fazia com que as suas pernas começassem a fraquejar. Lucius rodou Hermione lentamente, fazendo com o que os seus lábios ficassem quase juntos. Hermione sabia o que Lucius queria, e a última coisa que podia fazer era mostrar fraquezas. Por isso, tentar sair dali implorando a sua clemência não era a acção mais correcta. Sendo assim, Hermione manteve uma expressão dura e esperou para ver o que se seguia.  
  
"Onde é que está toda a sua coragem? Não vai dizer nada? Vai deixar-me fazer o que eu quero? Eu vou tentá-la Miss Granger. Vou testá-la ao máximo, para ver até onde a sua ousadia e postura vão. Mas já lhe deixei o aviso... havemos de nos falar de novo..."  
  
Lucius largou Hermione e abriu a porta para a deixar sair. Hermione pegou no manto, enrolou-se nele e disse a Lucius:  
  
"Nunca irá conseguir o que quer. E sabe porquê? Porque você mete-me nojo."  
  
E com isto, Hermione saiu em direcção à sua sala comum. *só me faltava esta também. Já não me basta o Malfoy júnior, também tenho que aturar o sénior. Resumindo: a minha vida anda uma porcaria, e se não tiver cuidado ainda pode piorar. E há uma coisa que não me sai da cabeça. Aquele pedido de desculpas do Mark não foi muito natural. Será que a Bertha foi falar com ele? É muito provável... amanhã vou ter que investigar isso.*  
  
Em poucos minutos, Hermione chegou ao quadro de Zeus.  
  
"Boa noite Zeus."  
  
"Boa noite! Vens num estado deplorável, Hermione. Deve ser a sina desta sala comum. Vai ver como está o Draco. não te esqueças de que a senha é nova."  
  
"sim... vespertilio."  
  
O quadro abriu-se, e Hermione entrou. Em cima do sofá, a dormir, estava Draco. Hermione pôde ver que ele tinha um corte perto da sobrancelha, um olho ligeiramente negro, e uma ferida no canto da boca, maior que a que Lucius fez de manhã. Hermione agachou-se perto de Draco e acariciou-lhe a face.  
  
"Malfoy... Malfoy..."  
  
Draco abriu os olhos lentamente.  
  
"Granger..."  
  
"O que se passou? Estás com um aspecto horrível... precisas de alguma coisa? Eu posso ajudar?"  
  
"Bem, tu não estás muito melhor que eu... ficaste com o meu pai até agora?"  
  
"Fiquei... que horas são?"  
  
"Onze e meia... ele... fez-te alguma coisa?"  
  
Hermione sorriu ao ver a cara de preocupação de Draco.  
  
"Descansa... não aconteceu nada. Agora diz-me o que é que se passou."  
  
"Não foi nada Granger. Não insistas. Deixa-me dormir. Eu estou bem."  
  
"Olha, eu vou só tomar um banho e já venho falar contigo. Até já."  
  
Hermione subiu ao seu quarto, e foi tomar um duche. Esfregou-se muito bem para ver se conseguia tirar toda aquela sujidade do corpo. Quando acabou, enrolou-se numa toalha e fechou a torneira. Mal acabou o ruído da torneira, Hermione ficou abismada ao ouvir os gritos que vinham da sala. Entrou no quarto, vestiu a camisa de noite, e abriu um pouco a sua porta para tentar perceber o que se passava na sala. Podiam ouvir-se duas vozes distintas. A de Draco, e a de Lucius.  
  
"Porque é que fizeste aquilo ao Mark, Draco? Foi por causa da sangue de lama?!"  
  
"Não me pareceu justo o que ele lhe fez... foi só isso..."  
  
"E agora para te armares em anjinho precisas de andar à pancada com o filho de um amigo meu?! Eu nunca te ensinei isso! Onde é que estão os teus valores?! Já nem pareces meu filho! O teu nome não é nada para ti?!"  
  
"Pai... eu... desculpe-me... não vai voltar a acontecer."  
  
"Pára de mentir!!!"  
  
Hermione pode ouvir um som metálico, e a seguir o barulho de uma pessoa a cair no chão. De seguida o som seco de alguém a dar pontapés numa pessoa. Era demasiado óbvio, e Hermione tinha que intervir. Abriu a porta do quarto de rompante, e desceu as escadas a correr. Lucius dava pontapés a Draco que estava no chão enrolado.  
  
"PARE!!!"  
  
Hermione empurrou Lucius e pôs-se em frente de Draco. Lucius deu uma gargalhada maléfica e Draco levantou-se.  
  
"Só cá faltava a menina Granger! Junte-se à festa! Chega para todos!"  
  
Draco puxou Hermione para trás.  
  
"Sai daqui Granger. Vai para o teu quarto. Não te metas."  
  
"Ora ora Draco! não sejas mal educado. A tua amiga também pode ficar... aliás, ela até pode ser bem útil... o que é que achas Draco? uma festa a três?"  
  
Ao lado de Draco, Hermione assistia à cena e tentava que Lucius não se apercebesse do medo que se tinha apoderado dela.  
  
"Mas fiquem descansados Romeu e Julieta. Por hoje estou farto de vocês... amanhã volto a falar contigo Draco. quanto a si Miss Granger, teremos de ajustar umas contas, também amanhã. Sonhos cor de rosa..."  
  
Lucius ajeitou a capa, e saiu.  
  
"Estás bem Malfoy? vou arranjar-te um chá. Deita-te aí no sofá."  
  
Draco pegou na mão de Hermione e puxou-a para si.  
  
"Não te preocupes comigo. Eu estou bem. Não é nada a que eu não esteja habituado. Eu quero saber como é que tu estás... o Mark pediu desculpas?"  
  
Sem largar a mão de Draco, Hermione respondeu.  
  
"Pediu, em frente de toda a escola... e pelo que eu ouvi tu tiveste alguma coisa a ver com isso... porquê?"  
  
"Porque eu não gostei do que ele te fez. Achei que ele estava a abusar. Então tentei dar um novo rumo às coisas."  
  
"Mas desde quando é que tu te preocupas comigo? Desde quando é que me defendes?"  
  
"Sabes... eu já não sinto ódio por ti... é estranho... não sei explicar. Sinto-me obrigado a defender-te, a proteger-te..."  
  
Draco passou a mão pela face de Hermione. Ela sorriu levemente e apertou mais a mão de Draco, talvez com medo de que tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho. O sonho que ela sempre desejou que se tornasse realidade.  
  
"Eu sinto o mesmo. Já não te quero odiar..."  
  
"shhh... não digas nada."  
  
Draco passou os lábios ao de leve nos de Hermione e sorriu. Hermione nunca tinha visto um sorriso de ternura em Draco tão sincero como aquele. Hermione retribuiu o sorriso e ambos se beijaram. Era um beijo que revelava toda a paixão que existia entre os dois.  
  
Já não existia ódio...  
  
"ll"ll"«»"ll"ll"«»"ll"ll"«» "ll"ll"«»"ll"ll"«»"ll"ll"«» "ll"ll"«»"ll"ll"«»"ll"ll"«»  
  
A tradição é para ser mantida... aki vão os agradecimentos pessoal!  
  
Pandora the vampire - Olá mamã!! Sinceramente, às vezes ponho-me a pensar... quem é que eu escolhia? O Draco ou o Lucius? É msm mt difícil... mas nesta história tinham entrar os dois. Obrigada pela review! ******  
  
Dely_li - Oi! Obrigada pela review e obrigada por estares sempre atenta!  
  
Gina Malfoy - Eu tinha que fazer com que o Lucius tivesse algum protagonismo, senão matava-me! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Emma - Nunca me hei de eskecer d ti! É claro q me salvaste a vida! Obrigada pela review! ******  
  
Carol - com o charme do Lucius qualquer história fica interessante! Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo que já teve um cheirinho de romance no fim. Obrigada pela review!  
  
Ratinha - Ah pois é! Parece que a Hermione tem queda para os Malfoys... quem me dera estar no lugar dela! Jinhus e obrigada pela review!  
  
Belinha - oi! Td bem? Olha eu ainda não tive tempo para te mandar um novo e- mail, mas prometo que o vou fazer em breve. Tive umas férias excelentes, obrigada! Ainda q gostaste, e espero q ainda tenhas gostado mais deste capítulo! Obrigada pela review! ***********  
  
"ll"ll"«»"ll"ll"«»"ll"ll"«»"ll"ll" «»"ll"ll"«»"ll"ll"«»"ll"ll"«»"ll"ll" «»"ll"ll"«»"ll"ll"«»"ll"ll"«»"ll"ll"  
  
Bem, este deve ter sido o maior capítulo que eu escrevi... axo eu! Vou tentar escrever mais rapidamente, mas como agora começam as aulas não vou ter tanto tempo... kero saber as vossas opiniões sobre este capítulo... o que é que axaram dos atakes do Lucius? E o Draco a defender a nossa Mione? Espero que sejam kridos pa mim e deixem todas uma reviewzinha ;)  
  
Jokas mt grandes pa todos e já sabem:  
  
Deixem REVIEW!!!!!!! ********************************************** 


	8. Um pequeno erro

Olááááááááá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tão bonzinhos??? Espero que sim! Finalmente consegui por o capítulo. Demorei muito, mas espero que gostem. Não é dos melhores, mas lê-se. Em todas as famílias há uma ovelha negra, e esta é a ovelha negra dos meus capítulos! Por favor deixem as vossas reviews qd acabarem.  
  
Não empato mais... 3, 2, 1... podem ler!!!  
  
«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«» Desencontros «»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»  
  
Draco sentou-se no sofá e puxou Hermione para junto de si. Hermione sentou- se no seu colo, e os dois começaram a beijar-se. Estiveram muito tempo assim, a beijarem-se, a saborearem-se com a paixão que já estava acumulada há muito tempo. Quando pararam, Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos de Hermione que descansava a cabeça no seu ombro, e começou a enrolar uma madeixa de cabelo entre os dedos. Não disseram nada, e o silêncio era apenas interrompido pelas labaredas que crepitavam na lareira acesa por Draco. nem era preciso dizer nada. O amor que emanava já era suficiente. Draco beijou a testa de Hermione e esta olhou para ele sorrindo calorosamente.  
  
"Gosto muito de ti Hermione..."  
  
Hermione ficou feliz ao constatar a maneira como o seu nome rolou na língua de Draco de forma natural e sincera.  
  
"Eu também gosto muito de ti Draco..."  
  
***  
  
Nos dias seguintes, Draco e hermione continuaram juntos. Embora à frente da restante comunidade escolar não o assumissem. Dava-lhes imenso gozo ofenderem-se e agirem como se odiassem, e depois piscarem o olho um ao outro. Ninguém tinha entendido, e o ódio entre Slytherin e Gryffindor estava em alta. Ron recomeçou a falar com Hermione, e até lhe fez um pedido de desculpas, o que fez com que o trio estivesse mais unido, mas mesmo assim os rapazes desconheciam a relação de Hermione com Draco. Quanto a Lucius, o seu ódio não tinha abrandado. Carregava bastante nos trabalhos para Hermione, e insistia frequentemente em olhares demorados pelo corpo de Hermione, que a deixavam bastante embaraçada.  
  
Mas tudo corria bem. Era frequente Hermione dormir na cama de Draco e vice- versa. Ninguém mais sabia. Nem sequer Ginny, ou Bertha.  
  
Outubro chegou em força trazendo muito frio e chuva consigo. Na aula de história de magia, Hermione olhava pela janela e observava a chuva que caía. Ela só queria que a aula acabasse rapidamente para poder ir ter com Draco à sala comum. Mas aquela aula parecia ser interminável. Ron e Harry conversavam de Quidditch, Lavender e Parvati falavam do baile de Halloween, e o professor Binns parecia não se aperceber de que ninguém estava interessado na revolta dos feiticeiros em 1547. Com muito vagar, finalmente a aula chegou ao fim. Hermione despediu-se rapidamente dos amigos, e partiu com passos largos em direcção à sala comum. Mas ao virar numa das esquinas, deu um encontrão em alguém. Os livros caíram, mas Hermione não os apanhou de imediato, e ficou a olhar para a pessoa que tinha na frente.  
  
Sarah, a ex-namorada de Draco, tinha os olhos vermelhos com algumas lágrimas, e parecia extremamente triste e preocupada.  
  
"Sarah... o que é que se passa?"  
  
"Oh! Nem sabes... é horrível!"  
  
E com isto, Sarah escondeu a cara e começou a soluçar. Hermione, com cuidado tocou-lhe no ombro.  
  
"Podes desabafar comigo se quiseres..."  
  
"É o professor Lucius... Oh! Ele é tão cruel..."  
  
"Mau... o que é que ele fez agora?"  
  
"Eu ouvi-o na sala de poções quando estava a passar... parecia furioso, e louco, à beira de cometer uma loucura... andava de um lado para o outro... e... nem consigo contar!"  
  
Sarah recomeçou a chorar, e Hermione começou a ficar impaciente.  
  
"O que é que ele disse Sarah?!"  
  
"Acho que ele descobriu que o Draco tem uma namorada... e disse que se ele continuasse com ela que matava ambos sem piedade... pobre Draco... e pobre rapariga... sabes quem é?"  
  
Hermione ficou abismada com o que tinha ouvido. Lentamente, largou Sarah e olhou para o chão.  
  
"Não... não sei quem é... e como é que ele descobriu?"  
  
"Ele murmurou qualquer coisa... que o Draco não lhe podia esconder nada, porque ele sabia tudo o que se passava, e que um amor às escondidas não era a melhor opção. Espero bem que a rapariga tenha o bom senso de o deixar antes que seja tarde demais... pelo bem de ambos."  
  
Sarah olhou em volta nervosamente.  
  
"Mas Sarah... tens a certeza do que dizes?"  
  
"Absoluta... estou em choque... o que vai ser do Drakie??? Estou tão preocupada..."  
  
Hermione baixou-se e apanhou os livros.  
  
"Vê se recuperas Sarah... e tens razão... o melhor era ela deixá-lo. Pelo bem dos dois... até logo."  
  
***  
  
Hermione estava em frente ao quadro de Zeus, fazia meia hora. Sentada no chão, olhava vagamente para a parede. Zeus estava sentado apoiando a cabeça com a mão, e observava Hermione pelo canto do olho. Hermione não sabia o que fazer. Já tinha dado voltas e voltas à cabeça, e não conseguia encontrar uma solução para o seu dilema. A pior coisa que podia acontecer era Lucius descobrir tudo, e se isso tinha acontecido... seria um problema sério. Hermione tinha que deixar Draco o mais depressa possível para evitar o que Lucius pudesse fazer. Era uma decisão por amor, porém, muito complicada. Ela nunca tinha amado tanto uma pessoa como amava Draco. O que é que se podia fazer? Contar a Draco? não... provavelmente Draco não ia ligar aos apelos e podia até cometer uma loucura. Inventar outra história? Uma traição? A velha história do 'já-não-te-amo-mais'? nada disso ia resultar. Ela não ia conseguir fazer isso. Por isso, havia apenas uma solução. Ir largando aos poucos. Tentar voltar à antiguidade.  
  
"Faz o que tens a fazer..."  
  
Hermione assustou-se com a voz de Zeus. Virou-se para o lado e olhou para o deus. Zeus continuava na mesma pose, mas a expressão tinha mudado. Estava triste e os seus olhos pareciam uma tempestade.  
  
"Desculpe?"  
  
"Tu ouviste... se é isso que te parece melhor, então fá-lo já."  
  
Hermione levantou-se, pegando nos livros. Preparados para deixar cair algumas lágrimas, os olhos de Hermione estavam mais escuros do que o habitual e transpareciam uma tristeza nunca vista.  
  
"O que é que sabe?"  
  
"Sei apenas o que vejo. Faz o que te disse."  
  
Ao sentir que Zeus não ia dizer muito mais, e que parecia um pouco abalado, Hermione acenou com a cabeça, respirou fundo e entrou. A sala comum estava vazia, mas mal ela entrou, a porta do quarto de Draco abriu-se, e Draco desceu.  
  
"Mione, estava à tua espera amor... porquê é que demoraste tanto? Algum problema?"  
  
Hermione pousou os livros na sua secretária, e tirou a capa. Depois começou a caminhar em direcção às escadas do seu quarto, sem olhar muito para Draco.  
  
"Não aconteceu nada, mas estou muito cansada, dói-me muito a cabeça. Vou-me deitar. Até amanhã Draco."  
  
Com um último olhar, Hermione quase deixou cair uma lágrima, e subiu as escadas rapidamente. Draco ficou a olhar, em pé no meio da sala, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Preocupado, subiu as escadas e entrou no seu quarto.  
  
***  
  
Eram quatro da manhã, e Hermione ainda não tinha conseguido adormecer. Olhava para a janela, vendo a chuva a cair, e ouvia o barulho das gotas a baterem com força no vidro. As lágrimas corriam pela sua face lentamente quando, muito devagar, a porta da casa de banho se abriu. Hermione não se mexeu e fechou os olhos de imediato. Draco deu a volta à cama e pôs-se em frente á janela. Agachou-se em frente a Hermione e ficou com o rosto a escassos centímetros do dela.  
  
"Eu sei que estás acordada..."  
  
Hermione abriu os olhos devagar e olhou para Draco. Draco tinha apenas uns boxers pretos vestidos e parecia muito triste.  
  
"O que é que tens? E não me venhas com a treta de que não tens nada porque eu não vou acreditar."  
  
"Não me pressiones. Estou triste, mais nada. Vai-te deitar, é muito tarde."  
  
Draco ouvia a voz débil de Hermione atentamente.  
  
"Não me vou deitar. Não consigo dormir e na cama não estou a fazer nada. Eu compreendo que não queiras contar, só não percebo é porque é que estás assim comigo. Estive um dia inteiro à espera de um beijo teu e nem sequer me cumprimentas."  
  
Hermione destapou-se e sentou-se ao lado de Draco. as lágrimas começaram a correr devagar pela cara abaixo.  
  
"Mione..."  
  
"Draco..."  
  
Hermione lançou os braços em volta do pescoço de Draco com a cara encostada ao ombro dele. Draco beijou a testa de Hermione e passou a mão no seu cabelo.  
  
"Diz-me o que se passa... estou a ficar louco."  
  
Largando Draco, Hermione limpou as lágrimas e olhou para ele seriamente.  
  
"Tenho que conversar contigo."  
  
"Diz..."  
  
"Eu acho que... vamos ter que dar um tempo. Fomos muito precipitados... não tenho a certeza acerca dos meus sentimentos por ti. Acho que... confundimos tudo."  
  
Draco parecia extremamente confuso enquanto Hermione olhava para baixo.  
  
"Desculpa? Acho que não percebi bem! Eu sei muito bem que gostas de mim. E se tu não tens a certeza eu digo-te. Tu amas-me, e eu também te amo muito! Qual é a confusão?"  
  
"Temos que nos afastar..."  
  
Draco levantou-se e aumentou o tom de voz.  
  
"Mas porquê?! Estava tudo a correr tão bem! Juro que não te estou a compreender! Queres acabar com tudo?!"  
  
Hermione respirou fundo e olhou para os olhos de Draco.  
  
"Não é acabar. Vamos ter de parar durante um tempo..."  
  
Visivelmente aborrecido, Draco interrompeu Hermione a meio da sua frase.  
  
"Eu chamo a isso acabar! E sei que há qualquer coisa por detrás disto! Eu amo-te muito, e nunca pensei que tivesses coragem de ser tão injusta. Faça- se a sua vontade..."  
  
Com uma vénia improvisada sarcasticamente, Draco abandonou o quarto com a fúria de um vulcão. Desesperada, Hermione atirou-se para cima da cama e recomeçou o seu choro, não estando muito certa do que tinha acabado de fazer...  
  
***  
  
A atitude de Hermione foi o maior abalo que Draco tinha sentido na sua vida. Agora ele conhecia a profundidade da tristeza, até então desconhecida, e soube conhecer também o sentimento de perda. Draco não falava com ninguém, nem sequer com Bertha, não se atrevia a olhar para os olhos de Hermione, e até evitava estar nos mesmos sítios que ela. Quanto a Hermione, tentava passar o menos tempo possível com os amigos, e passava todo o seu tempo livre trancada no quarto. Não dava explicações a ninguém sobre o seu estado de espírito, e também não conseguia olhar para Draco. Harry tentava estar sempre junto dela, mas Hermione não permitia que ninguém a visse naquele estado, e por isso fugia sempre. O resto da escola não se apercebeu de nada, uma vez que já era habitual o desprezo mutuo de Draco e Hermione. Mas a situação era dia após dia mais difícil para ambos. Draco começava a ficar desesperado devido à incansável procura de uma razão que justificasse a atitude de Hermione. E ele não conseguia achá-la. Na verdade, não era apenas isto que era mau na vida de Draco. tudo ao seu redor se tornava negro. O pai cada vez mais se juntava a Voldemort, o que fazia com que ele não tivesse um futuro muito brilhante, na eventualidade de o seu pai ser apanhado e denunciado como um devorador da morte; a mãe, essa estava à beira da loucura devido ao tratamento que recebia de Lucius e da solidão em que vivia; e por fim, a melhor coisa que lhe tinha acontecido, Hermione, tinha sido perdida tão depressa quanto foi ganha. A sua vida era um verdadeiro inferno...  
  
Tinha chegado o dia 31 de Outubro, e a escola fervilhava em ansiedade por causa do esperado baile de Halloween, que felizmente tinha a sorte de calhar num sábado, dia de visita a Hogsmeade, o que ainda alimentava mais a excitação na perspectiva de compras para o evento. Toda a gente parecia mais feliz, incluindo os professores. E até um grupo de Ravenclaw do 4º ano souberam tirar partido da situação, vendendo poções de amor e estranhas bebidas para a noite.  
  
Mas nem todos eram contagiados por essa alegria. Para Hermione era um dia de solidão igual a todos outros. Bem cedo de manhã, foi para o lago. Mas começou a chover. Hermione não se importou e foi sentar-se debaixo de uma árvore apanhando mesmo assim com alguns pingos que deslizavam por entre as folhas. Com as roupas molhadas, Hermione tremia com algum frio, mas nem com isso ela se importava. Só conseguia pensar numa coisa. Draco. Ela estranhava como é que Lucius ainda não tinha feito nada, nem falado com ela. E ela tinha tantas saudades de Draco... o que é que aconteceria se ela voltasse a falar com Draco? talvez ele tivesse alguma ideia... que estúpida ela fora... já podia ter feito isso há muito tempo e teria poupado todo o sofrimento de ambos. Talvez... era tudo muito confuso. Mas quando não se pode perder nada, porque não arriscar? Decidida a tentar dar uma volta à situação trágica, Hermione enrolou o manto à sua volta e correu para o castelo.  
  
*  
  
Eram oito da noite. Na sala comum dos Gryffindor ajustavam-se os últimos pormenores. Hermione estava bastante ansiosa por ver Draco, e saber em que é que ia dar a conversa dela. Depois de a maior parte sair, Hermione partiu para o grande salão, sozinha. Levava um vestido negro até aos pés, e a parte de cima era um lindo corpete antigo, sem alças, muito justo que marcava perfeitamente as curvas e a deixava deslumbrante. Apanhou o cabelo, e atrás da cabeça deixou alguns caracóis caírem de maneira rebelde. Pintou os olhos de preto, o que lhe dava um ar misterioso, e deu brilho aos lábios. O salão encontrava-se apenas iluminado pelas abóboras suspensas, e velas negras e vermelhas, que estavam em cima das dezenas de mesas redondas que estavam no salão. Alguns alunos já se encontravam a comer, e outros estavam em pé com um copo na mão a conversar com alguém. Hermione olhou em volta com atenção. Era fácil reconhecer o cabelo de Draco na sala. Mas não... Draco não estava por ali. Mas no meio da multidão, Hermione conseguiu ver Bertha que estava a conversar com o seu par que lhe mexia no cabelo.  
  
"Bertha!"  
  
Bertha virou-se e sorriu ao ver Hermione.  
  
"Olá! Tudo bem?"  
  
"Nem por isso... viste o Draco?"  
  
"Não. Hoje não o vi... aliás, nos últimos dias ele parece um fantasma... aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês?"  
  
"Pois... depois eu falo contigo... achas que ele está numa das salas abandonadas? Eu não o ouvi durante o dia todo..."  
  
"É capaz, mas..."  
  
Sem esperar o resto da frase, Hermione partiu à procura de Draco.  
  
*  
  
Linkin Park - With you  
  
I woke up in a dream today - hoje acordei de um sonho  
  
To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor - para o frio do estático e pus os meus pés frios no chão  
  
Lentamente, abriu a porta. À sua frente tinha a enorme varanda, e uma espessa cortina de água. As gotas grossas acariciaram-lhe a face, e corriam rapidamente para o seu pescoço e depois para a sua roupa. Com o rosto virado para o céu, deixava a chuva cair com força em cima de si, causando uma pressão confortável.  
  
Forgot all about yesterday - esqueci-me de tudo acerca de ontem  
  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore - lembrando-me de que eu finjo que estou num sítio onde já não estou  
  
A little taste of hypocrisy - um pequeno sabor de hipocrisia  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react - e sou deixado no despertar do engano, lentamente reagindo.  
  
Apertou o punhal com força. Um punhal antigo de prata, cujo punho era um dragão, com olhos de esmeralda. Levantou o punhal com determinação e admirou-o. Naquela altura aquilo parecia ser o mais certo. Se tudo corre mal, porque não cortar o mal pela raiz?  
  
Even though you're so close to me - mesmo que estejas tão perto de mim  
  
You're still so distant and I can't bring you back - continuas tão distante e eu não consigo trazer-te de volta  
  
Draco não aguentava mais. Tinha sido uma vida inteira cheia de sofrimento. Tinha chegado o momento de lhe por um termo, para o bem de todos. estava tudo tão escuro, não havia a mínima esperança, nem a visão de uma pequena luz.  
  
It's true the way i feel - é verdadeira a maneira como me sinto  
  
Was promissed by your face - foi prometida pela tua expressão  
  
The sound of your voice - o som da tua voz  
  
Painted on my memories - pintado nas minhas memórias  
  
Even if you're not with me - mesmo que não estejas comigo  
  
I'm with you - eu estou contigo  
  
Hermione. Aquele nome fazia-o tremer. Ela era tudo para ele. a única razão para ele continuar e levantar a cabeça. Draco podia imaginá-la ao encontrá- lo no chão. Provavelmente ia chorar... ou talvez não. Isso também não importava. O espírito de Draco estaria sempre com ela para a proteger.  
  
You now I see keeping everything inside - agora eu vejo-te mantendo tudo dentro de mim  
  
You now i see even when I close my eyes - agora eu vejo-te mesmo quando eu fecho os meus olhos  
  
Fechando os olhos, Draco lembrou-se de tudo o que passou de feliz na sua vida. E a imagem que mais frequentemente aparecia era a do rosto de Hermione. Podia ouvir o seu riso. Aquela era a memória que ele queria levar para o seu fim. Estendeu o pulso, puxando a manga para trás.  
  
I hit you and you hit me back - eu atinjo-te e tu atinges-me de volta  
  
We fall to the floor the rest of the day stands still - caímos ao chão e o resto do dia permanence intocável  
  
Fine line between this and that - fina linha entre isto e aquilo  
  
When things go wrong I pretend that the past isn't real - quando as coisas vão mal eu finjo que o passado não é real  
  
Now I'm trapped in this memory - agora estou preso a esta memória  
  
A afiada lamina rasgou suavemente a pele e a veia de Draco. De imediato o sangue começou a cair. Primeiro, em pequena quantidade... e depois numa quantidade maior. O chão molhado foi atingido pelo sangue que caía e se misturava com a água.  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react - e sou deixado no despertar do engano, lentamente reagindo.  
  
Even though you're so close to me - mesmo que estejas tão perto de mim  
  
You're still so distant and I can't bring you back - continuas tão distante e eu não consigo trazer-te de volta  
  
Com precisão, Draco prolongou o corte e ficou a observar enquanto mais sangue começou a cair. Começou a sentir-se fraco. A perda de sangue era cada vez maior.  
  
No - não  
  
No matter how far we've come - não interessa o quão longe fomos  
  
I can't wait to see tomorrow - não consigo esperar para ver o que vem amanhã  
  
With you - contigo  
  
Fechou os olhos, vendo nitidamente Hermione. Dentro de pouco tempo tudo estaria acabado... os problemas iam acabar-se...  
  
"DRACO!!!"  
  
Draco abriu os olhos e olhou em volta. Hermione tapava a boca com as mãos e olhava para o sangue que estava no chão, em pânico. As lágrimas começaram a formar-se nos seus olhos. Levantou os olhos do chão para olhar para Draco, que começava a perder cada vez mais cor.  
  
"Porque é que fizeste isto?!!!"  
  
Sem dar tempo de resposta, Hermione rasgou um pedaço do forro da sua saia, e correu para Draco, agarrando-lhe no pulso, e fazendo uma ligadura para estancar o sangue. Apertou o tecido com força, mas não era muito eficaz. As suas mãos começaram a ficar cheias de sangue. As pernas de Draco começaram a fraquejar, e ele começou a cair para trás. Ao tentar ampará-lo, Hermione sentou-se no chão e ficou com a cabeça de Draco no colo. A chuva começou a abrandar. Draco olhou para Hermione, e ela pode ver os seus olhos a brilharem. Com a outra mão, Draco acariciou a face de Hermione.  
  
"Amo-te muito... nunca te esqueças disso."  
  
E lentamente começou a fechar os olhos. Hermione abanou Draco.  
  
"Não me faças isto Draco!!! Não me deixes!!! Draco!!!"  
  
E Draco fechou os olhos. Hermione desatou a chorar como nunca tinha chorado na sua vida, e olhou para cima, ainda segurando na cabeça de Draco.  
  
"Porquê? Mas porquê..."  
  
E o mundo de Hermione tinha caído ao chão.  
  
«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»  
  
Este foi o capítulo mais deprimente da minha vida :'( snif snif...  
  
Mas digo-vos só, nem tudo é tão mau quanto parece.... e não digo mais! Eheheh ISTO NÃO É O FIM!  
  
*AgRaDeCiMeNtOs*:  
  
dely_li - fikei mt contente q tivesses gostado! E para nós que ninguém nos ouve, a sedução do Lucius ainda não acabou... eheheh espera para veres! obrigada pela review! ***  
  
Belinha - Olá!!!! Olha já recebi o teu mail, e vou tentar responder hoje, mas não prometo nada! O Lucius... ai o Lucius! Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo e espero que me digas a tua opinião ok? Jokas gands **** e obrigada pela review!!!  
  
Emma - deixa lá Emma, agora também não vou recapitular lol. Obrigada pela review! ***  
  
Carol - aqui está o capítulo fresquinho! Espero q tenhas gostado! Obrigada pela review! ***  
  
Ratinha e xana - muito obrigada pela vossa review. E xana, eu posso perguntar ao Draco, mas a verdade é que ele anda muito ocupado comigo e com a pandora... (nós dividimos! Lol) jokas pas duas  
  
Pandora - deixa lá que não és a única... qual é a graça de gostar de um rapaz bonzinho??? Naaaa... Malfoy rulezzzzzzz!!! Obrigada pela review gaja! ****  
  
Benficagirl - a minha tradutora favorita!!! Não te preocupes por não teres deixado reviews. Eu sei que tu lês por isso não me preocupo! De facto a entrada do Lucius foi excelente! E quero saber a tua opinião acerca deste capítulo. Obrigada pela review! *****  
  
Ratinha - olá outra vez! Olha vou ter que discordar da tua opinião. A Hermione não ficou chateada por o Ron se ter declarado, mas sim por ele a ter acusado e obrigá-la a escolher entre ele e o Draco. mas espero que continues a dar a tua opinião, porque gosto de todas as opiniões! Obrigada pela review! ****  
  
Claudinha - ok, tinhas lido a metade, agora aqui tens o inteiro! Gostaste? Por favor diz-me a tua opinião. Jokas mt gands pa minha miguinha americana! ********  
  
Rita-Granger - pois é... mas eu morria se não entrasse o Lucius. Eu adoro- o! É claro que vai complicar as coisas, mas vale a pena continuar a ler para ver o que acontece.... eheheh Obrigada pela review! *****  
  
Trinity - ai... fico sempre toda babada com os vossos elogios!!! Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também embora seja um pouco mais deprimente do que o habitual. Obrigada pela review! ****  
  
Love-Draco - ainda bem que gostas! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Itako Anna - ok! Aqui tens o capítulo! Lol obrigada pela review!  
  
«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»=«»  
  
Sim, sim... eu sei que foi de ir às lágrimas, mas estavam à espera que fosse tudo perfeito?  
  
Não desesperem. O próximo vai ser bem mais animado... acreditem! Eheheh nem sabem... mas eu também não vou dizer :p  
  
Vou precisar das vossas reviews e opiniões para continuar, por isso, carreguem lá em baixo no GO e façam-me esse gostinho...  
  
Estão a aproximar-se as cenas quentes, por isso sugiro que estejam atentos ao próximo capítulo...  
  
Agora despeço-me, e espero que tenham gostado! Jokas gands pa todos  
  
***************************************  
  
P.S.: Já agora, dêem uma vista de olhos na fic nova "Murmúrios na Escuridão" ;) 


	9. Uma Mente Vazia

N\A: Oi a todos!!! desculpem lá a demora (que eu sei que foi enorme... mas não me batam!) eu não tenho andando muito bem e tenho muita coisa em que pensar... se calhar este capítulo não corresponde às vossas expectativas (o próximo vai ser muito melhor, e com cenas quentes que estão prometidas), mas seja como for dá algumas pistas do que se vai passar no futuro e esclarece algumas coisa... vá, não chateio mais! Podem ler ;)  
  
«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«» Uma mente vazia «»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--  
«»  
  
Desesperada, e já a pensar no pior, Hermione tentou pegar em Draco. Mas ele era tão pesado... decidida que era mesmo aquilo que tinha que fazer, Hermione mentalizou-se, colocou o braço de Draco em volta do seu pescoço, e conseguiu com algum custo arrastá-lo até ao sofá da sala. Deitou-o. Encostou a cara ao seu peito, e conseguiu ouvir aquilo que lhe acendeu uma pequena luz de esperança. O coração batia... e Draco continuava a respirar pesadamente. Ainda ofegante, Hermione começou a raciocinar... a sua varinha. Procurou nos bolsos do seu manto. Nada. Subiu até ao seu quarto e procurou. Mas a varinha não estava lá. Hermione tinha deixado a varinha na sala comum dos Gryffindor. Mas não havia tempo de a ir buscar... desceu de novo para a sala. Procurou no manto de Draco. mas a varinha dele não estava lá. Hermione olhou para o braço dele. O sangue não estancava. O tecido era muito fino...  
  
Olhou em volta, e achou aquilo que poderia ser uma solução temporária. Uma manta de tecido grosso verde. Rasgou uma tira, e tirou com cuidado o pedaço do seu forro, que em vão tentava estancar o sangue. Substituiu-o pela nova tira mais grossa, e apertou com força. Aquilo já lhe ia dar algum tempo. Subiu ao quarto de Draco. A varinha tinha de estar por ali... e ao olhar para um canto, Hermione encontrou-a... partida em mil pedaços... e ao lado, um pergaminho pequeno enrolado com perfeição. Pelos vistos, Draco tinha tudo preparado para cumprir o seu objectivo. A varinha partida, e uma nota de despedida. Furiosa por ter sido em parte a responsável, Hermione sentia- se agora a responsável para o salvar. Pensou... e pensou... e finalmente uma solução apareceu. No verão passado, Harry tinha oferecido a Hermione um estojo para herbologia que continha um manual, ferramentas, e algumas plantas importantes. *Obrigada Harry!* pensou Hermione.  
  
Atravessou a casa de banho a correr, e entrou no seu quarto. Abriu o seu baú, e tirou de lá o estojo de herbologia. Verificou o conteúdo, e com alguma rapidez, conseguiu fazer uma poção fortificante. Os nutrientes da poção, iam fazer com que a recuperação fosse mais rápida, e o sangue fosse reposto com velocidade. Sem ter tempo de pensar em mais que fosse, Hermione desceu para a sala comum. Draco continuava inconsciente. Hermione deu-lhe uma palmada na cara, e outra, e por fim Draco abriu os olhos lentamente. Ela nunca o tinha visto tão fraco.  
  
"Draco, preciso que bebas isto... já."  
  
Mas Draco não se moveu, e apenas disse entredentes.  
  
"Se não vais ficar comigo, não adianta salvares-me..."  
  
Com as lágrimas a nadar nos seus olhos Hermione franziu a testa e respondeu baixinho.  
  
"Eu fico contigo Draco... para sempre... és tudo o que eu quero! Bebe isto... prova que me amas... por favor..."  
  
Draco sentou-se com muita dificuldade, e estendeu a mão trémula. Hermione sorriu docemente, e levou-lhe o copo aos lábios. O líquido espesso atravessou a garganta de Draco. e quando ele acabou, Hermione pousou o copo vazio no chão. Olhou para Draco, que tinha a pele quase transparente, e esperou pela reacção dele.  
  
"Como é que te sentes?"  
  
"É estranho... sinto uma espécie de calor... um formigueiro talvez..."  
  
Hermione sorriu novamente.  
  
"É porque está a fazer efeito. Vais ficar bom... e Draco... nunca mais me voltes a fazer isto... foi o maior susto da minha vida, e eu não te quero perder entendes?"  
  
Hermione beijou os lábios de Draco de leve, e levantou-se. Com o manto num braço, fechou a janela da varanda, e fez um sinal a Draco para ele se levantar. E apoiado em Hermione, Draco foi levado e deitado na cama dela. Ela tapou-o e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Trocou de vestido, para não se ver o sangue, e vestiu o manto. Preparada para sair do quarto, foi travada pelo voz débil de Draco.  
  
"Onde vais? Por favor não tragas ninguém!"  
  
"Esteja descansado senhor Malfoy... ninguém o vai ver assim. Vou buscar a minha varinha, e vou falar com a Madam Pomfrey, para me arranjar uma poção mais potente. Eu não lhe digo o que se passa contigo, fica descansado. Eu já venho. Não saias daqui..."  
  
"Obrigada Mione... mas ainda precisamos de conversar..."  
  
"Eu sei Draco... nós temos todo o tempo do mundo... até já."  
  
Hermione saiu do quarto, desceu as escadas, e foi em direcção à sua sala comum. Ainda haviam muitos alunos nos corredores. Uns namoravam, outros simplesmente conversavam. Quando chegou à sala comum, viu Harry e Ginny sentados em frente da lareira de mãos dadas. Não estava lá mais ninguém... assim que sentiram Hermione chegar, largaram as mãos, envergonhados. Hermione esboçou um pequeno sorriso de compreensão.  
  
"Boa noite... vim só buscar a minha varinha... fiquem à vontade..."  
  
Harry e Ginny entreolharam-se, e Harry perguntou.  
  
"Mione estás bem? Não estás com muito boa cara..."  
  
"Está tudo óptimo. estou um bocado cansada. Só isso. Vá, até amanhã."  
  
Um pouco insegura por ter mentido aos seus melhores amigos, Hermione abandonou a sala com rapidez, e logo de seguida Harry e Ginny voltaram a dar as mãos trocando olhares desconfiados. Navegando pelos corredores um pouco mais calma por sentir a sua varinha por perto, Hermione fez o caminho para a enfermaria. Mas num dos corredores encontrou uma pessoa. Não podia virar para trás...  
  
"Menina Granger... o que se passa?"  
  
A professora Mcgonnagal aproximou-se com um olhar terno, e esticou uma mão para acariciar a face de Hermione. Esta tremeu um pouco, lembrando-se de que não podia dizer nada.  
  
"Não foi nada professora..."  
  
Ainda a olhar com precaução para Hermione, a professora de transfiguração disse.  
  
"Que não queres contar já eu percebi... só preciso que me digas o que queres que eu faça..."  
  
De facto, era fantástico como Mcgonnagal sabia sempre o que era adequado para o momento. Hermione ficou aliviada por não ter de partilhar a história com a professora, e prosseguiu.  
  
"Eu... preciso de uma poção fortificante... ou qualquer coisa do género..."  
  
"Perda de sangue excessiva?"  
  
"Sim..."  
  
Mcgonnagal cruzou os braços com uma expressão pensativa. Hermione não interrompeu e esperou que não fosse preciso dizer muita coisa. Ao fim de algum tempo, Mcgonnagal fez um sinal com a mão para que Hermione a acompanhasse. Era previsível para onde iam. Em breve Hermione avistou as portas da enfermaria. A professora entrou e desapareceu para o gabinete da enfermeira chefe. A enfermaria tinha apenas algumas velas que a iluminavam de maneira fraca. Não estava ninguém nas camas. A porta do gabinete abriu- se de novo, e a professora de transfiguração saiu de lá seguida de Madam Pomfrey que segurava um pequeno frasco azul muito escuro de aspecto envelhecido.  
  
"Miss Granger... deite duas gotas num copo de sumo de abóbora. Todos os dias, até ao frasco acabar..."  
  
Hermione segurou no frasco e esboçou um sorriso de agradecimento.  
  
"Muito obrigada... até amanhã..."  
  
E guardando o frasco no seu manto, Hermione saiu da enfermaria em direcção aos seus aposentos...  
  
* * *  
  
Nos dias seguintes Draco recuperou bem. Ia recuperando as forças aos poucos, e até já começava a soltar as suas piadas típicas. Hermione contou- lhe o que se tinha passado com Sarah, e qual era a razão de se terem afastado. Por pouco Draco não saia do quarto para 'ajustar contas' com Sarah. Mas Hermione não deixou... não... as contas tinham de ser ajustadas por outra pessoa... e ela era a pessoa certa.  
  
E subitamente uma onda de romance invadiu a escola. Em todos os cantos se podiam encontrar casalinhos a trocarem beijos cúmplices. Harry e Ginny estavam sempre juntos, e Ginny corava sempre que Harry a beijava. E até Ron, parecia ter um romance secreto que não partilhava com ninguém. Draco e Hermione retomaram o namoro, mas aos olhos dos outros continuavam inimigos.  
  
Mas fora os romances, as aulas continuavam mais exigentes que nunca. E é claro... a de Lucius era a pior... naquele dia, o professor parecia bem disposto. Todos estranharam, mas não reclamaram como é óbvio. No final da aula, Draco passou um bilhete a Hermione dizendo-lhe que a esperava na sala comum... como era costume. Hermione arrumou os seus pertences, contente porque esta tinha sido a primeira aula em que Lucius não se tinha aproximado da sua mesa. Quando ia a sair, Lucius chamou-a.  
  
"Miss Granger... pode chegar aqui?"  
  
A porta estava aberta... se houvesse algum problema ela podia sempre sair... e porque não ir lá? Ele parecia estar... mais... bem, ela não conseguia descrever. Lucius ostentava um pequeno sorriso. Mas não era de maldade. Era um simples sorriso de simpatia. Encostado à sua secretária com as mãos apoiadas nesta, Lucius repetiu.  
  
"Chegue aqui..."  
  
Hermione deu alguns passos em frente, segura mas ao mesmo tempo com algum receio. Parou em frente de Lucius. O loiro levantou-se e aproximou-se mais. E com a sua voz sedutora murmurou:  
  
"Chegue-se mais..."  
  
E sem sequer se aperceber, Hermione deu mais dois passos, e ficou quase encostada a Lucius. Não era suposto aquilo ter acontecido... mas Hermione não conseguia pensar em nada, tinha a mente em branco. Sem tocar na sua aluna, Lucius aproximou a cara e sussurrou ao ouvido de Hermione.  
  
"Adorei a sua poção de hoje... trabalhou muito bem... como sempre. Os meus parabéns."  
  
Naquele momento, um pensamento percorreu a mente de Hermione seguido de um arrepio pelas costas. Ela queria beijá-lo. Um impulso secreto... não sabia explicar porquê... ela desejava-o. E ele estava tão perto... era só beijá- lo. Mas Lucius afastou-se e encostou-se de novo à secretária, sem nada dizer. Como se fosse uma tentação, apenas um sorriso convidativo lhe bailava no rosto. Hermione sentia o desejo a crescer, e era como se uma força invisível estivesse a impulsionar o seu corpo para a frente, e ela não conseguia aguentar... era muito forte. Mas tudo parou. A força cessou. Hermione já conseguia pensar por si. E não pensou duas vezes.  
  
"Tenho que ir professor... obrigada."  
  
Hermione deixou a sala, apressada. Lucius levantou-se e fechou a porta murmurando para apenas ele ouvir.  
  
"Não brinque com o fogo Miss Granger... vai acabar por se queimar..."  
  
E dito isto, Lucius riu-se de maneira irónica... era um jogo, nada mais do que isso.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione andava pelos corredores quase sem destino. Precisava de um tempo sozinha. Lá fora chovia, mas Hermione não hesitou. Apertando o manto contra si, saiu do castelo em direcção ao lago, deixando que a chuva a acariciasse. Ao chegar à margem do lago. Hermione ficou em pé, de cabeça levantada. A chuva caía com força causando uma pressão comfortável. Era tão fria, que ao fim de algum tempo começava a parecer quente. Hermione sentia- se vazia... poucas eram as coisas que faziam sentido. Um turbilhão de sentimentos indecisos, uns bons outros maus, à espera de explodirem a qualquer momento. Naquele momento, cada obstáculo por mais simples que parecesse tornava-se quase intransponível. Nada era fácil. Os contos de fadas não existem...  
  
Hermione pensava em Draco. Ela tinha o que queria desde sempre. Mas seria suficiente? Sentia-se bem com ele. E sabia que ele a amava muito. Mas a luta... de certeza que aquele namoro não ia ser sempre intocável. Já tinha havido um abalo, outro seria muito fácil de surgir e atormentar de novo a relação. Um amor tão vulnerável... tão frágil. E as contas com Sarah ainda não tinham sido ajustadas. Hermione não a via ultimamente. Sarah também não era propriamente estúpida e sabia esconder-se. Quanto aos amigos, estavam todos demasiado ocupados com os seus novos amores para reparem que algo não estava bem. Mas ela também não queria fazer-se de vitima. Não dava bem com a sua personalidade. Chorar e lamentar-se, somente quando estava sozinha.  
  
Mas os problemas não ficavam por aqui. A escola, mais exigente que nunca, fazia com que as noites de Hermione fossem preenchidas por trabalhos e estudos rigorosos. A isto, adicionavam-se os deveres de chefe de turma, e os livros que Hermione gostava tanto de ler por puro prazer. Mas para isso não havia tempo. Há muito que Hermione não se divertia. As gargalhadas tinha desaparecido quase completamente, e ao pé dos amigos os sorrisos eram singelos, de simpatia, e nunca completamente sinceros. Mas tal como era esperado, ninguém fazia reparo. Mas o maior problema... aquele que mais a intrigava, tinha um nome conhecido por muitos. Um nome que impunha respeito e receio, ou às vezes... repúdio. Lucius Malfoy. o pai do seu namorado, o seu professor de poções (temporário), a pessoa que ela receava, e que... desejava? Sem dúvida. Aquele era o maior problema. Era um sentimento estranho, mas quando estava com Lucius, era como se esvaziassem a sua cabeça. O receio o repúdio, a lógica, e até o seu amor por Draco desapareciam. Mas não porque Hermione quisesse. Era automático. Não... era mágico. Um acção involuntária que não podia ser explicada.  
  
Hermione tinha até vergonha de dizer a alguém os pensamentos que lhe passavam na cabeça quando ela via Lucius. Ela não queria! E quando estava longe dele, sabia perfeitamente que o odiava, e que era incapaz de lhe tocar. E o óbvio surgiu. Era um jogo, as mentes eram estimuladas, e Hermione era uma jogadora. Lucius manipulava-a para os seus fins. Era apenas um jogo... um simples e perigoso jogo.  
  
Ensopada até aos ossos, Hermione olhava vagamente para o horizonte. Nuvens negras e espessas preenchiam o céu, e mesmo na sua frente, Hermione podia ver um maravilhoso e deslumbrante espectáculo das forças da natureza. Dezenas de relâmpagos brincavam aleatoriamente como garras que descem à terra perscrutando à procura de algo. Mas a atenção de Hermione foi arrastada para outro sítio. Por entre a cortina de água, Hermione vislumbrou um vulto a dirigir-se à floresta proibida. Era uma pessoa. Pelo que via, envergava um manto negro e levava o capuz posto, não deixando ver a cara. Entrou na floresta e desapareceu rapidamente sem deixar rasto fundindo-se na escuridão das árvores. Olhou em volta e viu outra pessoa, mais baixa e ágil, que saiu do castelo em direcção á floresta. Envergava também um manto negro e estava de capuz posto. Inexplicavelmente, Hermione sentiu uma forte curiosidade. Pareciam ser alunos... o que iriam fazer à floresta? Era muito perigoso, ainda mais num dia de tempestade. Hermione conhecia aqueles perigos de perto, das vezes em que tinha ido à floresta. E agora, ela sentia a obrigação de verificar o que se passava, podiam ser alunos desprevenidos do perigo, e ela não queria ficar com um peso na consciência.  
  
Sem hesitações, Hermione pôs o capuz ensopado e dirigiu-se à floresta. O chão debaixo de si era enlameado e começava a deixar as suas marcas no manto. Hermione levou a mão ao bolso e apertou os dedos em torno da varinha. Ao penetrar na floresta densa, a luz desapareceu quase por completo, o que a obrigou a murmurar:  
  
"Lumus..."  
  
Mas a fraca luz não ajudou muito... tudo continuava na penumbra. Mas ao fundo, entre as árvores, pôde ver duas figuras que caminhavam lado a lado. Devagar, e tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível, Hermione caminhava com a agilidade e segurança tal como um felino prudente. Enveredando por um caminho desconhecido, o cenário mudou um pouco. Hermione começou a ficar rodeada de rochas. Algumas eram entradas para grutas. Um pouco mais à frente as duas figuras eram pouco visíveis. Ao aproximar-se um pouco mais, Hermione conseguiu ouvir duas vozes ténues. Vozes vagamente familiares que falavam em sussurro... mas ela não conseguia reconhecer. Uma voz grossa, e ao mesmo tempo cautelosa, e uma outra voz mais fina. Um rapaz e uma rapariga? talvez.  
  
Subitamente, as pessoas desapareceram. Olhando em volta, Hermione não encontrou mais nada sem ser árvores e rochas, e sombras indistintas não humanas. Avançando, encontrou duas entradas numa rocha. Ambas estavam mergulhadas nas trevas, e não havia o mínimo sinal de por onde as pessoas tinham entrado.  
  
"A da direita..."  
  
Murmurou uma voz dentro de si... e sem pensar duas vezes, Hermione entrou na abertura à sua direita. A varinha conseguia iluminar algumas partes da gruta, mas sem muita precisão. Estava abafado, e a humidade era muita. Pequenos animais vagueavam por ali, e podia ouvir-se o gotejar de água ao longe. Já não tão segura, Hermione começou a perder a firmeza da mão, e a tremer um pouco. passo a passo, havia um ruído que aumentava. Primeiro indecifrável, mas depois começou a fazer sentido. Eram duas respirações um pouco ofegantes. Então a tal voz interior tinha razão... ela estava na gruta certa. À sua frente havia uma curva, e nas paredes podia ver-se luz. De uma fogueira com certeza. Quem eram as pessoas? A resposta estava a poucos passos de ser dada. Mas deveria avançar? Ela podia meter-se em sarilhos se não fossem alunos... era tão arriscado continuar...  
  
"avança... não hesites..."  
  
De novo a voz falou. E Hermione fez o que sentiu. Cautelosamente avançou, apagou a luz da varinha, e mal fez a curva encontrou um cenário de que não estava nada à espera... as pessoas que ela tinha perseguido estavam a beijar-se sedutoramente enquanto a miravam pelo canto do olho com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios... ou deverei dizer... convidativo? uma onda de revolta e ciúme apoderou-se dela... e Hermione ficou perdida em emoções...  
  
«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«»  
  
Eu sou muito má.... muahahahaha!!! ^_^ foi pekenino e espero que tenham gostado do suspense no fim...  
  
Tive imensas reviews! E adorei! A ver se agora tb deixam o msm numero!  
  
AgRaDeCiMeNtOs:  
  
POurHikin - bem, não vai ser sempre triste... não está nos meus planos! Ainda bem que gostas e obrigada pela review!  
  
Pandora - Pandy! Miga! Olha a cena de cortar os pulsos foi inspirada em ti! Eu sei que é o teu sonho, e quando fores velhinha e t matares, eu vou tar lá ao lado a beber veneno... lolol juntas até na morte!!! Jokas e brigada pela review!  
  
Belinha - Belinha, eu tenho k ir deixar reviews... que vergonha... sorry! Bem, eu não era capaz de matar o Draco senão vocês matavam-me a mim, e preferi jogar pelo seguro. Este capítulo também foi um pco triste, e espero que tenhas gostado! Jokas e obrigada pela review!  
  
BenficaGirl - OI!!!! Lol olha este capítulo não grande coisa, e quero saber a tua opinião. E já agora desculpa o tempão que deixei à espera da actualização... eu sou maluka! Jokas e brigada pela review!  
  
Bella Malfoy - desculpa o tempo que demorei, mas espero que tenha valido a pena a espera, e que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. Eu não era capaz de matar o Draco! Brigada pela review!  
  
Claudinha - descansa que quando acabar vais ser a primeira a saber! Este capítulo tá um pouco fraco, mas mesmo assim espero que tenhas gostado. Jokas enormes e brigada pela review!  
  
Trinity - olha gostei da parte "jogada de mestre"! saiu-te muito bem! Lol ainda bem que estás a gostar e espero que este capítulo não tenha desiludido, até pk é muito curtinho... joks e obrigada pela review!  
  
Pretty Sakura - não te zangues comigo! Se não gostaste da demora do outro capítulo, espero que não tenhas feito o mesmo que o Draco por causa da demora deste! Lol espero k tenhas gostado. Obrigada pela review!  
  
Rita-Granger - desculpa a demora! Este não foi tão triste como o outro mas também não foi muito bom... jinhus e obrigada pela review!  
  
Carol - este ainda não foi grande coisa. Mas o próximo já vai ser mais agitado. Obrigada pela review!  
  
Love-Draco - espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo! Brigada pela review!  
  
Necromancer Aiko666 - lol realmente fui um pouco mázinha em ter acabado o capitulo anterior assim... mas este também foi deixado em suspense eheheh brigada pela review!  
  
Ice Wizzard - ICE AMIGO!!! Lolol muito obrigada pelos elogios! Desculpa lá a demora mas tu sabes como é a tua amiga maluka! Jokas e obrigada pela review!  
  
Priscila - ai... desculpa o tempo... vou tentar fazer os capítulos mais rapidamente! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Maíra Granger - vocês fazem-me corar com elogios! Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Rachel - desculpa ter-te assustado, mas não era capaz de matar o Draco. se o matasse acabava logo com a fic. Brigada pela review ;)  
  
Ana Malfoy - a tua sugestão era boa, mas por enquanto não vou ser assassina! Lol brigada pela review  
  
Krlinha_malfoy - o nosso Draco não podia morrer! Eu não ia permitir! Obrigada pelos elogios, brigada pela review, e Jinhus po brasil!  
  
Obrigada também a todos aqueles k lêem e não deixam review! ****************  
  
«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«»--«»  
  
desculpem lá o suspense no fim, mas vocês sabem que eu adoro!!! Quem são as pessoas? O que se passa com Hermione? será o namoro dela com Draco é perfeito? E que papel terá Lucius nisto tudo? E já agora... quem é que dá uma sova na Sarah??? Lolol deixem os vossos palpites e sugestões... kro ver o k acham! ;)  
  
vou tentar por mais capítulos rapidamente na outra historia tb (k ando com umas ideias excelentes!)  
  
jokas gands e fikem bem!!! ********************************** 


End file.
